Land of Confusion
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This is my first Randy Orton story...tons of twists and turns...Lacuna Coil is mentioned in here as well, the singer and whatnot. You'll see if you read! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Land of Confusion**

Chapter 1

'The Truth' by Lacuna Coil blared through the speakers of the midnight blue Ford Focus as it pulled up to the security gate, the woman inside handing the guard her pass. She smiled sweetly at him when he let her in, knowing her best friend was expecting her. She parked the car and cut the ignition, shutting the music off before stepping out, pulling her purse with her. A cigarette in her mouth as she finished it off, she blew smoke out and stubbed it out with her black Stiletto heels, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a wine colored halter top.

Her hair was a deep auburn red and she had deep jade green eyes. That's why her parents named her Jade. She hated her name and pushed her blue shades up on top of her head, locking her car and headed inside the arena with her pass around her neck.

~!~

Stephanie was waiting impatiently, her blue eyes narrowed. She was thrilled her best friend Jade was coming, not so thrilled with the current storyline that seemed hell bent on giving her a migraine. "Is she here yet?" She demanded, glancing at her husband, ignoring his exasperated sigh as he got up to poke his head out the door.

"No, for the hundredth time."

~!~

After showing her pass to the security guard at the door, Jade walked in and wondered how the hell she was going to find Stephanie in this fiasco. It was just like her to make her come to a packed arena full of Superstars and let her fend for herself. Not fair and so not funny. Jade made her way through the mess, sticking to the wall like glue, and managed to turn a corner, heading that direction, hoping it was the right one. The guard had told her where to go and, normally, she wouldn't have a problem, but due to everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off...that wasn't the case.

"Sorry!" A man shouted over his shoulder when he accidentally plowed her right into a wall, not stopping, but sent her an apologetic look, continuing on his way.

"You alright?" A hand reached out to help her, followed by a curse and a man bracing himself against the wall, pinning her there. His hands were on either side of her head, making sure to keep their bodies apart as equipment was carried down the narrow hall. Cursing again when he almost got whacked in the head by a loose pole.

Swallowing hard and trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind, Jade slowly looked up at the individual who helped her up, piercing blue eyes coming into her view. "Yes, I think so." She couldn't believe how crazy it was and made a mental note to kick Stephanie's ass later, sighing gently. "Thank you."

She flashed a smile, dusting herself off; glad nothing had been ruined. She spoke too soon when the man reached down to pick up her now broken blue shades, groaning. These were very expensive! She sighed, placing them in her purse, shaking her head as she raked a hand through her dark auburn hair.

He stared down at her, wondering who she was. He had never seen her before; she couldn't be new talent, could she? "Are you lost?" He asked softly, stepping against the wall when another crowd came by. Mayhem, complete mayhem and usually he loved it. Usually. "I can show you wherever it is you're trying to get too."

A sigh of relief escaped her as Jade relaxed somewhat, nodding. "That would be wonderful. I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's office." She was pressed against the wall as another herd, this time women, came barreling past him and hoped she made it there alive. At this rate, she doubted it and suddenly needed another cigarette. Her nicotine fix would have to wait though, still not believing her favorite shades were destroyed.

"Are you now?" He sounded both amused and slightly annoyed, grunting as he looked at the herding women, shaking his head. "I'll show you and I'm apologizing in advance if I seem rude, I haven't had my nicotine fix yet." He was going to need it very, very soon before he wound up putting someone through a wall, a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He had been on his way for one when he seen the woman getting ran over.

"It's alright, I need another cigarette myself." Jade replied and let him lead her down the hallway toward Stephanie's office. She was the leader of the writing team and currently playing the General Manager on the Raw roster. Jade didn't watch wrestling, but Stephanie told her what she was doing since they talked at least once a day. Jade grew up with Stephanie and Shane in Greenwich, but when she was eighteen, she ventured to New York City to pursue her writing career. Now she was a three-time best selling novelist and was well off as far as money was concerned. "Thank you for escorting me." She said once they arrived, staring into his blue eyes, and extended her hand to him. "I'm Jade by the way. Jade Halverson."

"Nice to meet you. Randy Orton." He took her hand, shaking it with a firm grip. "She's just in-" Randy paused when Paul stuck his head out, instantly taking a step back.

"She's here." Paul said, holding the door open for Jade, gesturing for Randy to take a hike quickly before he did something bad. Like kill him.

Jade did not miss the tension between the two men, raising a slow eyebrow, and watched as Randy took off, his touch having sent a bolt of electricity up her arm. "Hey Paul." She greeted with a smile, hugging him and barely got out of that embrace before Stephanie clobbered her, yanking her inside, shaking her head as the girls began talking at the same time. Paul took the opportunity to step aside, neither realizing what he was doing. "I'm going to KILL you for making me come to this madhouse." She stated once they were done yapping, sitting down in a chair across from Stephanie's desk. "So this is what you do eh? Nice digs."

"Temporary." Stephanie said dismissively, waving a hand and dropped down into her chair, shooting her husband a pointed look. "Don't you have somewhere to be sweetie?"

"Now you're kicking me out..." He grumbled, shaking his head and walking out the door. "Women..."

"Was it hard getting in?"

"No, but the zoo you have out there is hard getting through. Luckily, I had some help." She smiled at the thought of Randy, causing Stephanie's eyes to narrow slightly, and wondered what was going on. "Okay, what happened?" She demanded, crossing one leg over the other, folding her hands in her lap.

"You remember how I told you about me getting hurt in the ring a few weeks ago?"

Jade's eyes widened instantly and she covered her mouth with her hand, the realization dawning on her. She was a very smart woman, seeing Stephanie slowly nod her head. "Oh man and that wasn't apart of the show right?"

"No, so while you're here, stay away from him Jade okay?"

"Not a problem."

~!~

"Stay away from Jade."

He couldn't catch a break, could he? He had been on his way to have that cigarette when Paul just HAD to stop him. "Or what?" He asked, sounding almost tired.

"Or I'm going to finish what the board made me stop." Paul wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of this punk, but had been cautioned he wasn't to touch Randy until their big match.

"How is that going to happen with his back up?" Ted DiBiase said from behind, crossing his arms in front of his chest, Cody Rhodes on Randy's other side, all three men glaring at him.

Cody had no idea what was going on or who Jade was, but he wasn't about to let their leader get pounded to the ground. He could also tell Randy was getting pissed fast and noticed he hadn't had a cigarette, looking over at Ted worriedly. "Come on Randy, he's not worth it, not yet man."

"Hide behind your little friends, Randy." Paul said, his tone patronizing, though his eyes were on fire. "Hide behind the board, behind your lawyers and doctors. Soon, you'll be out of people to hide behind."

Randy just stared at him, his blue eyes cold enough to freeze hell.

"Go on, run little boy. Come back when you're ready to play with the big boys."

~!~

After Jade and Stephanie talked for awhile, she decided she needed a cigarette break and the hallways were mostly clear. Stephanie had warned her away from Randy and she would do just that. It's not like she wouldn't be on the road long. They were currently in New York City, having three shows at Madison Square Garden. Legends were made here and it made her smile as she headed toward the exit, her Stilettos clicking against the arena flooring, pass around her neck. Honestly, she really wished Stephanie could get something a little more discreet, rolling her eyes, and walked outside, going fifteen feet away from the building before lighting up.

Randy was in a corner, hidden in the shadows, merely an orange dot and an occasional orange tinted face when he inhaled. He knew without even asking that she had probably been warned away from him and that set his anger on the rise. This woman didn't even know him and she no doubt would think he was an insane, deranged man. Which he could be, but so could everyone else; they just chose to hide it.

"Hello." He said, voice carrying.

Jade heard a voice behind her, holding her lit cigarette between two fingers, and looked through the darkness, seeing Randy's face when he took a drag of his own. Her instincts were telling her to run back inside and toward Stephanie's office, but her heart was telling her that she owed him a thank you for helping her earlier. He didn't have to do it and chose too. He couldn't be that bad.

"Hello." She replied, taking a drag and flicked some ash away, her long auburn hair flowing in the light breeze, the sun having set on the horizon already so it was nearly dark out now.

"Finding your way around better?" He asked politely, not moving from his spot.

No doubt she would run screaming into the arena, ready to report him for breathing too loud. Randy tapped the ash off his cigarette, sighing quietly. Sometimes being the villain wasn't easy, especially when he was a ready made man for it.

"Not really, but I will eventually." She replied, refusing to move from her spot. She wanted her cigarette damn it! No man was going to chase her away from her nicotine as she walked over to lean against the railing. One foot pressed against the bar, her elbows leaning against the top as she took another drag. Closing her eyes as she let the nicotine fill her, inhaling before exhaling, the smoke blowing out as she flicked more ash. "By the way, thank you for helping me earlier. That was nice of you; you didn't have to do it."

"You almost ate concrete wall." Randy said softly, a smoke ring emerging from the shadows, his blue eyes temporarily lit up as he inhaled. "Couldn't let that happen." He wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, not to strangers at least. When he got to know them, then maybe. "But you're welcome."

So far, Jade didn't notice anything dangerous about Randy, though he had that aura about him. He could be dangerous in a very sexy way. Jade immediately cleared her mind of that as she took another drag, slowly walking over to him as her heels clicked against the black asphalt until she was standing in front of him.

"Do you mind if I join you to finish this off?" She asked, not waiting for an answer and leaned against the wall beside him, seeing him get to his feet, and flicked ash away. Jade felt drawn to him and ignored the warning from Stephanie and Paul, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Of course I don't mind." He said, his tone warm and friendly, standing away from the wall and turning to look at her, his blue eyes thoughtful. "So..." What was a safe topic? She was obviously friends with Stephanie, who hated his guts with a passion. Actually, that might be one hell of an understatement. He flashed an awkward smile. "Do you work for the WWE or just visiting?" Home office, maybe?

"Visiting, I live in the city." She replied nonchalantly, taking another drag, needing it after seeing how blue his eyes were. They reminded her of the clear ocean and were possibly the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen on a man. 'Down girl.' She thought, looking up at the sky and seen him studying her, smiling softly. "Don't worry; I'm not going to judge you. What happened between you and my friends is no business of mine." She finished her cigarette and flicked it away before heading back inside.

Hmmm...That was good to know. It was also good to know that she herself hadn't declared she was 'off limits'. Smirking, Randy took one last drag of his cigarette and tossed it aside.

"Did you warn her about Orton?" Paul asked, watching as Stephanie edited a script, arching an eyebrow when she actually growled at him. He took that to mean 'yes'. Now if only Orton would heed the warning he had gotten. Of course, this was Randy they were talking about.

"Paul, Jade is a smart woman. She's not going to talk to a psycho." Stephanie stated confidently, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Her neck was still bothering her from that vicious attack from Randy and popped two aspirin before getting back to the scripts.

Jade walked in the room at that moment and nodded once at Paul, who was giving her a cursory one over, mentally rolling her eyes. "Paul, relax." She ordered before walking over to stand over Stephanie's desk. "So why did you really invite me here tonight?"

"A job." Stephanie said sweetly, her blue eyes wide and innocent. "Paul..." She trailed off, her voice still syrupy sweet. "She's fine; you can stop checking for a concussion."

Paul grunted. "I'm going to go find Naitch." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Have fun Jade."

"I love him, he's so tactful."

"I knew there was reasoning behind me being here besides just wanting to see me." Jade shot back with a smirk, shaking her head, and sat down in the chair, folding her hands in her lap. "What kind of job and why would you think for a second I would want to work for a zoo?" She was a blunt woman; Jade admitted that right off the bat. Generally though for the most part, Jade was a sweetheart and got along with anyone she crossed paths with. "You do realize I have a job with one of the most successful newspapers in New York City right?"

"Oh come on, the travel, fast pace, not to mention your BESTEST friend in the whole wide world?" Stephanie flashed her bright smile, grinning broader when Jade just snorted. "I want you to join my writers." She said finally, propping her feet on her desk and folded her hands behind her head, staring at Jade thoughtfully. "You can still work on your novels of course."

Jade wrote a column for the New York Times about whatever was on her mind and she didn't have any limitations. Though she had been in a writer's block lately...maybe the traveling would help her jog something. Sighing, Jade stared hardening at Stephanie for a minute straight, not moving an inch, and finally leaned back against her chair.

"You're going to either match what my current job pays me or I can't take the job. I do want to keep my condo here in the city." She finally said, being completely professional, smirking when Stephanie rolled her eyes. She'd been expecting it. "Tell me more about the job."

"You would be working with my writing team. They're the best, but...they are also running low on new ideas, so we need some fresh input. I help when I can, but I'm usually too damn busy running the show to do much. Mostly, I go over the scripts and make sure I like what I see, if not..." She shrugged and pointed to a garbage can across the room. "I chuck them. As for money, you already know better."

She smirked at her best friend and nodded, tapping her chin in thought. "You really have that much confidence in me?" Jade asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and giggled when Stephanie snorted at her, rolling those blue eyes. "I'm going to take you up on your offer because the traveling might help me jog some ideas for my new book. I've been in a bit of a writer's block situation lately." She sighed, that was the reason why she'd taken this job with the Times in the first place. "Though I'll need two weeks to give notice and whatnot, is that a problem?"

"No, just let me know when you're ready to join us and I'll send you a ticket, or a check for traveling expenses, whichever you prefer. You'll have a travel allowance, rentals, tickets, hotels. Same as the rest of the staff. Meals and your personal things are out of pocket expenses." Stephanie said with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine; I don't have a problem with that." Jade replied waving her off, having a feeling she would end up getting a job opportunity from Stephanie. The woman had given her one every time they came to New York City, but she'd turned her down every time, until now. Jade's life was stale and she needed something to happen, a little spice, and had a feeling this was it. Not to mention she was dying to write another book. This was the right time and right decision, she could feel it. "Do I sign anything or do we wait until I join the road?"

"You'll wait until you come on the road. I'll have home office draw up something and fax it to you for approval. If you agree, they'll do a real contract and we'll do the signing when you're with us." Stephanie said after a moment's consideration. "Anything you don't like or want to add, feel free to do so." This was Jade, not like the woman would do anything else.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade stood up and shook hands with Stephanie before the women embraced, laughing softly. "I'll talk to my editor tomorrow; tell her what's going on. I'm sure the paper will still give me my job back if this doesn't work out." She shrugged when Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "You can't predict the future on what happens, honey." Stephanie nodded in agreement before Jade looked up at the clock, sighing. "I hate cutting this visit short, but I do have a deadline tomorrow. It'll be my last article."

"Do you really have to go? Shane will be here any time now." Stephanie coaxed, seeing Jade shake her head no and sighed. "Fine, be that way." She hugged her friend quickly. "Want an escort out? I'd feel a lot better if you did..." She frowned, glancing at the clock. The show had started, but that didn't mean Jade couldn't somehow wind up in trouble or something. Stephanie had bad paranoia with good reason.

"Sweetie, nobody is going to do a damn thing to me. Stop being so damn paranoid." Jade knew why Stephanie was, honestly not blaming the woman, but she wasn't apart of what was going on. She made that perfectly clear and hugged Stephanie again. "Just be careful, alright? Try not to get your head knocked off before I return." She smirked when Stephanie playfully slapped her in the shoulder, giggling. "Until next time honey." Jade walked out and headed for the exit, hating how protective Stephanie was being, and shook her head. Her deadline was due in the morning, looks like she was pulling an all-nighter.

Randy was pacing the hallways, Cody and Teddy leaning against the wall, just watching him. He had a match. He was in his trunks and boots, every so often cracking his neck. He froze when he seen Jade, his blue eyes intense.

"Leaving us so soon?" He asked softly, motioning Ted and Cody to back off when they flanked him. He wasn't interested in hurting her.

Jade stopped when she seen him, seeing he was ready to go out to the ring to do whatever he did. Promo, wrestling, she wasn't interested to be honest, but knew she would have to be if she was taking this job from Stephanie. She saw the other two with him, seeing how intense their eyes were, and managed to crack a smile at Randy.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I have a deadline in the morning. It was nice meeting you, Randy. Take care." She then walked off, heading for the exit, pulling her hair over her left shoulder as she dug in her purse for a cigarette. She needed one; he was a nice piece of man candy.

"Cody." Randy held out his hand, nodding appreciatively when his cigarette case and lighter were handed to him, following her. He quickly caught up. "Have a smoke with me before you leave?" He asked, glancing down at her, noting how she didn't lessen her stride. Confident and assertive, he liked that in a woman.

"Sure, why not?" She lit her cigarette once they were outside of the arena, seeing people were already leaving for whatever reason.

Why was her heart suddenly pounding in her chest? Jade shook herself mentally and saw the sun was down, the stars outside, and let the cool breeze flow over her. It was New York and she would miss it when she took the job, though at the moment, Randy didn't know about that. She decided not to tell him. She'd let him be surprised like everyone else, even though she only knew the McMahons and Paul.

Randy enjoyed the silence, well, as silent as New York ever truly got anyway, contemplating that as he lit his cigarette. Sometimes, being around people drove him insane. He chuckled inwardly; he had just made a joke without even speaking.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked suddenly, looking down at her, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "Later tonight I mean."

That caught her off guard as Jade took a slow drag, letting her mind think about the answer, raising a slow eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?" She finally countered in a soft tone of voice; flicking ash away and seen his blue eyes nearly pierce hers.

Damn if he wasn't sexy and very dangerous, two qualities Jade found herself drawn too in a man. She knew she had to be up early in the morning for her jog and coffee, but Jade rarely slept these days anyway so it wouldn't matter either way. She was curious what Randy's motives were though and brought her cigarette to her lips again.

"I was wondering if you'd go out for a cup of coffee with me or something." Randy shrugged, inhaling on his cigarette, his eyes never leaving her. "I usually find a place to wind down at after a show, and coffee -as weird as it sounds- mellows me out." He shrugged again. Maybe it was the amount of creamer he tended to add, no sugar, he was strange and insane apparently. "I just thought I'd ask, if you have other plans..." He trailed off.

Something was telling her to not to take him up on his offer, Stephanie's words going through her mind. Though she hid it well, her eyes staying perfectly neutral, a smile crossing her lips. "Thanks for the offer, Randy, but I'll be working until the early morning hours on my article." She sighed, hating to see the disappointment in his blue eyes, but if she was going to work for this company, she couldn't get involved with any of the talent. Jade finished her cigarette quickly and flicked it away, taking a step away from him. "Don't you have a match or something?" She winked at him before heading to her car.

Randy's blue eyes narrowed at Jade's retreating form, wondering if she was purposely toying with him. That was something he couldn't stand and cracked his knuckles, tempted to go after her. Inhaling deeply, he let the night air fill his lungs, calming himself down before heading back inside. He could take his frustration out in the ring on Stephanie's darling husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After turning her two week notice in, Jade decided to give Stephanie a call to make sure the offer was still on the table. She should've done it the other way around, but the Times told her she could come back should this job offer not fall through. She kept that in mind and rolled her eyes when Stephanie started screaming on the other line, knowing the woman was thrilled she was joining the WWE team. Jade told her she could join in two weeks and hung up. She did a few odds and ends, made sure everything was ready and, before Jade knew it, two weeks had passed and she was in a rental car in Phoenix, Arizona where the Raw show was located.

Stephanie had explained to her about the brand extension and Jade understood, knowing she would only be working for the Raw roster. Pulling into the arena parking lot, Jade finished her cigarette before stepping out, wearing a pair of black dress pants with a short sleeved pale blue top that had a V shaped neckline, her hair up in a neat twist with glasses on, the frames black. She only wore them when she was working, not to mention she needed to get new contacts. Sighing, Jade headed inside with her black briefcase that had the paperwork inside, her contract and ideas she had managed to come up with that Stephanie asked of her.

"Get the fuck out of here, Orton!"

Randy snorted, his eyes turning to Stephanie. "I'm part of the show too, or did you forget that?" He demanded, gritting his teeth when Paul tried shoving him out the door. "Touch me again, I DARE you."

"Paul..." Stephanie said cautiously, watching them with wide eyes. "You know the-"

"Yeah, I know." Paul snarled angrily, frustrated beyond belief, especially when Randy smirked.

"Is there a problem here?" Jade asked from behind, causing both Paul and Randy to turn around to face her, seeing Stephanie was trying to reason with both men at the moment.

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

Stephanie bit her bottom lip, not really wanting everyone to know at the moment about Jade joining the roster, but figured she had no choice now. "Jade is joining us on the writing team. I made her an offer..."

"That I couldn't refuse. Shall we?" She walked into Stephanie's office to finalize her contract, sitting down in the chair and set her briefcase on the desk.

"Now you can go." Paul said pointedly to Randy.

"Actually, no." Randy said coldly, staring at Stephanie. "You still need to let me know what's going on tonight, do I get my mic time or not?"

"She's busy, moron, come back later."

Considering it had taken him ten minutes to even get through the damn door, Randy wasn't having that and showed his displeasure by shoving Paul back into the wall.

"Randy!" Stephanie groaned, rubbing her temples and saw how pissed off her husband was getting. "Paul, go outside for some air." She demanded, shoving him away, and glared at him when he started to open his mouth. "Randy, what exactly do you have to say on the microphone we all haven't heard lately?"

"I wasn't aware I was interrupting something. Stephanie, do you want me to go to the cafeteria while you finish up with him?" She asked and seen Stephanie stare at her out of terrified blue eyes. "Or not..."

"You have your mic time tonight, Randy, alright?"

Randy nodded grimly, a muscle in his clenched jaw ticking. "Good." He said his voice as cold as his blue eyes, finally looking at Jade. Somehow, it wasn't surprising to find out she was going to be working on the show. "Good to see you again."

Stephanie frowned. "She'll be BACKSTAGE, off-camera."

"I wasn't going to do anything to her."

"Stephanie, relax." Jade walked over and seen how tense her friend was, placing a hand on her shoulder, nodding at Randy. "Good to see you again too, Randy." She held her hand up when Stephanie began questioning. "Come on; let's get this contract signed so I can get started." Jade didn't like the look in Randy's eyes as she guided Stephanie away from the door, forcing the butterflies to go away before sitting back down.

He watched them for a moment, his piercing blue eyes straying back and forth between Jade and Stephanie. Finally, he just nodded and walked out, cracking his knuckles one by one, mind racing. Trying not to smirk, Randy went to go find Ted and Cody. Not part of the on camera crew. How interesting. A member of the writing team, even MORE interesting.

After Jade made last minute changes on her contract, she signed the dotted line and smiled as Stephanie shook her hand, sealing the deal so to speak.

"Look, I really want you to stay away from Randy Orton, Jade. He's dangerous."

"I'll be careful, don't worry. He won't intimidate me either. I'll be going by my own rules as far as the writing goes." Jade wasn't only a new writer, but she was now the lead script writer since Stephanie was too busy being a mother to do it anymore. Vince agreed instantly as soon as Stephanie pitched the idea to him, knowing Jade was a writer. "Anything else boss?"

"Don't call me that."

Jade laughed.

Stephanie's face twisted back into a frown, staring at Jade thoughtfully. She hadn't missed that Randy had seemed to take an interest in her friend and that worried her to no end. "Please, just...be careful, okay? I know he won't intimidate you, but that doesn't mean he won't try." She said softly, knowing rules and regulations meant nothing to Randy. He wouldn't care less that Jade was in charge of his scripts, the direction his career could go.

"I will be, just calm down, alright?" In truth, Jade made a vow that she wouldn't be mixing business with pleasure...at all. She was here to do a job and that was it, not get involved with any of the talent. It would have to be a very good reason why she would break that vow and smiled as Stephanie guided her out of her office, heading toward her own. Her name was already on the door along with her position in the company, causing her to beam as she walked in. A laptop, desk, comfortable chair with a television in the corner. "Thanks again for the job opportunity, Steph."

"You're the best at what you do. I know you won't disappoint me." Stephanie replied, seeing she was satisfied with the office, and smiled hesitantly. "Remember what I said, Jade."

"Stephanie." The way Jade said her name was a soft warning tone, telling her to drop the subject as she sat down in her chair, fixing the glasses on her face. Knowing she would definitely need to get her contacts and just wear these when she was alone in her hotel room.

Sighing, Stephanie let it drop for now. She knew Jade wouldn't listen to anyone, that was just how Jade was. But if Randy placed one toe out of line... "If you have any problems at all and I do mean ANY problems, you let me know, alright?" She said, watching as Jade made herself comfortable.

"I will." She promised, sounding almost exasperated, staring back at her best friend and leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk. "This is very comfortable." She winked, causing Stephanie to giggle.

"Now you know how I feel."

"No, I don't want your job. I'm comfortable in the writing field." She took the folder Stephanie handed her and opened it, her feet going back on the floor, staring down at the paperwork. "These are the ideas?" She asked, hearing Stephanie sigh, and tossed the entire folder in the trash. "We're starting from scratch."

"You'll need to review the current lines that are running now-" Here Stephanie tapped on a folder. "And build from those." She groaned, rubbing her temples. "I have to go, got to make an appearance tonight on the show." She really hated being herself sometimes; she'd of been so happy just to stay behind the scenes.

Jade nodded as Stephanie vacated her office and immediately went through the storylines, wondering how she was supposed to build from these. Sighing, she began jotting down ideas and opened her laptop, turning it on before looking around her office. She even had a coffee machine in here. Stephanie was a doll as she stood up and walked over, getting a cup, knowing she would need it to get through this night. She consumed her first cup with ease and wondered briefly if she could smoke in her office, knowing that was a negative, and sighed. She would go on her break and began working.

~!~

"What the hell do you mean it's not entirely scripted?"

Paul raked a hand through his dishwater blonde hair. "You know, this is MY-"

"Show? No, son if it were your show, your wife wouldn't have gotten her ass handed to her."

"Just do your promo and get the hell outta here, I don't need you playing leader right now man, seriously."

"What's going on?" Michael demanded as he walked up, glaring at his WrestleMania opponent who was on the Raw roster currently, also on the Smackdown!, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing man, nothing." Paul muttered, watching as Mark stalked away and shook his head. "Stephanie finally got Jade to come on the road with the company. She's the new lead script writer."

"Whoa, you're kidding me?"

"Nope and Randy Orton is going to be a problem, I just have a feeling."

~!~

"So what're we doing?" Cody demanded, shaking his head when Ted just shrugged. "Come on, Randy, this is-"

"Is what?" Randy interrupted, his voice calm; which wasn't a good sign. He'd been thinking and wasn't pleased with being distracted. "Go find out where Trips is and the little woman; I don't want them breathing down my neck tonight."

Ted was just glad to have something to do.

Paul was busy getting ready to interrupt Randy's promo, going over the lines in his mind, gritting his teeth. The audacity of that son of a bitch to jump script and attack his wife! He didn't care about his father-in-law or brother-in-law, but Orton crossed a line when he put his hands on Stephanie. Come WrestleMania, nobody would be able to save him as Paul pumped the iron up and down fiercely, working out his aggression in the workout room that was in the arena.

Stephanie was pacing in her own office, silently praying everything went smoothly tonight and closed her eyes, knowing how angry her husband was. Then her thoughts turned to Jade. The woman was stubborn and she just hoped Jade knew what she was doing when it came to Randy Orton. She had a feeling he wouldn't leave her friend alone, maybe offering Jade a job wasn't the best idea in the world.

~!~

He had time for a cigarette.

Randy slipped outside, finding his usual spot at every arena, a place in the shadows where he wouldn't be bothered. Some place in a corner so he could see who was coming? He wouldn't put it past dear old Paul to sneak attack him with that damn sledgehammer, even though he had been told he couldn't lay a hand on him until WrestleMania. Now THAT was going to be fun. Snorting, Randy dropped down to the pavement, leaning back against the wall and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

The arena door opened a few minutes later as Jade stepped out, taking a quick cigarette break as she walked over to lean against a nearby wall, lighting it. She inhaled and closed her eyes, letting all worries and concerns for her drain for an instant, just a moment. She had a headache, having popped some aspirin for it. Were these writers serious? Things were going to change as she shook her head, taking another drag, knowing she couldn't be out here long. She had a ton of work to do and would probably be up all night in her hotel room going through that mess Stephanie gave her.

The minute she had stepped outside, he noticed her. It was interesting how she seemed to pop up everywhere, almost like it was predetermined. Randy didn't move, his face lit up for the briefest of seconds as he finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the pavement beside him, clasping his hands around his knees.

"You look tired." He commented finally.

Jumping, Jade dropped her cigarette as she looked over in the corner, seeing the orange dot and sighed before swiping it from the ground and relit it. "Jesus..." She whispered, shaking her head and took another drag, one arm crossed in front of her chest, her heels clicking as she walked back and forth slowly. "I'm not tired, just have a headache."

Why was she even talking to him? Why was he always out here when she went for her cigarette breaks? Sighing, Jade knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever since she worked with him, but that's all they were going to be was professional.

Randy was really good at reading people, which was why he himself was uneasy to read. He stood up, stepping out into the light, his blue eyes staring at her intently. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him; unless for work, and even then that was dubious. No doubt Stephanie and Paul had told her he was dangerous and likely to take her head off. He lowered his head, inwardly sighing.

Jade seen the way he was looking at her and then watched as he lowered his head, like he'd been scolded, finding it rather amusing. He probably read her and hoped he just kept his distance. She didn't need to complicate things even more by getting involved with the talent, especially Randy. He hurt her best friend, she couldn't deny that, but she also couldn't judge him either. It wasn't her business. She was there to write the scripts and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Occasionally she'd have to deal with the Superstars, but other than that she was basically on her own, something she loved.

Randy turned to go inside, hesitating and glanced back at her. "I'm not the villain they say I am." He said softly, watching her head snap up and met her eyes. Knowing she probably wanted a moment to herself, he disappeared inside. He had a promo to cut.

"Steph is in her office and Trips is waiting to interrupt you."

"Good."

Jade finished her cigarette slowly, thinking about what he just said, and somehow she believed him. Granted, he broke script, but Paul had done that a few times from what she remembered. Stephanie would call her constantly, complaining about Paul's attitude. So really, the man had no place to talk. Sighing, Jade shoved all of that garbage out of her mind, including Randy's words. She didn't care. She just wanted to do her job, make money to keep her condo, and go home at least once a week to get some peace of mind. Flicking her cigarette away, Jade blew the smoke out as she headed back inside to continue looking over the ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whoa darlin', got to watch where you're going." Mark had no idea who the hell this woman was, but if she didn't pay better attention, she was going to become a smear on the floor. He let go of her arms, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You lost?" From the look he was now getting, he was guessing she worked for the show in some capacity. He hated Raw. He didn't know anybody and that irked him to no end.

"I'm sorry, sir." She muttered, raking a hand through the top of her hair, having been too deep in thought to see this giant of a man come at her head on. Jade had to clear her mind and focus as she flashed him a smile, fixing her glasses, and looked up until jade green met emerald green, swallowing hard. Dear lord these men were gorgeous, especially this one. "Jade Halverson." She said, extending her hand, her tone purely professional. "I'm taking over Stephanie's duties as the lead script writer for Raw."

"You write for the Times." Mark said, shaking her hand with a firm grip, nodding when she flashed a surprised smile. "Quite a leap, from the newspaper to the WWE." He said contemplating her before shrugging. "Good luck, darlin'." He nodded once at her, walking past. He didn't get involved with the writers. That was sheer stupidity. That and this wasn't his show, no point in getting interested.

Jade watched him walk away and shrugged with a smile, glad he wasn't devouring her with his eyes. He was a professional, she liked that. Not to mention he looked like he'd been around the block and a leader of the locker room. Jade went on her way and walked back into her office, sitting down in her chair and began working again. That was the first person who had acknowledged she worked for the Times. Smiling, Jade started writing notes down, nodding and played Theatre of Tragedy to get lost in while she typed.

~!~

"Paul!" Stephanie screeched, her voice hitting dangerously shrill notes as she rushed towards her stumbling husband. "What happened?" She demanded, frowning at the bruise forming on his head. "You were supposed to just break in the promo, not fight-"

"I didn't, Rhodes and DiBiase got me from behind." He growled. "I didn't fucking TOUCH Orton, okay?"

Cody smirked as he walked through the curtain along with Ted, both of them looking arrogant along with Randy, passing Stephanie and Paul. "How's your head?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe next time you won't mess with the Legacy."

Cody snorted as they all three walked away, knowing Stephanie couldn't do anything about it considering the stipulation had nothing to do with them. "This calls for a celebration."

"I need a beer."

Randy wasn't paying them any attention, his gaze fastened on the unhappy couple before him. Paul looked ready to kill while Stephanie looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. "Aw Princess, don't be sad." He cooed, reaching out to brush away a tear. "I promise I didn't lay a finger on your husband."

"Back off, Orton." Paul was reaching the dangerously close to snapping point.

"I'll back off, when you stop telling your new employee bullshit stories about me."

Stephanie's eyes widened, knowing he meant Jade, and stood up as she stared back at Randy. "We just warned her about your anger problem and told her what you did to me." She stated truthfully, there was no point in lying to the man. "Just stay away from her, Randy."

"Or die."

"Paul!"

"No, Steph! He needs to know his fucking place and come Mania; he's going to find out who the real assassin in the company IS." He growled, hazel eyes flashing dangerously at Randy. "Leave Jade alone. We didn't tell her shit about you besides the damn truth!"

"You told her I was dangerous." Randy said softly, his own eyes flashing just as dangerously. Though while Paul's voice was growing louder and louder with his anger, Randy's was just getting quieter and calmer.

Stephanie was beginning to shrink back, tugging Paul's arm.

"I'm only too dangerous to people I don't like."

"You fucking jumped script for no reason and HURT my wife!" Paul snarled, his entire body tensed to the point where veins were bulging out of his arms and neck, his entire face going red. Soon he was going to have his way with Randy and he couldn't wait for it to happen. "You're dangerous when you don't get what you fucking want!"

"Paul, please..."

"I'm warning you now, Orton. I don't care WHAT the consequences are. If I find out you're bothering Jade, I WILL end you." His voice grew deceptively quiet before stalking away, pulling Stephanie with him.

"Sounds to me like Paulie boy wishes he was fucking his wifey's friend instead of the old lady." Cody said, loud enough for Paul to overhear and smirked when Paul tensed, watching the older man slowly turn around. "Is that it? You want to give it to the writer since the boss's daughter has lost her appeal?"

Randy folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow.

Paul completely lost it and speared Cody to the floor, pounding him in the face with his fist. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He bellowed, knowing Randy couldn't get involved as he felt Ted pull him off and ended up punching him square in the mouth, turning his anger back on Cody. "I'll fucking KILL you! Jade is like my damn sister and I don't want her with a psycho!"

Cody was trying to fight back as he shoved Paul into Ted, who ended up being knocked back, Stephanie far enough away to where she wasn't being harmed.

Ted growled and attacked Paul from behind, both of them beginning to beat the Game down.

Randy watched with wide blue eyes, his expression totally innocent. He hadn't done a thing this time. This was all on Cody and he wasn't getting in the middle of it, unless he had too. He shot the Princess a look, watching as she cringed against a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"HOLY SHIT DUDE!"

Ted looked up, going pale.

"Oh thank god!" Stephanie whispered as she rushed over to her husband, seeing Cody and Ted were backing up from the locker room leader Mark Calaway, though fans knew him better as The Undertaker. "Paul, are you alright?"

Paul grunted, nodding as Mark helped him up and groaned as he was slapped upside the head. "What the fuck man?" He growled, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "I was defending my family and got jumped."

"Oh bullshit!" Cody spat, immediately paling when Mark's head snapped to stare at them hardening.

"Cody, do the right thing and keep your mouth shut for ONCE." Ted stated, seeing Randy was just standing there, knowing there had to be an explanation.

"You let him provoke you into doing something stupid." Mark said bluntly, his eyes never leaving Legacy. "You three best get the hell on out of here before I decide I'm in the mood for a fight."

Randy snorted, finally breaking his silence. "Let's go boys; we got what we wanted anyway."

Cody winked at Stephanie as they walked by.

"Orton!" Paul growled, seeing the man stop as he glared back at him. "Just remember, even if you do pursue her, after Mania, you won't be able to perform like a man. Leave Jade alone or you WILL regret it."

"Paul, enough!" Stephanie hissed, knowing her husband was purposely provoking him, shaking her head and slapped him after Legacy was gone.

"What the hell?"

"Do you know what you just did? He's going to pursue her now just to spite us!" Stephanie growled and stormed away, shoving Mark past her and ignored his shocked look. Hell hath no fury like a woman -especially a wife- scorned.

Paul lowered his head and followed her, knowing he'd have to kiss some major ass to get back in her good graces, and also knew she was right.

Mark was left to wonder just what the hell all that had been about. Randy broke script. He got that. This was all highly personal, check. Where did Jade come into play? Scratching his head, he just walked away, figuring he'd do what he had too and get back on Smackdown!.

"What now?"

"Yeah, Randy, what now?"

"Now, you two are going to take a walk and leave me alone."

~!~

The rest of the night was fairly quiet and Jade finally left her office, closing the door behind her, carrying her laptop with her along with her briefcase. She'd gotten through half of her work and was pleased she hadn't been disturbed. Jade let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, and dug in her purse for a cigarette. She hadn't taken another break and was in dire need of her nicotine fix to wake her up long enough to go back to the hotel. Screw pulling an all-nighter. The jetlag was setting in quickly and Jade was exhausted as she headed out of the arena toward her car.

Randy was leaning back against a concrete divider, near her car convenient enough, smoking a cigarette of his own. He was fresh out of the shower, in his street clothes of faded blue jeans and a black tee shirt that stretched over his well defined chest. He didn't look up when he heard footsteps, just continued nudging his duffel bag with the toe of his tennis shoe.

Jade unlocked her car and opened the back door, shoving her things inside before closing it, letting out a loud yawn that couldn't be stifled. She was a lot more tired than she thought, though she knew it was from the plane ride. Granted, she loved traveling, but Jade would have to get used to it as she shook her head, lighting up, and took a long drag before sliding inside the driver's side. She needed a minute as she leaned her head back, her arm dangling out of the window that she put down, and closed her eyes. What a night this had been! She had a feeling she would be getting inspiration for a new story idea in no time, maybe something a little darker. Smirking, she took another drag and turned her Theatre of Tragedy CD on.

Randy's head snapped up, walking around and crouching down by her car, his head level with hers. "Theatre of Tragedy? Could you turn it up?" He asked softly, blowing smoke away from her. Damn, but she looked tired, jetlag no doubt. He idly wondered if she was used to traveling, knowing what a bitch it could be until a person's body got on a schedule, of sorts.

"You know who this is?" She asked with surprise in her tone, smiling when he nodded, staring into his soft blue eyes. They were no longer cold like earlier as she took a drag and unlocked the passenger door. "The seat is free if you want to listen with me." She offered, watching as he walked around her car and slid inside, the seat going back for his long legs. 'Cassandra' was currently playing as she turned it up a little, 'Voices' coming on next. "I'm sorry about Stephanie and Paul." Jade said after a bit, looking over at him. "I don't think ill of you or anything Randy." She wanted him to know that. Hell, if she didn't trust him on some level, he wouldn't be in this car with her right now.

"Don't be, it's not your problem." Randy said dismissively, rolling down the window so he could finish his cigarette without smoking up her car, his head bobbing in time to the music. He wasn't going to go into detail on the situation; no doubt her friends had already done that for him. Besides, it wasn't any of her business, not to be rude. "I'm glad you don't think I'm too big a monster though." His relieved smile had a hint of a boyish quality to it.

"I told you; whatever happened between you and them is no business of mine. I'm here to do a job and I don't need any added drama in my life." She replied bluntly, flicking ash out the window, moving her head along with his and suddenly changed the song to 'Exile', one of her favorites and saw the approval in his eyes. "I still can't believe you know this band." That boggled her for some reason and seen his eyebrow slowly rise in question. "Sorry, but you don't look like the type to listen to this type of music. I took you for hip-hop or maybe even rap, which isn't bad depending on the artist."

Randy shrugged, using his almost dead cigarette to light a fresh one. "I'm eclectic, I like a little of everything. Lacuna Coil will be performing in the city we're hitting next week, right after the show, I'm thinking about going. But I might deny it if you ever tell anyone." He added with a teasing grin. His brand of music got him labeled a pussy on more then one occasion.

"You listen to Lacuna Coil?" She blurted out, eyes widening in shock, and immediately turned to face him as she lit a fresh cigarette, not in any hurry to leave now. "That is one of my favorite bands." She suddenly swapped out of her Theatre of Tragedy for Lacuna Coil, 'Comalies' blasting through the speakers, but she kept it low enough to where they could talk without shouting at each other. "Your secret is safe with me." She winked at him, all the windows rolled down so the car didn't get smoky. It was a rental after all; she had to have some kind of respect.

"I listen to everything." Randy repeated, smiling; looking completely relaxed, which was unusual for him. Normally, he was tense and on alert. For good reason. A second later, the car door was opened and he was being yanked out viciously and tossed down onto the pavement. "What the fuck, Trips?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I WARNED YOU."

"Paul!"

Randy groaned when he got a heavy boot planted on his stomach.

Jade immediately got out of the car and rushed over, her eyes widened as she stared back at Stephanie. "Paul, stop it!" She shouted and took her cigarette, burning his arm.

"FUCK!"

She shoved him away and bent down to check on Randy, glaring up at Stephanie. "Get him out of here NOW. He wasn't doing anything to me! We were just talking and I invited him to listen to music in my car! What I fucking do is no concern of yours or anyone else's, asshole!" She snarled, helping Randy up, shaking her head as he held his stomach.

"Paul, do you realize what you've done?" Stephanie demanded angrily, seeing her husband lower his head, holding his burned arm. "Jade, I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going home."

"No, don't, it's alright." Randy said, staring down at her, hiding his amusement at Paul's cursing. Being burnt with a cigarette hurt like a bitch. "Don't leave, Jade."

Stephanie was both angry with her husband and paranoid about what Randy was up to now. "Paul...car, do you know what you just did?"

The son of a bitch had just broken the agreement between them, Randy was free to press charges if he wanted.

"Jesus Christ, we were just talking!" Jade was livid and threw her cigarette down on the pavement, shaking her head. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, Paul. I don't need you, Stephanie or anyone warning me away from Randy. If I want to talk to the man, I'll do it." Her New York temper was flaring, Jade was born and bred; her parents were hot shot attorneys, though she never spoke to them. "I would've thought you'd be a LITTLE more professional than this, Paul. It would've been different had he actually ATTACKED me." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Jade, we're just trying to protect you."

"Take your protection and shove it up your ass, Steph! I don't care what happened between you three, do you hear me? We were talking about music for crying out loud!" This place was a drama zone and Jade was seriously contemplating getting out before she went in too deep.

"Look, I'm leaving, alright?" Randy backed away, hands in the air, his eyes on Paul. Cautiously, he stooped down to grab his duffel bag. Shaking his head, he headed for his car, reaching around to feel his scraped back. Oh yeah, if he was feeling particularly vindictive…

"Do you realize he now has the right to press charges?" Stephanie demanded, rounding on her moron husband.

"Randy, wait!" Jade called after him, jogging to catch up, and seen him stop to turn around to face her. She felt terrible about this, knowing Paul attacked him because of her. She was having a great time talking to him, finding out he was into the same music as she was. Granted, she liked a little bit of everything just like he did. "Drive safely." She murmured, touching his arm before turning and walking away, shaking her head in disappointment while Stephanie berated her husband on the way to their own car. So much for a peaceful night.

"Hey wait." Randy now chased her down, ignoring Paul and Stephanie's shocked and disapproving glares. "Next week, that concert, want to go with me?" He asked, sounding shy. "I don't know anyone else who would enjoy Lacuna Coil as much as me and..." He trailed off, this would be the second time he asked her out and no doubt the second time she turned her down.

She couldn't pass up Lacuna Coil or a real chance to get to know Randy. That vow of hers was being tossed out the window. "I'd love to." She murmured softly, nodding. "Let me know when and where." She was completely ignoring Stephanie and Paul, still livid at them, and she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. She genuinely liked Randy; he seemed like a good guy when he wasn't at work. Like a few minutes ago in her car, he was perfectly calm and talking to her about music, something they could both relate too. She wasn't going to jump into bed with him or anything, but people could think what they wanted. She honestly didn't give a rat's ass. "I mean it, drive safely."

Randy cocked an eyebrow, staring at her with a slightly amused twinkle in his eyes. "All he did was scrape my back a little, no head damage." He rapped his knuckles against the side of his head with a soft laugh.

Paul snorted at that, dragging his still ranting wife away, knowing he had major ass to kiss tonight.

"I'm glad you find this all very amusing, Randy." Jade said dryly, rolling her eyes, and stifled another yawn.

She was going to kill Paul for overreacting, as usual. Jade knew he needed to take anger management classes or something because the man flew off the handle at the tiniest thing it seemed. Then again, she hadn't been around to witness what transpired between them and Randy, glad for that.

"Well, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit, Jade?" He asked softly, watching her trying to suppress a yawn and frowned. "You look dead on your feet. YOU be careful. Do you want me to follow you?" He offered, concern shining in his blue eyes.

"Sorry, Paul gets on my nerves if you haven't noticed." She sighed, knowing she was overreacting, but she was also very tired and not thinking straight. "I'll be fine. I just..." She yawned again, this time longer and louder. "Good night, Randy."

Jade walked to her car and slid in the driver's side, resting her head on the steering wheel for a second before lighting another cigarette, starting the ignition. It was just ten minutes away, if that. She could handle it as she pulled out of there, blasting Lacuna Coil, and headed on the road. Sleep was all she was craving at the moment.

Frowning, Randy was tempted to call Cody or Ted and have one of them tail her. But if she noticed, most likely, she wouldn't take too kindly to it. Not to mention, that'd be cementing what everyone apparently was telling her about him. Psychotic.

"Are you done for the night, man?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor."

"Sure."

Randy smirked. "Make sure Paul's car isn't running in the morning."

~!~

Being woken up after only three hours of sleep did NOT bode well for Jade at all. She slowly stumbled out of bed, her entire body hurting from head to toe, knowing she was still incredibly jetlagged. She'd managed to change into a lavender colored nightgown before heading to bed that went to her knees and was spaghetti strapped. Yawning loudly, Jade opened the door, her vision still blurry considering she didn't have her contacts in or her glasses on. She didn't care WHO it was either, tempted to just bitch slap them and slam the door in their face.

Mark stared down at the woman with a frown, glancing down at the room number scrawled on his hand and sighed. "Sorry." He grunted, seeing her squinting and wondered if the woman was blind. "I think I read this wrong." Maybe it was a six, damn Glen and his shitty writing.

"Hey moron, I'm across the hall." Glen snorted, arching an eyebrow. "Or not, take your time." He shut the door.

Jade finally managed to clear her vision, for the most part and seen Mark Calaway standing in front of her, nodding. "No problem. You found him. Good night."

She slammed the door in his face and went back to bed. What the hell was WRONG with these people? Didn't they know to have MORE than one keycard if they were sharing a room? Jade growled and slipped back into bed, immediately falling asleep. This traveling was going to take some getting used to.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"At least I'm not a bitch. Damn, she had a fine set of tits though, didn't she?"

"I'm NEVER bunking with you again."

"I thought you wanted to catch up on old times, bro?"

Mark slapped his forehead.

~!~

A few days later, Jade walked into the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama wearing tan Capri's with a dark pink top, not in the mood for any dark colors. It was hot, but then again it was the south. Even in February the heat was on as she sighed, holding a cup of coffee, already having her nicotine fix. Her white Skechers thumped against the concrete as she headed inside, dress being business casual. She only had to dress up really nice when Vince and Linda were on the road, which wasn't often nowadays. Shane and Stephanie were slowly, but surely taking over the business. Jade had her hair back in a ponytail, clips on the side to keep it slick and she was running late.

"You're late!" Stephanie wailed, looking like she was trying to out walk a horde of people behind her, all of them talking at once, trying to get her attention. Her hair was coming out of the bun she had pinned it back in, looking frazzled. Finally, she rounded on them. "SET UP DAMN APPOINTMENTS FOR TONIGHT! I can't THINK with you all hounding me!" She breathed a sigh of relief when they dispersed -looking stunned- and slumped against the wall. "We're busy tonight."

"I can see that." Jade sipped her coffee, wondering just WHY her writing team was going to Stephanie. Granted, she was late, but only by a few minutes. "Traffic was hell on earth. You would think this being Alabama it wouldn't be busy, but damn was I wrong."

"The writers need the final ideas. You can talk to them about it. Oh and don't forget we're having that huge meeting at 7 before the show. There's something big happening." She then walked away before Jade could question her about it.

"Never a dull moment." Jade muttered and turned around, walking toward her office.

"Metro, nothing country about it." Stephanie said with a nod, stopping to turn around, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "You'll eventually get used to it and learn to leave early. My first week, I was so late I didn't make it UNTIL the end of a show, I got lost and stuck behind a semi that overturned. Start renting cars with GPS, it'll save you a lot of headaches."

"Got it, thanks." She flashed a quick smile before heading off, sipping her coffee as she went.

For the most part her jetlag had subsided and she was feeling bright eyed and bushytailed. Not to mention she couldn't get a certain man off her mind to save her life. A man with piercing blue eyes and a smile that could make any woman weak in the knees, even her. After getting the fiasco settled with her writing team, giving them the ideas, Jade walked into her office and sat down, getting to work on the scripts that were already written out. They were pretty good; she would let them slide for now, knowing they had nothing else to go off of. Stephanie would be pleased, she was sure of it.

~!~

"Wait- what are you doing? That's a girl's band." Ted said, peering over Randy's shoulder, staring down at the laptop Randy was currently on. "A Goth girl's band."

"None of your business." Randy grumbled, busy reserving tickets, smirking. Best seats in the house just like he wanted.

"Who the hell is Lacuna Coil?"

"I think I've heard of them. My girlfriend listens to them. Dude, you actually LISTEN to them?" Ted started laughing, immediately closing his mouth when Randy shot him a steely gaze. "Hey uh...more power to you man. Girl power!"

Cody was trying so hard not to laugh as he shook his head, wondering if Ted enjoyed putting his foot in his mouth. "Now who needs to watch what they say?"

"Me." Ted groaned, having gotten slapped upside the head by their leader. "So what's going on for tonight?"

"We haven't gotten our scripts yet. Damn writers." Cody grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"Go see them then." Randy murmured absentmindedly, shutting down the laptop.

"Your girlfriend is lead script, you go-" Ted shut right the hell up when Randy's cold stare pierced him. "Or maybe I can go..."

"Did Paul ever make it the other night?"

"No, you did a good job."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade looked up when her office door opened, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her. She recognized him as one of the guys Randy hung out with. Legacy was their wrestling group name. She needed to know these things being the lead script writer and whatnot. "May I help you with something?" She asked politely, forgetting his name, which was bad. Jade was never good with names and sighed inwardly, closing her laptop.

"Yeah, I'm here to find out what Legacy is up to tonight." Ted said, leaning in the doorway, arching an eyebrow at her.

She was hot, that was undeniable, but what the hell did Randy find so interesting about her? Maybe because she was Stephanie's friend and he was currently playing one hell of a mind game on Paul? No...Even Randy wasn't devoting his free time to that shit.

"Legacy..." She murmured more to herself than him, knowing Randy probably didn't want to see her after their encounter a few nights ago. It hadn't been her fault, but it had been because of her. She pulled out a piece of paper and looked it over, handing it to him. "Here you go. Just a promo and handicap match with Paul. Nothing too big." She turned back to her laptop, turning Lacuna Coil up, looking forward to that concert with Randy, if the offer was still on the table.

Ted stared down at the paper, frowning and looked up. "You listen to that shit too?" He groaned, slapping his forehead with a sigh. "What the hell is up with that band? They're not even THAT-" He trailed off, realizing something. Randy had been buying tickets for this group, two tickets…Ted smirked.

Jade laughed softly at the look on his face, raising an eyebrow, wondering if that smirk was intended for her or a secret joke only he was in on. "What's your name?" She asked, seeing his eyes widen slightly, and knew she'd caught him off guard. Good. She liked keeping these boys on their toes.

"Ted, most call me Teddy, even though I hate it."

"Well, Teddy, is there something else I can help you with? Because if not, I need to get back to work." She said coolly, being polite even though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nope, nothing you can help ME with." He waved at her before walking out, closing the door behind him.

~!~

"Dude, what the hell took you so long?"

"Just chatting with Jade."

Randy's head shot up.

"She's feisty."

"What the hell were you talking to her about?"

Ted couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Lacuna Coil." He shrugged nonchalantly, seeing Randy tense, and knew instantly he'd been right. "She said something about going to a concert to see them. She was listening to them."

Cody's eyebrow raised and slowly looked over at Randy. "I think we should go to the cafeteria, Ted."

"Man, it was-"

"TED!"

Cody was too late because Randy now had Ted pinned to the wall with his forearm, choking the air out of his friend. "What the HELL did you say to her?" He demanded.

"Nothing man, nothing!"

"Do NOT fuck this up for me; she doesn't think I'm fucking crazy!"

Cody had to cough quietly; it LOOKED like Randy was crazy at the moment.

"Man, I didn't say anything about the concert. I just made a comment about the band because she was listening to it." Ted managed to gasp out, coughing as Randy released him, holding his throat with his hand and shot Cody a glare.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I didn't say shit."

"So are you and the writer together or what?"

Cody groaned, putting his head in his hands, knowing that was a wrong thing to say, especially when Randy hauled off and punched Ted in the mouth.

Ted decided to keep his thoughts to himself and his mouth shut when around Randy.

"Look, just...just focus on tonight, okay?" Randy said after several minutes of silence, running his hands along the sides of his head. "Did you at least get the script?"

Ted mutely held it out.

Randy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Cakewalk." He wrapped an arm around Ted's shoulders. "Sorry, man."

He nodded, knowing how Randy's temper was, shrugging. "I've had worse." He stated smugly and smirked when Randy just chuckled, sitting down beside Cody. "Legacy needs some action."

"That's what I'm saying. Did you press charges on Trips yet, Randy?"

"You kidding? Randy is going to make him pay at Mania. He doesn't need the cops; we can take out the Game on our own." Just like his father, Ted was bold, brash and cocky.

Cody was the same way, minus being like his father.

"I don't WANT to press charges on Trips. I just want to bash his skull in." Randy said, staring down at his open hands as if picturing Paul's head between them. "Speaking of, where are they?"

"Stephanie is in her office and he's around somewhere with Michael."

"Deadman still here?"

"Why do we care?"

"Because the Deadman is going to be a problem as far as Stephanie is concerned." Cody stated, wondering if Ted was as dumb as he looked. Apparently.

"Why would he be a problem?"

"Do the last few days not come to mind?"

It dawned on Ted and he nodded, the realization coming over his face. "Ohhh I see..."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Randy looked at Jade, arching an eyebrow. "No, just running ideas between ourselves, maybe something you'd be interested in hearing?" He offered with a smile.

"Legacy takes on the Undertaker?"

Cody slapped Ted upside his head.

"Actually..."

"Actually, it's funny you mentioned him." Jade walked into the locker room, handing Randy the paper. "Hot off the press so to speak." She shrugged when both of his goons stared at her with confused expression on their faces. "I'm used to working for the Times." Jade turned her attention back to Randy. "You have a match tonight against Undertaker and Legacy is banned from ringside." She seen him clutch the paper tightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sorry, it was Steph's idea and he requested the match specifically." She had no idea why SHE was apologizing, but felt it necessary.

"That son of-"

"Cody, it's fine man, its fine." Randy said, calming down his friend, his eyes never leaving Jade. "Don't worry about it." He said softly, passing the paper back to Ted. "No need for you to be sorry."

"'Taker asked for this, Randy, you-"

"I said its fine."

She smiled back at him, glad he was taking the news so lightly. She hated that she was the one to have to deliver the news to him, but...it was part of her job. When she was at work she was strictly business; even if he was incredibly gorgeous, sexy and had eyes that she could stare into for hours on end.

"I can't believe this..." Cody mumbled, ignoring Randy's glare and sat down.

Jade flashed him another apologetic smile, her eyes showing it, and walked out to head back to her office.

"Wait-" Randy stepped out into the hallway, gently grabbing her hand, his fingers brushing against hers for a moment. "Did you still want to go to that concert with me?" He asked softly, hearing Ted beginning to snicker and reached back to slam the door shut. He made a mental note to RKO his friend on concrete later.

Her green eyes lit up when he mentioned it again, nodding emphatically. "Definitely, I was hoping you were serious." She leaned against the wall, squeezing his hand back gently, his eyes taking her breath away. This man was going to be the death of her, she simply knew it, and wasn't at all concerned when he didn't let go of her hand immediately. "So when and where?" She prompted, winking at his boyish grin. "I want details."

"Details huh? Well, how bout we go have a quick smoke and I'll give them to you." He teased. "I'll even tell you who the opening acts are and just how great the seats are."

"They're BOTH sick in the head."

"Ssshhhh Randy will know we're at the door."

Ted opened it enough to toss out the cigarettes and lighter. "Peace offering!"

Jade giggled as she shook her head, seeing he smoked the same brand she did. "I'll have to bum one off of you since I didn't bring mine with. Do you mind?" She smiled when he shook his hand, handing her the pack, and walked with him outside, hand in hand. Once they were outside, Jade watched him light up and held her cigarette out to the flame, taking a drag and blew the smoke out. "Okay so how much do I owe you for the ticket?" When he just stared at her, Jade raised an eyebrow. "You're not footing the entire bill for this unless you want too." When he just chuckled, she shrugged, taking another drag while leaning against the railing, him facing her. "Thank you for inviting me by the way."

"You're welcome, like I said, hard to find someone else who shares some of my taste in music." As for the bill, Randy had invited her; she hadn't asked to go along so he felt like he should pick up the tab. Not to mention he had already paid for the tickets. "All you have to do Jade is show up." He inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine working its way through his system, beginning to relax.

"I'll be there, you can count on it." She assured him, taking another drag and flicked ash, seeing how tense he was. She felt bad, knowing Stephanie and Paul were putting him through the ringer, though he had jumped script. Still, he made a mistake, one mistake, and she hoped they solved this at WrestleMania their next big pay-per-view event, her first. She was nervous, but didn't show it, keeping that smile on her face as he just stared intently at her. "So tell me who the opening act is."

Grinning, Randy launched into who was opening the show, where it would be, excitement in his voice. It was genuinely nice to find someone else who apparently was weird, though she could get away with it being a girl. Now if he had been gay, the guys might have cut him some slack, as it was.

"That sounds awesome. God I can't wait!" She was excited herself, the smile on her face widening even more, grinning and finished her cigarette as she threw it down and stubbed it with her shoe, seeing how relaxed Randy was. Only around her did he seem like that, but Jade wasn't going to read anything into it. "Randy, you are the best." She hugged him around the neck in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. "I gotta run, but I want to talk more about the concert later on okay?"

"Sure." Randy shrugged, pleased when she didn't automatically remove her arms.

"Am I interrupting something?"

He tensed instantly, stepping in front of Jade, eyes narrowing. "What's up, Deadman?"

"Let's talk, son."

"I'll talk to you later, Randy." She murmured softly, knowing she had to head back inside. Mark was a professional, he wouldn't cause a fight like Paul. The thought made her blood boil as she quickly bypassed Mark and went inside the arena, leaving them to do their business. The entire way back to her office, Jade was worried about Randy and groaned inwardly. 'What the hell am I doing?' She thought, shaking her head and pushed everything in her head aside, needing to focus on her job. Not to mention they still had that big meeting at seven and it was a quarter to six at the moment.

"What do you want, Calaway?"

"Just to give you a little friendly advice." Mark said nothing friendly about his tone. "You EVER put your hands on Stephanie again and what I do to you tonight will seem like child's play when I'm finished."

"That made very little sense, old man."

"Hey Randy, we-"

Cody stopped, seeing Randy was not with the writer, but with the Phenom instead. "We need you inside man. Gotta go over the script."

Ted was in a tense stance, ready to strike, no matter if this was the locker room leader or not. He would protect their leader, his loyalty one hundred percent. "You can have him later in the ring, Deadman."

Cody nodded as Randy started toward them, all three of them keeping their eyes locked on Mark.

Mark watched the three walk away, fully expecting them to turn around and attack him at any second, that seemed to be a Legacy thing. Snorting, he shook his head. Some Legacy.

"How's tonight going down?" Cody asked in a soft undertone once they were inside, not wanting to be overheard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade walked inside the huge meeting room five minutes before it was to start, seeing a lot of the Superstars hadn't arrived yet. She seen Stephanie was there already and walked over, sitting down, having a notepad in hand just in case. She was always prepared and had no idea what the hell this meeting was about.

"How's Orton?" Paul sneered, walking in, causing Jade to roll her eyes. He still couldn't believe she burned him.

"How's your arm?"

Stephanie sighed. "Paul, knock it off and leave her alone."

If Paul fucked this up and Jade left, Stephanie was going to bury his career and the look she shot him told him that very clearly.

Clearing his throat, Paul dropped down into a seat.

Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, sighing when Legacy walked in.

Randy dropped down into a chair, Cody and Ted sitting on either side of him, his eyes focused on Jade before snapping to Paul, flashing a smile. "How's the arm?" He asked casually.

"You son-"

Jade put her head in her hands, shaking it slowly back and forth, wanting to grip her hair, but couldn't because it was up at the moment and she didn't want to mess with it.

"Randy, don't antagonize my husband." Stephanie ordered, blue eyes narrowing.

"Hey, it's not our fault he decided to attack Randy."

"Yeah, tell him to calm his temper down."

Jade was going to another place as she closed her eyes, knowing she would need aspirin after this meeting was over with.

Stephanie sighed and ignored them, seeing other Superstars shuffle in.

"Hey darlin'." Mark greeted, dropping a kiss on Stephanie's head, halting to shake Paul's hand before settling in next to Jade. All the other chairs quickly being taken. "Hi again." He greeted, smiling at her before his attention moving to Stephanie.

Randy coughed, just as Cody muttered 'cocksucker'. "Wow... maybe it's time to give up smoking." He grunted, laying his head on the table, trying not to laugh.

"Hi." She replied, looking up at him.

He was very good looking with emerald green eyes and long black hair. He actually was drop dead gorgeous, but Jade had her mind on another man at the moment. Her eyes left his and moved to Randy, raising an eyebrow and rolled her eyes when his shoulders started shaking. Whatever he was laughing about, she didn't want to know.

Paul was grinning from ear to ear, sitting beside his wife, and squeezed her hand gently as the rest of the Superstars filed in, the door closing.

"Jade, would you join me up here please?"

Raising an eyebrow, she stood up and faced the entire crowd, looking cool, calm and collected.

"Some of you haven't had the chance to meet our new lead script writer. She's my best friend and I've been trying to get her into the company for years now. I expect each and every one of you to treat her with the same respect as you would me and my family because, blood or not, she is a McMahon. Jade, welcome to the family."

"Thank you." She smiled, shaking Stephanie's hand and embraced her before going back to sit down after shaking a few hands.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shane panted as he rushed in, shaking his head. "Traffic was a bitch!"

"So is your wife when she's on her rag." Ted said under his breath, snorting when Randy gripped the edge of the table, trying not to laugh.

"You boys about done?" Mark drawled, the room shutting up instantly.

"In three to five days..."

Randy's entire face was beat red by now.

Disrespectful little bastards! Stephanie scowled as she nodded at her brother, waving him off, tapping her chin in thought. "There's been a change of plans for tonight's script. It will be Triple H and the Undertaker versus The Legacy."

Cody's eyes widened while Randy immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm not done." Stephanie was pissed as she gripped the table with her hands, glaring at Legacy with fire in her eyes. "They can choose a partner to make it an even six man tag team match. Now are you two through or do I have to make it a handicapped match by letting them choose TWO partners?"

Jade had her eyes on the table, knowing Stephanie was angry and couldn't believe how disrespectful Ted and Cody were being.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did." She turned to her brother, who took the floor. "You all know who Shane is. He will finish the meeting."

"Unless there was something else you three would like to add?" Shane asked politely, his eyes narrowed. What had happened to him and his father had been fine. What had happened to Stephanie wasn't.

Randy looked to Cody then to Ted. "You can speak now."

Cody snickered.

Mark leaned back with a sigh. Smackdown! was looking better and better by the minute. At least there the younger stars weren't complete jackasses.

"Anyway..." Shane turned his attention to the entire group, taking a deep breath. "Stephanie and I have been going over the company's financial situation matching it with ratings. While they're decent, we want great. This is why we've talked to Vince and Linda and have made the decision to get rid of the brand extension."

Jade's head snapped up while every Superstar's jaw dropped in the room, including Paul's.

Stephanie was beaming from ear to ear, though she didn't like the look Jade shot her, holding her hand up to let her know they would talk about this later on.

"Raw, Smackdown! and ECW are going to be remerged into one show again."

Damn right they were going too! Why the hell hadn't she told her about this sooner? Was this the reason why Jade had been hired? She could BARELY juggle Raw and now they were adding Smackdown! and ECW to the pile? Jade felt faint as she leaned back against her seat, staring at the table.

Mark frowned, clearing his throat.

"Aww hell, locker room leader is back on our asses." Glen spoke up from the chair he had been twirling in.

Chuckling, Shane gestured for Mark to say whatever was on his mind.

"Going to keep running all three shows then with everyone on one show?" When Shane nodded, Mark arched an eyebrow. "Mind explaining to us how that'll work out? Given how many Superstars you have?"

"No kidding, a lot of us barely see air time as it is."

"With this decision finalized, I'm afraid I don't have an answer at the moment. There will be cuts, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. Though our biggest stars will be on one show will draw a bigger audience, hereby allowing the ratings to skyrocket again." Shane explained, sighing when he heard groans, hating to be the one to deliver the news. Maybe taking over the family business was a bad idea after all.

"The important thing is to give the fans what they want. Not to mention it's about time the shows merge into one again." Stephanie added helpfully.

"I'm not finished with the news. Due to the merging, Raw will now be three hours long, Smackdown! will remain two hours and ECW will be no more. It will just be Raw and Smackdown! like it was before."

Stephanie knew the ECW stars were probably worried about their jobs, but they were going to do everything in their power to make sure everyone had air time.

Jade was rubbing her temples considering she was just hired and added to the payroll so to speak, really not wanting any problems. "So let me get this straight..." She finally spoke up. "I get hired after being told I'm going to be the lead script writer for the RAW brand only. Now you're telling me Smackdown! is going to be added?"

Stephanie smiled apologetically. "Jade, you can do this..."

"If I blow my head off, it's on your heads." She muttered, finally leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fair enough Jade, now are there any other questions?"

"Uh yeah, so us clowns who are married to the boss's daughter or bringing in the fans by flicking a lizard tongue-"

"Fuck off, Jacobs."

"We're going to be basically stuck doing house shows with no air time?"

"TNA is hiring."

"Good point."

Shane's eyes narrowed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Go for it. TNA is going downhill and we're going to crush them. Look, this is the best decision for the company and sometimes, the decisions aren't always easy. So I'm sorry, but we're going to try to balance everything out."

Jade wanted to strangle Stephanie, then Shane, not believing the mess they had drug her in. She was happy at the Times, here all she had was headaches.

"If there's no other questions, then we're finished here." He stated, turning around to face his sister, who looked troubled about this decision. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

Paul walked out, shaking his head, not believing Stephanie had kept that information from him.

Jade stood up with everyone, needing a cigarette in the worst way.

"This is bullshit." Glen said, falling besides Mark as they walked out of the room. "You'll be fine. Paul will be fine, Cena is going to be bouncing around like a moron."

"You're a mainstay."

"BARELY!"

"Who cares, you suck anyway."

"No shit."

"Excuse me." Jade mumbled, walking past both Mark and Glen, heading outside for a cigarette.

She was going to KILL Stephanie! Jade arrived outside and immediately lit up, pacing back and forth, taking small, fast drags to try to calm down. She was BARELY making it with Raw, how the hell was she going to add Smackdown! to the mix, not to mention remember the Superstar's names? The Times was looking really promising right now as she finished one cigarette and lit up another, needing two at the moment. She was pissed.

"Guys, I don't know what'll happen!" Randy shouted over his shoulder, storming outside for a much needed cigarette. "Go bother Stephanie!"

"She'll bury us, you know this!"

"Oh well, so be it."

"Let's go kick Paul's ass." Ted suggested.

Nodding, Cody followed him inside, leaving Randy to his smoke.

"Oh that's real mature." Jade snorted as she shook her head, glaring at Cody and Ted, taking a long drag of her cigarette while pacing back and forth.

Her head was pounding, that aspirin not helping her headache in the slightest and neither was nicotine. WrestleMania was coming up and now she had two shows to work on, not to mention this upcoming concert with Randy. Jade's mind was spinning as she seen him light up, not stopping her pacing. It helped her think as she finished her second cigarette, screwing it, and lighting up another. She didn't do this often so her lungs could handle it, needing to clear her mind somehow.

Randy watched her thoughtfully. It was a bit odd how Jade's obvious anxiety over this situation seemed to calm him down. Maybe it was just her. He wasn't even all that worried about the upcoming tag match, knowing Paul and Mark would be looking to kill him. He had his bases covered.

"I doubt Stephanie is going to make you solely in charge of all of the writing." He said finally. "She'll probably hire someone to share your responsibilities."

"What?" Jade sighed as she looked up at Randy, yanking her hair band out and fluffed it a little as it pooled down her back in waves. "That's not the point, Randy. I was told when I was hired that it would be strictly Raw. Now she springs this on me and a MONTH before WrestleMania." The more Jade thought about it, the more pissed off she became until she finally deflated. "I should go home." She whispered, sinking down against the building, and put her head in her knees, her cigarette between her fingers, arm dangling between her legs. This job was very stressful and as much as Jade loved being on her toes, this was a little too much. "She won't hire anyone because I'm the "best"." She did the finger quotations. "She's out of her fucking mind."

"In this business, there is always someone better then the best out there, waiting to be found." Randy said flatly, sliding down beside her, taking a deep drag off his cigarette and sighed, smoke pouring from his mouth. "Fact of the matter is, she'll have to hire someone because no matter how good you are, Jade, this job is too big for you alone. And if you quit, I hope you have great lawyers because Vince is a dick." He spoke from personal experience, not knowing she knew the entire family.

"Vince sue me?" Jade actually started laughing, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders in comfort and took another drag of her cigarette. "I've known those people since I was in diapers, Randy. They won't sue me, plus I have a stipulation in my contract that if things don't work out, I can leave with no strings attached. I'm here because I want to travel and get my juices flowing for my new book. I'm here for an adventure. Though you are right, I'm not the best. Hell, I can barely handle Raw so I hope the lead script writer on Smackdown! can tolerate me." She sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair and gripped it, flicking ash away.

"I didn't say you weren't the best." Randy corrected lightly, squeezing her shoulders gently. "It's a little saying around here. People get replaced all the time by someone who does it better, know what I'm saying? You're doing fine and after WrestleMania, everything will calm down and you'll probably be bored out of your mind." He sighed, momentarily resting his head against hers. "Do you write out the ideas yourself?"

"I know what you're saying and yeah I do." This felt nice as Jade closed her eyes, taking another drag of her cigarette, slowly letting the smoke flow out of her mouth and nose, knowing he was trying to calm her down, to comfort her. Normally she would've told an average person to get lost, but Randy was different. She liked him, a lot, and felt drawn to him in ways she couldn't understand or even begin to explain. "I doubt I'll be bored, but there's a lot of pressure with WrestleMania." That was the biggest event of the year for them and Stephanie just HAD to hire her right smack dab in the middle of it all. Talk about wrong timing. "I'm sorry, you have your own problems to deal with. I'll be alright. I'm just freaking out and not giving myself enough credit."

"Actually, you're not delegating like you should." Randy said thoughtfully, glancing down at her. "Don't get me wrong, Jade. You're doing a great job and I'm not trying to come off as a know-it-all or anything. But you're the lead writer, you can't take on all the work. That's what your staff is for. You tell THEM your ideas and let them work around it, then you go over and kick their asses when they get it wrong, be happy when they share your vision, make sense?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The problem is half of those writers don't know their head from their ass." Jade grunted, rubbing her temples, and seen her cigarette had burned down as she flicked it away, dropping her head forward. "Stephanie told me to do what I felt right in the position. I write the ideas out and give them to the writers, they do their work, but it's unsatisfactory. So I have to go back and proof read each idea and fix them, which is not my job..." She was basically pulling double duty, which is why she was constantly tired, and took a deep breath. "I think it's time they were trained the correct way on how to do things. You either do a job right the first time or get the fuck out." She lit another cigarette up, something to do with her hands.

Randy stood up, looking down at her intently. "Everyone has to start at the bottom, Jade, even them." He said softly, shrugging. "Ah, what do I know, I'm crazy." Laughing softly, he patted her arm. "You'll figure it out." He smiled at her before heading inside, knowing he had a match to get his mind on, wondering if Cody and Ted had made good on their idea of beating up Paul.

It was her work ethic as Jade sighed, putting her cigarette out and took another deep breath before finally standing up.

"Jade, everything alright?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

"You love me?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stood, dusting her Capri's off and raked a hand through her hair, having already taken the clips out. "I'm going to need therapy when all of this is said and done."

"I heard what you said to Randy and you're right." Stephanie sighed. "I'm going through the writers and firing the ones who are useless tonight." She held her hand up. "It's been a long time coming, Jade. We're going to hire new ones with more experience and put them through the ringer before handing them the job."

"What about Smackdown!? Am I going to have help or..."

"The lead over there just got fired for possession of drugs."

"FUCK!"

~!~

"'Taker is PISSED." Cody stated as they walked up to Randy.

"Why?"

"Because we shoved his ass into a deep freezer in the kitchen, apparently there's a banquet coming up. Bunch of dead gutted cows in there." Ted answered with a smirk.

This wasn't Jade's night as she walked down the hallway, only to be barreled down by an IRATE Mark Calaway. Her head smacked against the wall as he stalked past her, not even apologizing, and shook her head before going to her office, where she wouldn't get splattered. Jade looked over the ideas and rubbed her temples, deciding she was going to arrange this in a better form. Stephanie was firing the writers who didn't know what the hell they were doing or how to do their job. That was good. It left her with less people, but they liked her and could get the job done. The merging wouldn't happen until after WrestleMania, another perk.

"Move, Orton." Mark snarled, balling his fists at his sides, watching the smaller man leaning against the door, he could hear the morons inside giggling like nervous high school girls.

"Can't." Randy yawned, examining his fingernails.

"NOW."

"Say please." Randy said sweetly, blue eyes narrowing maliciously.

"'Taker, don't feel bad man! We know you like the cows!"

Cody was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. "Yeah, from behind..."

"Man that is just sick!"

Cody winced when a smack sounded hard outside the door, knowing it was either Randy's skull or a body part of 'Taker's. "It was just a joke, man!"

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a twist!"

Randy smirked, staring up at Mark who was so close they could have touched noses. "You heard them, calm down; it was just a joke." He hadn't even flinched when Mark's fist connected on the door.

"If you don't move your ass, I'm going to move it for you."

"Just don't do it from behind!"

"Mark, what's going on?" Paul walked up, glaring daggers back at Randy, who had the same expression on his face. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Ted heard Paul's voice and opened the door, standing beside Randy, Cody on his other. "You better wait until tonight before you decide to attack us."

"Wouldn't want ANOTHER fine, right Paulie?"

Paul was going to snap his neck in half, snarling.

"And tell your little partner that we'll be more than happy to deliver an ass kicking Legacy style."

"Little?" Mark snorted, moving to attack, but got Randy in his face. He was more then taken aback by the rage he seen in those eyes.

"You and Trips need to take a hike before something bad happens." Randy said in a monotone voice.

Cody and Ted exchanged smirks, they knew that voice. Someone was getting hurt.

"You need manners beat into you."

"Try me."

Paul didn't even want to know what caused Mark to come after Legacy. All he knew was that they had to save this for the ring so he didn't get fined, knowing Mark didn't mind paying the fees. He also didn't feel like being kicked out of the bedroom by Stephanie again.

"Come on man, we'll settle the score in the ring. I'm gonna beat his ass so bad he won't even think about looking at Jade."

Where had THAT come from? "Jade can make her own decision, Trips. I think she likes Legacy."

"Why wouldn't she?" Cody smirked wickedly, eyes flashing.

Paul snarled and stalked away before he kicked their asses.

"Hey, Stephy likes us too, maybe she'd like to come down tonight and visit Legacy ringside?"

"Keep walking." Mark muttered, sounding like he was talking to himself more than to Paul.

"Hmmm...Stephanie."

"What was that? She has sweet skin? So soft?"

Paul was going to blow up and take half of the state of Alabama with him. "Those rotten bastards!" He hissed angrily and plowed his fist into the first thing he saw, a wall, not caring if he heard something snap and flipped a table.

Cody was laughing along with Ted while Randy stared at the retreating forms of Mark and Paul with those cold, calculating blue eyes.

"Tonight, those fuckers are going to pay." He vowed darkly before stalking away from Mark, deciding he needed some time to think before he was fined again.

Randy rounded on his partners. "We need leverage." He said finally, looking as crazy as everyone called him. He shooed them back into the room, locking the door behind him. Fuck the rules, he was smoking inside. He lit one up, pacing back and forth, smoke rolling from his nose when he exhaled. "They won't be playing by the rules tonight."

"Like we were going too?"

Randy smirked. "Let's break a few more."

~!~

Jade sighed when her night finally ended and gathered her things. She was exhausted, though not to the point where she would collapse at any given moment. Packing up her things, Jade walked out, closing the door and locking it behind her. She nodded to a few of the wrestlers on her way out that she'd met earlier in the cafeteria during one of her breaks. Randy was currently nowhere to be found, which disappointed her, but then again, he couldn't always be around. As soon as she was outside, she lit her cigarette and went to her car, wanting a hot bubble bath, a glass of wine and bed.

"Go, go!" Cody shouted, running behind Randy as the three men literally flew outside. "SHIT!" He groaned when he plowed into Jade, sending her flying backwards into a car, watching her bounce off it to the pavement.

Randy skidded to a stop, turning, his blue eyes widening. Forgetting they were being chased by Paul, who had a sledgehammer and Mark, who was carrying a chain, he bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Jade?" He whispered, staring at her.

"DROP HER AND RUN! THEY'RE COMING!"

"Randy..." She whispered, groaning as she held her head, seeing stars at the moment. What the fuck was THAT all about?

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" Cody shouted, seeing Randy was holding Jade close to him, his eyes widened and took off out of there. Randy would punish them later, but he wasn't about to get dismantled.

Ted was right behind him, hopping in the getaway car, ready to peel out of there.

"Jesus, my head..."

Her cigarette was on the pavement, crushed as she blinked tears away. Jumping when she heard roaring coming from the doorway followed by a pissed off Paul and Mark headed their way. Still Randy wasn't leaving her and that made her heart soar to the heavens as she leaned her head against him.

"COME ON RANDY!"

"BRING HER IF YOU HAVE TOO!"

"What the-"

"What the fuck did you do to her, Orton?" Mark finished, absolutely livid.

Randy hesitated for a moment before running, carrying her in his arms and slid into the backseat, slamming the door shut behind him. "GO!" He sighed in relief when they peeled out of the parking lot, cringing when he heard the sledgehammer strike the trunk of the car.

"What the hell?" Jade demanded, groaning since her head was killing her, knowing all of her things were in her car. "PULL OVER!" She shouted, feeling Randy hold her tighter against him. "I have to go back! All my things are in that car!" She looked up into Randy's blue eyes, wondering what the hell happened, shaking her head slowly and knew she was in deep now. This had turned from bad to worse as she managed to sit up, checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding, sighing in relief when her hand pulled back not to find any blood on it.

"Hospital." Randy said, watching as Ted changed directions and looked down at her. "You hit your head pretty hard, Jade." He murmured, mentally planning on beating the shit out of Cody at a later date and time for knocking her down, and not even stopping to make sure she was alright. "Are you seeing double?"

"No, no hospital." She grumbled, shaking her head, glaring at the rearview mirror when Ted looked back at her. "If you don't go back to the hotel I'm going to strangle you, Ted." She threatened through gritted teeth, sighing when Randy pulled her back down to cradle her. "Really, I'm fine. I need to go back and get my things. All of my progress is in that car, Randy. If you want, I'll walk." Jade couldn't leave her car in that parking lot, knowing it would be towed, not to mention her purse was in there and her keys were laying on the asphalt.

"I'm on it." Cody said, flipping open his cell phone and punching in a number. "I need a car picked up and hauled too- What hotel? And what kinda car?" He asked, turning in the seat to look back at them.

"Jade?" Randy whispered, staring down at her.

"The Marriott and it's a Black Ford Focus." She refused to drive any other car and Stephanie didn't have a problem with it. They had GPS systems in them from what she read online during one of her breaks at the arena earlier so that wouldn't be an issue. "Thank you." She whispered when Cody got off the phone, snuggling against Randy, feeling him running his fingers through her hair. She had a headache, but other than that, she was fine. "Stop worrying. I'm fine." She assured him, patting his shoulder in reassurance and stifled a yawn.

"Uh don't let her sleep, she might have a concussion thanks to Rude Rhodes over here." Ted said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Jade, tell me about your books."

"Randy, you got Lacuna Coil in your CD case?"

"Put in Karmacode."

"I don't have a damn concussion." She grumbled, rolling her eyes, and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "They're sci-fi Goth, romance. Vampires, witches, werewolves, that type of shit. Shit that you probably aren't interested in." She replied dryly, smacking Cody upside the head and glared when he whipped around. "Next time go AROUND instead of plowing into me, jackass." She knew it was him from what Ted said and snorted. "Rude is right. I think I'll start calling him Rude instead of Cody until he learns to watch where the fuck he's going." She was pissed. "Do you have a cigarette, Randy? I didn't get my fix yet, which is why I'm a bitch at the moment."

"Yeah, I could use one too. Cody?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Cody tossed back Randy's cigarettes and lighter.

Ever the gentleman, Randy let her have hers first, finally lighting his own and inhaled deeply. "I would be interested, by the way, in your books."

"I'll get you some copies." She replied softly, taking a long drag of her own, sighing as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was taking care of her, even though he wasn't the one that knocked her into a car. "Thank you." She breathed out in contentment, taking another drag and slowly began to relax, making circles with her smoke and smirked over at Cody. She wasn't apologizing to him, the mother fucker probably caused her to have a concussion, though she was denying it at the moment. "So do I even WANT to know what that was all about?" She finally asked, looking into Randy's blue eyes, sitting up a little on his lap since he refused to let her go, wanting to get more comfortable.

"No."

"Think they'll follow?"

"Probably. They probably think Randy did something to Jade."

"Imagine their surprise when I tell them it was you."

Jade giggled, shaking her head, and took another drag as she blew smoke out right on Cody, who groaned. "Sorry Rude." She chortled, hearing Ted snickering while Cody looked like he was ready to jump out of the car. "I'll stop picking on you when you apologize to me you know. It's just two simple words. I'm. Sorry. Very easy. So try it or I'll keep pushing you until you finally do." She raised her eyebrows and blew more smoke at him, feeling Randy chuckling because his shoulders were shaking.

Cody turned in his seat, looking at her. "I am sorry, Jade." He said quietly. "I was panicking and ran you down, I should have looked where I was going and I definitely should have stopped to help."

"We're still telling them you did it."

"Yep."

"Good, now I won't let them kill you." She replied sweetly, seeing him sigh with relief, and smiled as she took another drag, flicking ash out the window.

Her head was feeling better already even though she knew she cracked it good. Legacy wasn't as bad as she thought, though that crack about Shane's wife Marissa still had her somewhat upset. She was willing to overlook that though as the breeze from the window blew through her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naturally, conversation shifted back to business. "You think they're really going to cut us after this merger, Randy?"

Ted snorted, shaking his head. "Not Randy, us maybe."

"They won't." Randy said confidently, studying Jade thoughtfully. "Your head feeling any better?"

"Very." She murmured with a nod, feeling his arms tighten around her a little more and smiled. It'd been so long since she was held by a man and it being Randy made it all the better. Her eyes drifted closed as she yawned, this time not stifling it, groaning when she was pinched in the arm. "That's not very nice, Orton." She grumbled, wanting to sleep. "I don't have a concussion." How many times did she have to say it? "I'm not even dizzy."

"You look like you might have one." Randy said quietly, smirking when she pinched him back. "Look, just make it to the hotel without falling asleep and once you're in your room, you can do whatever you want. I can't bother you in there."

Cody coughed, only to be slapped upside the head by Ted.

"Quiet Coddles."

Jade was tempted to say 'no, but I want you too', deciding to keep that thought to herself until they got to know each other a little better. "Fine." She grumbled, her eyes twinkling in amusement with a smile on her face. "So what time is the concert? You never told me and what kind of place is this?" She had to make sure it wasn't a dressy place or else she'd have to go shopping. Some places required a certain dress in order to gain access.

"Concert starts at eight and it's at an outdoor stadium, casual dress."

"Luna Coil?"

"Lacuna Coil. And everyone will be dressed like...Goths."

Randy leaned forward and slapped Cody upside his head. "Problem with that?"

"Only if you wear fishnets..."

"Thank god he's not going because I love fishnets." She winked when Cody groaned, giggling quietly and seen Randy was staring at her intently. "What's that look for?" She demanded playfully, seeing the hotel up ahead and actually felt a twinge of sadness enter her. She was having fun with Legacy, especially Randy, not wanting it to end so soon. Though she knew Paul would be hunting her down demanding what happened. "You know, on second thought, I might swap hotels so Paul doesn't bother me."

"Do you think he will?"

"Yeah, what's his deal anyway? He acts like he's in love with you or something, it's sickening."

"And then Mark is all over Stephanie. I think they need to swap or something."

"Jade isn't with anyone. Are you?"

"No, are you?" She countered, seeing Randy shake his head, and smiled. "Good because if you were I'd have to question why you asked me out to that concert." She knew it was a date, she wasn't stupid. He was paying for her way and probably going to buy her dinner, turning her attention to Ted. "I assure all of you that Paul loves Stephanie with everything inside of him. As far as Mark goes..." She shrugged, putting her hands up with the gesture. "She probably called him up seeing as how he's the locker room leader or something to that extent right?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Thought you and Steph were best buds?"

Randy just stayed quiet.

"He and Steph did this storyline back in 1999, like some kind of wedding thing. Anyways, the rumor was he got a soft spot for her."

"Not lovers or anything, like dad with his kid or something."

"No offense, but I really don't know what the deal with Mark is. He's protective of her, that's all I know, just as Paul is to me. I'm like his sister in a way, though he's pissed at me for burning him with a cigarette." Jade smirked, not able to forget that and felt Randy chuckling against her silently. "Mark doesn't feel anything for Stephanie and if he does, well, he'll have to fight Paul and that's really none of my business. What I'm concerned about is doing my job, making money to pay my bills, and keeping drama out of my life."

If that sounded bitchy, Jade didn't care because it was the truth. She didn't care what happened with Stephanie because the woman could handle her own. Now if Randy went too far, like put her in a hospital, which he hadn't yet then they would have problems.

"Sister, you are in the WRONG company if you don't want to deal with the drama factor." Cody shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "WWE is all about the drama."

"Drama being running over young, beautiful women?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Both of you shut up." Randy ordered gravely.

Jade wanted to kiss Randy for saying that and instead flashed him a smile, sighing. 'I really don't want to deal with Paul tonight.' She thought, rubbing her temples, already feeling a headache coming on at the mere thought of dealing with Paul. She groaned when they pulled up to the front of the hotel and Paul, Mark and Stephanie were waiting there. "Aww damn!"

"Fuck, what do we do Randy?"

"C'mon Ted, we'll run interference." Cody sighed, slipping out of the car.

"Now gentleman, let's talk about this calmly and rationally."

Randy was already moving to the front, engaging the locks before Paul or Mark could open the doors and peeled out of there. "You alright?" He asked, glancing back at her.

Jade was in the passenger seat now, having been set there after Cody and Ted got out, knowing they were probably getting their asses handed to them. "I need to go back and get my things..." She smiled when Randy got on his phone, directing her and his things to a different hotel before hanging up, shaking her head. What a mess. "What did you do?" She finally asked, staring over at him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Paul wouldn't just come at you with a sledgehammer and I'm pretty sure Mark doesn't carry chains around. What happened?"

Randy's grip on the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly. Not answering, he reached for a cigarette, lighting it up and inhaled, cracking open the window. "I don't think you want to know." He said finally in a low tone of voice. Actually, he knew she didn't want to know. He didn't want to tell her either, then she'd realize what everyone had been telling her. He was out of his mind.

She sighed and took his pack, since she didn't have hers, lighting one up herself and took a drag of it before touching his shoulder. "Randy, I'm not going to think bad about you. I just want to know so that when Paul does confront me about what happened, I'll have my facts straight." The poor guy was so afraid she'd think ill of him and she seen him tense to the point where the veins in his neck were bulging out. "Forget it." Sighing, Jade rolled down her window and took another drag, blowing the smoke out, letting the nicotine work its way through her system. She was tired, hungry and confused, the combination just didn't work.

"Tell him the truth. Cody knocked you down and I picked you up." Randy said simply, the truth wasn't so hard. Granted, Paul would still twist it around so this had all been planned by him and Jade was just some unknowing pawn in a game being played, but...Even Randy's luck wasn't that good. "I'm hungry." He announced, glancing at her. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I am." She admitted softly, seeing he was slowly relaxed, and took another drag. "What do you feel like having and where are we going?" She asked, knowing it was another hotel, though if Paul and Mark were after Randy, they were probably going to the next town over. Leaning her head back against the seat, Jade closed her eyes and turned up the song since they were still listening to Lacuna Coil, the song 'The Truth', singing softly to it while finishing her smoke.

"I don't care, somewhere with a drive-thru, we're not stopping." Randy said bluntly, knowing damn well Paul was going to wind up calling him for kidnap and groaned. He reached across to the dashboard, opening it and pulled out his cell phone, handing it to her. "Call Stephanie and let her know you're fine and I'm not torturing you to death or something."

Blinking, Jade took the phone from him and dialed Stephanie's number, knowing it by heart and put it to her ear.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"Paul, calm down."

"Jade?" He immediately sighed a huge breath of relief, nodding at Mark, who was busy playing smashing skulls with Ted and Cody. "Where are you?"

"I'm with my lover, or didn't you know?"

"Goddamn it Jade, this is no time to play games! What the hell happened tonight?"

"All you need to know is that I'm having a fabulous time with Randy and I'm fine. He's not torturing me or anything...only in a good way." She giggled wickedly, eyes flashing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was enjoying being kidnapped." She hung up and lit another cigarette.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

That hadn't exactly been what Randy had in mind for her to say, though he had to admit it was damn funny. He sighed when his cell rang and took it from her. "What?"

"If you hurt her-"

"Look, she's fine. I'm not beating her, raping her, or plotting on killing her, so stop calling before I lose my temper."

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head, hearing Stephanie's voice even with how soft she was talking. The woman had a shrilly voice that sometimes hit her nerves. She continued smoking her cigarette while Randy talked, finally hearing him hang up, and turned her head to stare at him.

"Lose your temper eh? So what exactly does that mean?" She was mildly interested and blew smoke downward so it didn't hit his face, not that he would mind since he was as much of a smoker as she was.

"When I lose my temper, bad things happen." Randy said after a moment's consideration. "That angle they're running with me having a disease, an anger disease, it's not a storyline. It's true. Only, I'm not quite as psychotic as they like to portray me. I can manage it, for the most part."

"Well that's good to know." Jade cracked a smile at him and turned to stare out the window again.

What the hell was she doing? She was alone with Randy, something she had dreamed about, but this temper issue concerned her. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, at least not intentionally. That wasn't a comforting thought as she rubbed her temples, finishing her cigarette and flicked it out the window, wondering what was going to happen now. Stephanie was probably freaking out along with Paul. She had no clue why Mark was involved besides the fact that she was Stephanie's best friend and he was a backup of sorts. Her headache was coming back as Jade pushed them all away, not wanting to think about it.

"Tylenol in the dashboard." Randy grunted around his cigarette, eyes fastened on the road. No doubt she thought he was going to drive her far out into the country, beat her till she couldn't stand any longer, cut her into tiny pieces and then bury them all about in six different counties.

"I'm fine." She grabbed his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know she didn't think any worse of him. So what if he had an anger problem? He never hurt her and gave her no reason not to trust him. So until he did one or both, Jade wasn't going to judge him as she smiled over at him. "How about that food?" She suggested, changing the subject, seeing how tense he was and wanted to relax him somehow. She reached up and began rubbing the back of his neck, releasing his hand, concern in her green eyes.

That felt really good and soon Randy was relaxing somewhat under her touch, finally reaching back to take her hand in his, holding them between them. "You need to tell me what you want." He said softly, eyes now scanning the streets, the different fast food places. He himself could eat just about anything so...as long as it came in a large quantity, he was good to go.

Her gaze left him reluctantly, having focused on his face, knowing she had calmed him down and smiled. "How about...Taco Bell?" Jade suggested, watching as he switched lanes and pulled into the drive-thru.

She was happy to be with Randy, away from all the chaos and his goons, even though Ted and Cody weren't as bad as she originally thought. They were instigators though and disrespectful. As long as she was with Randy, Jade didn't care what those two morons did as they waited their turn to get their food.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, eyeing the menu thoughtfully, his head turning to look at her. He arched an eyebrow when she told him, shrugging and pulled forward. She didn't eat a lot, well...actually, he pretty much thought that way when it came to anyone who ordered less then half a horse.

Jade sipped her strawberry lemonade Frutista happily, her food resting in her lap along with part of Randy's. She couldn't believe he had ordered ten tacos, but then again he wasn't the average small man. He also paid for it, which didn't surprise her, especially when he declined her offer to pay for her own. Jade didn't mind as she took out her burrito, something that wasn't as messy as tacos and took a bite out of it, nodding when she seen they'd gotten her order right.

"Thank you Randy." She softly said after swallowing the first bite, reaching over and kissed his cheek.

Randy's head turned just as she was pulling away, his lips brushing against hers for a brief moment. "You're welcome." He whispered, unable to suppress the electricity that was now coursing throughout his entire body. Deciding to risk Mark and Paul somehow catching up and finding them, he pulled over into a parking lot. Not wanting to eat and drive, mainly because he wasn't keen on wearing his food in front of Jade.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson red as she stared down at her food, biting her bottom lip, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while taking another sip of her beverage. His lips felt so soft and wonderful, Jade couldn't stop smiling for the life of her and was glad he had pulled over. She didn't want him getting into an accident, somehow knowing Cody and Ted were keeping Paul and Mark occupied long enough for them to get far enough away. No matter how hard she tried, Jade couldn't get the feeling of his lips off of hers and it was slowly lighting her sex depraved body on fire.

Randy ate in silence, his mind bouncing between Jade and how much he'd like to explore an actual kiss with her and his friends. They were either leading Dumb and Dead on a wild goose chase or getting their asses knocked to hell and back. He frowned at the idea, knowing he would have to injure Paul and Mark if they so much as laid one hand on his partners in crime for supposedly kidnapping Jade.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When she was finished, Jade gathered the garbage, seeing Randy had demolished all ten of his tacos, giggling softly. She set her drink down in the cup holder and unlocked the door, stepping out to throw it away before slipping back inside, buckling up while Randy turned the car on and headed back on the open road. She had no idea where they were going, but wherever it was, she was glad it was with Randy. She wondered what he thought about her, he had to like her on some level if he invited her to a concert and kissed her.

Granted, it wasn't a kiss...more like a brush, but she still considered it something. She knew she was slowly falling for Randy, trying to stop it from happening, but it wasn't working too well. Of course, she would hide it simply because she was a coward and hadn't been in a relationship in over two years.

"There's a Ramada up the road a ways, nobody will bother us there. I'll rent you a room." Randy said after awhile, lighting up an after dinner cigarette. He needed to call Cody and have the guy send their stuff on ahead, knowing Jade didn't have anything, but the clothes on her back. So much for his knight in shining armor bit.

She nodded, staring back at him, loving how the smoke slowly flowed out of his mouth. Damn he was sexy as hell. Jade had to learn how to breathe again and wished he wanted her to stay with him. She would gladly take that offer, though she wasn't about to voice it.

"I'd appreciate that." She softly replied, reluctantly pulling her eyes from him to stare out the window, needing something to do with her hands and she wasn't in the mood to smoke. Instead, she sipped her drink slowly, thinking and hoped all of her things weren't lost along with her work progress.

Randy fumbled for his cell phone, punching in Cody's number.

"Ow, hello? Oh man, my head..."

"You alright?"

"Trips tried introducing my head to my ass...I think I pulled a muscle in my neck..."

"Fuck my head..." Ted groaned in the background, having a few lumps from being introduced to Cody's skull, courtesy of 'Taker. "I'm going to fucking KILL the Deadman!"

"Dude, stop yelling! I have a fucking headache!"

"Man, go fuck yourself, Coddles." Ted grumbled, snatching the phone away from Cody. "You don't gotta worry, they didn't follow you."

"They just kicked our ass instead."

Randy was fuming, puffing on his cigarette and fumbling one hand for the pack, steering with his knee momentarily while he both held the cell to his head and lit a fresh smoke. "Did they even give you guys the chance to explain?" He demanded angrily.

"No..." Cody groaned, busy holding an ice pack to his forehead.

"Stephanie told them they were fined though...then she fined us, right into next year."

Jade blinked, seeing how angry Randy was becoming and reached over to rub the back of his neck again. "Calm down." She whispered, holding the wheel with the other. She had to lean over a bit while Ted and Cody told Randy what happened, not moving her hand from his neck, but let him take over the wheel once he grabbed it with his free hand again. "Randy..."

Randy nodded at her, pulling into the Ramada parking lot and got out of the car as soon as it was parked, beginning to pace back and forth. "Fined you into next year? Give me a number." He demanded, freezing when Cody recited it, his blue eyes ice. "Why? Why the fuck did she do that? Does she WANT me to-"

"Calm down man, calm down. We'll handle this, like we always do."

Jade slowly slid out of the car and walked around, swallowing hard. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should just leave him alone. He looked downright deadly at the moment and she felt her heart pick up in pace.

"Randy..." She reached out and touched his arm, causing him to whip around to face her, seeing the ice in his eyes and swallowed hard. "T-Thank you for the ride." She walked away and down the street, needing to find a pay phone somewhere, wrapping her arms around herself.

Randy immediately hung up, chasing after her. "Jade, wait." He gently grabbed her forearm, stopping her and rounded so he was in front of her. "I'm not mad at you." He said, struggling to keep his voice calm, his eyes still pure ice though it wasn't directed at her. It was for the situation happening with Ted and Cody.

"Look, I don't want to burden you anymore than what I already have. I need my things. I'm just going to find a pay phone and-" His finger pressed against her lips, stopping her from going on, and took a deep breath as she nodded. "Okay." She whispered when his finger pulled away, feeling him take her hand, and guided her back to the car. "Randy?" She seen him stop and turn around, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him and closed her eyes, wanting him to calm down. She could still feel how tense he was and inhaled his scent, letting out a sigh.

Which at that point, Randy snapped. Not in his usual violent, out to seriously maim whoever came closest way, temper. Instead, he cupped Jade's face in his strong hands, turning her head up to meet his and kissed her. At first it was a tentative kiss, exploring her lips and quickly became more passionate, feeling that electricity flowing through him again.

Jade's heart leapt in her throat when he did that, his lips on hers igniting the sparks that were already flowing through her body. A soft moan escaped her as her arms remained around his neck, rubbing the back of it gently, kneading, melting against him as she felt his tongue swipe across her lips, begging for access. She granted it without hesitation, his tongue instantly finding hers, tasting her and kissed him back just as passionately, breathing heavily, her heart pounding a furious tattoo in her chest.

If only Stephanie could see him now, she'd of skipped the fine and fired him, consequences be damned. Randy almost smirked, though his attention was firmly pulled onto the woman in his arms when she returned the kiss just as furiously. His arms going around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground as he pulled her up against his strong, muscular body, groaning huskily when he tasted her.

Even when she needed air to breathe, Jade couldn't pull away, gripping his arms when she felt her feet leave the ground, knowing he had her and would never drop her. Her head moved from side to side, moving her hands up his strong arms to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze before cupping his face in her soft hands. She finally pulled back, her hands resting on his chest, and stared back into his darkened blue eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips swollen. The passion haze clouding her mind and her jade eyes were now a deep dark forest green. She couldn't speak for fear of her voice cracking and instead ran her thumb across his soft red lips.

"Come on." Randy whispered gruffly, taking her small hand in his much larger one and guided her back towards the hotel. "I'll have the boys send your stuff over, alright?" He glanced down at Jade, his blue eyes dark with pure desire, unconsciously licking his lips. He bent down to kiss her again, feathering his lips against hers, kissing the corner of her mouth before pulling away. "Stay with me, Jade." He murmured.

Nodding, Jade smiled back at him as he guided her inside the hotel, not even concerned about her things or her job at the moment. Her vow was out the window, long gone, flying away as she laced her fingers with his. She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to get to know him better and she damn sure wanted him, period. Randy got their keycards and guided her to the elevator, pulling him against her as she kissed him this time, burying her fingers in his short black hair. Needing something to quench her thirst, to last her until they were completely alone. The elevator doors opened as Randy guided her off of it and down the hall, arriving at their room, and let her walk in first. It was just a typical room with a balcony and king sized bed, nothing special, and that's the way she liked it.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he captured her lips again, backing Jade towards the bed. When the back of her knees came in contact with the bed, she fell back and he went with her, catching his weight on his hands, planting them on either side of her head, still not breaking the kiss. Maybe they were crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed, but he didn't care. All he knew was he wanted one thing and that was her.

Jade could only melt against him as she kissed him back, running her hands up and down his chest since he was still in his wrestling tights, feeling how hard he was against her. The man had quite the package, she would never deny that. Slowly pushing him back, Jade removed her dark pink top, her tan thin Capri's leaving little relief from Randy's hands scorching her. Jade knew this was wrong, that they were jumping into this, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him and he wanted her.

"Randy..." She whispered out against his lips, parting her legs for him, staring into his blue eyes as he pulled back a little before pulling him down again, their lips meeting.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this, Jade." He whispered, his lips trailing a blazing path up her cheek, to her ear. "Before I go any further." His hands caressing her sides, fingertips splayed out, covering as much of her silky skin as he could. Lord knew if she wanted him, he wouldn't be able to stop himself so if she was having second thoughts, she needed to voice them now before he completely lost himself in her.

For a split second, Jade opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but she couldn't make the word 'no' come out. Why? Because she wanted him, because her body was lit on fire to the point where if he didn't put it out, she was going to explode.

"Don't stop." She breathed out, arching her body against him, clad in a white bra while he removed her Capri's with matching panties underneath. Randy slid off of her long enough to remove his tights while she managed to crawl back on the bed before he was on top of her once more, their lips meeting in another smoking kiss. "I normally don't do this..." She whispered when his lips trailed down her neck, moaning at what he was doing to her. "But damn it I want you."

"I want you too." He whispered against the crook of her neck, the proof currently pressing against her panty covered sex.

God, he wanted her. Randy was ready to burst, his entire body quivering with desire. There was something about Jade that drove him crazy in the best way of all. He nipped at her shoulder, running one hand down her luscious body to rest on her hip, feeling like her skin was searing him.

Those words made her heart thud even harder, if that was possible and her hand slid up his back, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her soft touch before burying in his short hair. His touch was so gentle, the anger completely diminished from his eyes. Granted, Jade knew this was the man who jumped script and attacked her best friend, but none of that mattered. He wouldn't hurt her, she was certain of that. Stephanie often liked running off at the mouth too, something she was unfortunately famous for. Jade pushed all of that out of her mind and arched her body against him, slowly pulling back enough to lock eyes with him.

"Take off your boots." Jade was already unclipping her bra and slid it down her arms before depositing it on the floor, their eyes never leaving each other as she slid her panties down her long, smooth tanned legs, joining her bra.

Randy leaned back on his calves, staring down at her body. If she had any flaws, he didn't see them. She was perfect in his eyes. "You're beautiful." He murmured, reaching out with one hand to trail his fingertips up her inner thigh.

Sex the first time with a new person was always interesting. What did they like? Would they even tell you? Did they smell? Those were always questions he wound up asking himself, but they didn't come this time. Not with her, Jade was something entirely new.

Her scent at the moment was lilacs from her shampoo and conditioner. She wore perfume rarely, not really interested in it, and stared back at him. This man was chiseled from head to toe, not a flaw about him. He had a twelve pack stomach as she slowly reached her hand out, running her nails lightly down them. Jade wondered what he was thinking, feeling, if he was having second thoughts. He was a beautiful man as she ran her hand up his chest, just exploring for the moment, fascinated with how rock hard, yet soft his body was against her touch. They just sat there, admiring and touching each other and Jade felt her eyes close when his fingers left her inner thigh to slide inside of her, testing the waters so to speak, her lips parting as a deep moan flowed out of them.

She was tight around his finger, making him almost consider asking if she was a virgin. No... no chance, not Jade, she was too damn gorgeous. She had to of had boyfriends, just not recently apparently. Randy almost smirked, though a groan of pure need escaped him at how hot and wet she was, slowly pumping his finger in her, moving his thumb to her clit, caressing it.

"Ohhh...Randy..." She groaned out, her head tilting back, long flowing auburn locks pooling down her back in waves, the ecstasy flowing over her.

He was teasing her now, she could feel it when he began using his thumb to stroke her swollen bud, and reached down between them to wrap her hand around his hardened shaft. If he was going to tease her, she was going to tease right back and ran her thumb over his tip, smirking when a deep growl emanated from his mouth. She didn't stop, her hand sliding up and down his throbbing shaft slowly, methodically, crying out when he increased the pace of his fingers as they thrusted in and out of her body. She wanted what she was holding at the moment, not believing how big he was. He could snap her in half if he wanted too, but the way he was caressing her at the moment, Jade found it hard to believe he would ever hurt her, no matter how short of time they knew each other.

The little minx was out to drive him truly insane! Randy's eyes had almost rolled into the back of his head when he had first felt her tiny hand on him, his breath hitching in his throat. Foreplay was going to be the death of him, how interesting. And here he always thought it would be an in-ring accident. He added another finger, crooking them against her sweet spot, determined to see her cum at least once before they cut the teasing.

Her breathing became erratic in a matter of seconds, her walls already clenching around his fingers, knowing it wouldn't be long before she came. Her body was sex depraved, going on a two year drought, until tonight. Sex was never a big issue, an addiction, when it came to Jade, but right now the gates of hell could open and she wouldn't stop this from happening. Her hand became faster as she pumped his cock, moving in motion with how fast his fingers were. He was going to win, she knew it, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Jade finally couldn't take it anymore as she gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him, her hand gripping his wrist as her hips moved against his fingers, driving them even further, her pussy tingling with anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Randy!" She cried out his name when her walls finally caved in, coating his fingers in her sweet essence, whipping her head back as her eyes squeezed shut, her entire body shuddering.

Randy didn't stop, coaxing her now sensitive body into another orgasm, his name falling from her sweet lips lighting him on fire even more if that were possible. Not giving her time to calm down, he kissed his way up her body, pausing long enough to lick his fingers clean; eyes closing as her sweet taste tempted his tongue to ravage her. "Mmm..."

Jade slowly laid down on the bed, her auburn hair splaying around her and over the pillow, staring down at him and cried out when his tongue slid up her dripping sex teasingly, shivering against him. "Randy please..." She breathed, not able to control her breathing, his lips caressing her skin and leaving trails of fire in his path, finally finding her lips. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue, her hands running up and down his broad, muscular back. "I'm burning...Randy please..."

There was sweat beading on Randy's muscular body, just from controlling his urges, quivering again as well. This woman tested him in ways he hadn't thought possible. "I'll end the burning, baby." He murmured against her lips, his hands parting her thighs. Then as a second thought, brought them up to rest over his hips, positioning himself at her entrance.

Her eyes drifted shut as the exquisite feeling of being full rushed through her. She instantly felt tight against him and took slow, deep breaths, gripping his arms as her nails gently left marks in his skin. She felt his lips caress her throat and neck and her thighs began to tremble against him from the sheer anticipation of what was going to happen. He was so gentle with her, almost like he knew it'd been a long time for her.

"Don't stop..." She panted, arching her hips against him as he slid further inside of her until he was fully sheathed, the burning within her walls almost excruciating. He was huge, bigger than what she was used too, and Jade found it hard to breathe as he kissed her softly, her feet planted on the bedding.

Randy had no intentions of stopping, knowing that would prolong any pain or discomfort she was feeling. Though once he was completely sheathed, he had to pause, just to keep himself from exploding inside of her right then and there, his breathing coming in labored breaths, closing his eyes. When his body was sufficiently under control, he experimentally moved his hips, watching her face intently.

Her eyes locked with his and felt him wrap her legs around his waist, his arm wrapping around her while the other ran down her soft stomach. Jade moaned and felt her head tilt back when his mouth took her right nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Effectively teasing her and bringing her closer to the edge while slowly sliding out of her, only to snap his hips forward, thrusting back inside of her receptive body, brushing her sweet spot.

"Randy...you feel so good...oh god..." She moaned out, her hands running up his tattooed covered arms, over his shoulders and down his back, raking her nails back up to try to stimulate him even more than he already was. She smirked when he growled and proceeded to give her other breast the same treatment, not wanting to leave it untouched, still moving slowly in and out of her, driving her crazy.

When Jade raked her nails down his back again, harder this time, Randy sat up pulling her with him. Gripping her hips with his hands, he began moving her on him, thrusting his hips up in time to meet her, moving their bodies together in perfect harmony. "Damn Jade..." He grunted, rolling his forehead against hers. "So fucking tight, baby."

"You feel wonderful...oh Randy..." She purred, gripping his muscular arms, feeling the power between her legs as he began thrusting harder and faster, driving deeper it seemed with every thrust. She leaned forward, meeting him, kissing him as her lips brushed against his before tilting her head back, rolling her hips as she cried out. He was incredible and she loved the feeling of him inside of her. Jade could live with him inside of her for the rest of her life, that's how great he felt. "Just a little harder...Oh Randy!"

He was striving to give her everything she needed and more, out to make sure this was a session she'd remember for the rest of her life. "How's that, Jade?" He demanded, his voice rugged with passion. "Tell me I'm hitting it right, baby." He angled her so he could hit her sweet spot, his head bending down to kiss her pulse point. His muscles were rippling with every move, briefly wondering if she'd be opposed to showering with him after this, smirking slightly.

"Oh god yes, oh right there...oh fuck me..." Jade was very verbal when she was in the bedroom, especially when her entire body was screaming at her to release and felt him increase the pace even more, the headboard banging lightly against the wall. She didn't care. This was possibly the best sex Jade ever had in her life. The electricity between them alone was enough to make her breathless. "Randy...so close..." She practically cried out, running her hands down his chest, their tongues entwining together for another deep, soul searing kiss.

She wouldn't be walking away from him after this, there was no way, and Jade hoped this wasn't all he wanted from her. If it was, Jade would accept it. She would be hurt, but she would walk away, only if he pushed her though.

"Cum for me, Jade, I want to feel you cumming all over me, baby." Randy urged, his voice sensual in a husky, ragged sort of way. His body was tensing, preparing for his own release, something that had been threatening to happen ever since that first kiss they had shared. He flattened her on the bed, drawing her legs up onto his shoulders and slammed into her, one hand snaking between her legs.

The double team with his cock and skilled fingers was her undoing as Jade gripped his arms tightly, her back bowing off the bed and finally surrendered to him. It was inevitable and somehow, Jade knew she would end up sleeping with Randy eventually. The sexual chemistry between them was too tense, had to be cracked before both of them exploded and did something irrational. Her walls completely shattered against him, wrapping him in her wet warmth, causing her to shriek out his name in her release as her juices soaked him completely.

"RANDY!" She didn't stop moving with him as he rode through her first orgasm, preparing herself for a second as her over-sensitive body already began caving in.

"Fuck!" Randy cursed, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, definitely not through her second orgasm. Just making it through the first had nearly killed him. His breathing was nothing more then ragged pants at this point, thrusting in her rapidly. His hand working her still, knowing with how sensitive her body was, she wasn't going to last either. "Jade!" He bellowed, burying himself in her as deep as he could, having hit the point of no return.

Trembling, Jade squeezed his arms as tight as she could muster up and it wasn't long before the second wave engulfed her, crashing over her intensely. Screaming out his name this time, not caring how hoarse her voice was, letting it linger when she felt him explode inside of her, his seed splashed against her back wall, filling her. Her body gave out as she released his arms, falling back on the bed and felt him release her legs from his shoulders, his body collapsing halfway on her. She coughed, trying to catch her breath, her entire body covered in sweat and she didn't care. The feeling of him laying on top of her was something Jade never wanted to end or forget as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him against her and kissed him softly, trying to calm her racing heart down.

Randy heard her cough and knew his weight was probably way too much for her tiny frame, rolling over onto the bed, laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was going to die via her overzealous friends, but damn if it hadn't been worth it. He just focused on regaining his breath, feeling his heart trying to escape his chest and almost laughed, reaching down to take her hand, squeezing gently.

She smiled back at him, rolling over on her back, taking deep, slow breaths to calm down, lacing their fingers together. "Do you have a cigarette?" She finally asked, her breathing still somewhat ragged from the intense bout they just had. She smiled when he handed her one and lit it up, taking a long drag before rolling over and put it to his lips, watching as he took a drag himself before kissing his neck softly, snuggling against him. "Thank you." She whispered, staring into his deep blue eyes and took another drag. "That was absolutely incredible." Her body ached deliciously and smiled as he took another drag, loving how they could share a cigarette together. That in itself was erotic.

"Incredible doesn't even begin to cover it, baby." Randy said softly, wondering when he had started calling her that and inwardly smirked. Hopefully she didn't mind too much, he'd just have to try to remember to not call her that. "Jade..." He rolled onto his side, accepting the cigarette when she passed it to him, taking a long drag and passed it back. It reminded him of high school.

"Mmm Randy..." She snuggled against him as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling him closer and blew smoke rings the same time he did to her. Laughing softly, Jade took another drag, kissing him softly after he took the last one before she put it out in the ashtray behind her, spooning against him. She knew he was thinking about Paul and Stephanie, but honestly, she didn't care what they thought. "I have to ask this and I hope you don't get upset at me for it..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath and felt him kiss her pulse point, urging her to continue. "Is this all you want between us or do you want more?"

He frowned, his still somewhat hazy mind slow to process that. "You mean do I want more then a one night stand?" He rephrased, smiling when she nodded, seeing the apprehension on her face. "I don't do one night stands, Jade." He admitted. "And I'd really like to explore whatever this is between us, you're much more then just a one time deal." He ran a hand through her hair, studying her thoughtfully. "If you want to, that is."

A sigh of relief escaped her and she knew he felt it as she slowly turned over to lay on her back, staring up into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him softly. "I do want to explore with you and, just so you know, I don't just go to bed with anyone. I was hoping you felt the same way." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him gently, and slowly pulled back to press her forehead against his. What was he doing to her?

Randy could tell she didn't sleep around, not that he would inform her he was aware of that, given how tight she had felt; that had been a dead giveaway. Good to know. "I don't either." He informed her, though he did arch an eyebrow, sitting up and looked down at her. "Are you on protection?"

"Birth control, no worries." Even though she didn't sleep around, Jade was in no position to have children at the moment and smiled when Randy heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I'm not a kid person either." She winked, sitting up with him and raked a hand through her tousled hair. "As far as Stephanie and Paul go, let me handle them about us, alright?" She took his hand and looked up at him, letting him know that he wouldn't be getting his ass kicked by anyone. She wanted him, he wanted her, and it was nobody's business what else transpired.

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't like kids, just don't need one right this minute, you know?" Randy laughed softly, shaking his head though his eyes become intense at the mention of Stephanie and Paul. "I can handle them. Don't go ruining your friendship with Stephanie because of me." Oh this was going to be fun as hell, he could imagine the beat down Paul was going to try to impose on him for this one.

"Randy, look at me." Jade straddled his lap, feeling his arms instantly wrap around her, suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if all this was a game? What if he was only getting closer to her to hurt Stephanie? Jade suddenly felt faint, paling and gripped his shoulders tightly as she tried to gain control. "This has nothing to do with them and...I don't want them involved at all with us." Her voice was firm and surprisingly steady. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with me to get back at them...Please tell me you slept with me because you want to get to know me better and be with me."

He stared at her like she had lost her damn mind. "A game?" Randy snorted, shaking his head and gently nudged her off his lap, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet. He began pacing back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't sleep with you to fuck with them. If I had wanted to do that Jade, I would've just beaten the shit out of you and left you for dead." He said flatly. "I want to know you, I have feelings for you. This has NOTHING to do with them."

That part about beating the shit out of her made her nervous as she nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest and press a hand to her forehead while her other arm was wrapped around them. "I'm sorry, I just...I had to make sure. I have feelings for you too, I have since we first met when you saved me from being crushed." She smiled at the memory and rested her cheek against her knees, sighing heavily, knowing she probably ruined it, but Jade wasn't a stupid woman. She was highly intelligent and refused to be played with. "We will handle them together about this situation and if they don't like it, they both can go square to hell." She loved Stephanie like a sister, but Jade wasn't going to give her happiness up simply because her best friend probably ran her mouth too much and suffered for it.

Randy just nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. The shower would wait until later, right now all he wanted to do was crawl into the bed with her and crash. Setting down on the edge of the bed, he reached out and pulled Jade onto his lap.

"I would never hurt you, Jade." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise you that."

"I know you won't." She softly said, believing that, and snuggled against his chest before leaning up to softly kiss his lips. "Come on, let's go to bed." She murmured, seeing how exhausted he was and slid from his lap as she crawled into bed, not even worried about covering up.

There was no need for it. Randy slid in beside her, taking care of them with a sheet and pulled her back against his chest, his arm wrapping securely around her body, Showing her how much he cared and granting her the comfort and protection. Jade was completely comfortable and at peace, lacing their fingers together to rest over her heart and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade wasn't surprised when her office door opened and Stephanie, Paul and Mark -for whatever reason- came barging in, not even knocking. She was wearing a black and purple pinstriped skirt suit with a purple silk tank top, her cardigan hanging over the back of her chair. "What do you three want?" She demanded evenly, leaning back in her chair and rolled her eyes when Paul's face began turning red.

"What the hell happened Jade? You KNOW how dangerous Randy Orton is! I told you to-"

"Stay away from him. But you know something, I like danger in a man. It turns me on."

"JADE!"

"What?" She snapped, standing up, her heels clicking as she walked over to grab a water. "I'm with him Stephanie, deal with it."

She gaped. "You're...you're DATING him?"

"Willingly, he didn't hurt me and I fucked him. Any other MORONIC questions or can I get back to doing my job?"

Mark stared at Jade out of piercing green eyes. He had no idea why he was here besides Stephanie had asked him to tag along, he really needed to learn to resist those baby blues. She wasn't a young kid anymore, he shouldn't be falling for that trap. But...she was like a daughter to him or something.

"You do realize Randy has no problem putting his hands on a woman, don't you?" He asked softly, not trying to be confrontational with her. Like Stephanie was, or Paul, who was cursing fluently in the background.

"I know he does." Jade's green eyes sparkled mischievously. "In more ways than one."

"Jade..."

"Look, whatever happened between you and Randy is YOUR business, Stephanie. I'm not apart of it. I'm falling for him, okay?" When Stephanie's blue eyes widened, Jade's lips pursed tightly together. "I'm falling for him." Her voice was softer this time around as she sank back into her chair. "You are my best friend, my sister, but I can't help how I feel and he's given me NO reason not to trust him."

"HE JUMPED SCRIPT!"

"Paul, save it. I know what he did. He told me." That wasn't exactly the truth, Stephanie had, but he didn't need to know that. "And I swear to god if either one of you try to take him away from me, I will quit so fast it'll make your fucking heads spin." Her New York temper was flaring again, eyes flashing. "I'm an adult, I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone telling me who I can and cannot date. This isn't about business, this is personal, and I'm leaving business in the company. What I do OUTSIDE of this arena, whether it's sitting in a car smoking a cigarette or having sex, it's nobody's business, but my OWN."

"Jade, he freaking attacked Stephanie for NO REASON AT ALL. Simply because she was there!" Paul said, sounding frustrated. "He has a serious anger problem."

"Paul, forget it. If this is what she wants..."

Mark wasn't saying a word.

"He's warned me about his temper already." When Paul's eyes widened, Jade just stared at him like he was something mildly interesting to look at. "Do you honestly think that I'd put myself in real danger? I asked him point blank after we fucked if he did it to get back at you guys. He told me no, that he wanted me and you two had nothing to do with it." She looked over at Mark, seeing he was very uncomfortable, and raked a hand through her auburn hair. "And why are we discussing this in front of him? Are you two having an affair?"

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

Jade smirked, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Just checking considering he's everywhere when you two are around. Excuse me, I'm going out for a damn smoke." She walked past them and out the door, purse in hand.

Mark caught her and stopped her, his green eyes not revealing anything he was thinking. "Stephanie is like a daughter to me." He said flatly. "And she cares for you, which is the only reason I'm letting her drag me into this shit. Orton is a predator, Jade, just remember that. What he says and what he does are two different things." He let her go, looking over his shoulder when he heard Paul and Stephanie. "Look, from now on, leave me out of the drama." He grunted, patting Steph on her shoulder as he walked past her.

Jade just kept right on walking, not even giving him a second glance, glad they got that straightened out. She knew the truth now that was good. Randy had put that thought into her head along with Cody and Ted, making her sigh. She had a headache as she arrived outside and lit up, taking a long drag before beginning to walk back and forth. She told them, now what was going to happen? Knowing Paul, he was probably going to threaten Randy to leave her alone, without Stephanie knowing, only to wind up in the doghouse. The more Jade thought about it, the more it pissed her off. Mark didn't want to be dragged into this and she didn't blame the man. She actually felt sorry for him in a weird way and shrugged that off. He was just like everyone else. Randy a predator? Well if he was then Jade was going to find out and she would suffer the consequences. Though she would also castrate him if he was messing with her.

~!~

"You're dating the lead script writer? Very nice man, very nice." Cody said when they met up with Randy again, wondering just where the hot woman in question was.

"Man, I'd bang her all over-" Ted trailed off when he seen the dangerous look on Randy's face. "This isn't a game is it?"

"No kidding. Now watch your mouths before I watch them for you."

"Randy, look at it this way, she could write you into some awesome situations and-"

"Cody, I swear to god, I'm three seconds away from RKOing your ass on the concrete." Randy threatened, pacing back and forth in an empty hallway, wearing his trunks and boots, even though show time wasn't for awhile. He was geared up. "Leave her name out of your mouth, understand? Last warning."

"You're seriously not going to use her?" Ted was confused, scratching his head. "Do you realize how much leverage you have on the McMahon family dating practically one of their own?"

"He's right man. Her pussy can't be THAT good..." Cody backed up when Randy's icy gaze landed on him, putting his hands up. "We're trying to make you see the light, man. She can be useful to gain the upper hand on Trips."

"Exactly...unless Randy Orton has gone soft on us? Maybe its time we find a more...SUITABLE...leader?"

"Go for it." Randy said with a cruel smirk. "After all the shit you two clowns have pulled, you think anyone is going to want anything to do with either of you? I got a name made for myself, after the merger, I'll be fine. How about you Cody? Think daddy can come save your ass from drowning? Teddy?" He stared at them, his eyes pure ice. "Fuck with me and watch how fast I bury you both."

Ted swallowed hard, knowing Randy was right and looked over at Cody, who had gone considerably white. "Alright, man, alright chill out. We just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted."

"We're a team, we're Legacy. There's no better leader than you, Randy." Cody didn't want to be fired and knew it would happen if they weren't riding the coattails of him.

"We'll leave Jade alone. She'll be outta the game and conversations."

"Though she would be a great asset to the Legacy group."

"She's not involved in this." Randy said in a tone that suggested violence if they didn't stop with this line of conversation. "Leave Jade out of the scheming, both of you. Cody, I find out you run your mouth to her about ANYTHING that has to do with Legacy and what I did to Stephanie will seem like a love tap compared to what I'll do to you, understand?"

He sighed with a reluctant nod. "Crystal, man, crystal."

Ted didn't understand this! Randy wanted to find a way to get to Stephanie and Paul and he had it right in his damn hands! Jade was the perfect candidate. She was Stephanie's best friend, practically family to the McMahons, and Paul was over-protective of her. What the hell was wrong with him? Granted, he knew Randy slept with her, but was she really THAT good in bed that he wouldn't use her? Something wasn't right.

Cody was currently thinking along the same lines, wondering just what their leader was on. Had Randy been hitting the pipe again? That was the only thing he could of. Seriously. Jade in their back pocket would…oh he was going to drool at the possibilities, and here Randy was throwing it all away.

"Can I ask one thing?"

"What?" Randy sighed, knowing he was going to regret this.

"Just HOW good is she?"

Randy just smirked.

"Apparently good enough that he would throw away this once in a lifetime opportunity." Ted snorted, shaking his head and cracked his neck before standing up. "You do realize the type of power she has right?"

Cody groaned and put his head in his hands, frustration building. "Ted don't, it's depressing enough." He grumbled, knowing Randy was going to snap at any given moment if they didn't shut up.

"This is TOO good to pass up. What if we got her on our side?"

Cody perked. "Hmm...that could work."

"She likes us right? I mean, besides you plowing into her, she seemed cool with us..."

"Yeah, she did. Maybe she just likes young guys?"

A second later, Randy had slammed their heads together, watching as they dropped. "I'll be outside smoking." He grunted, stepping over the pair and disappeared down the hallway.

~!~

Jade hadn't gone back inside, still pacing back and forth, her second cigarette lit up. She wasn't a chimney as most of it burned while she was thinking. She looked up when the arena door slammed open, bouncing off the wall and seen how pissed Randy was, sighing heavily.

"Please tell me you're not angry because of Paul and Stephanie." When he just shook his head, she sighed with relief and went to his usual spot by the building while she kept pacing. She couldn't sit and she couldn't get Mark's words out of her head. A predator. Why the hell was she even listening to him? Because he made sense.

Randy dropped down in the corner, his back pressed to the wall and lit up a cigarette, taking a long soothing drag, letting the nicotine fill his system and calm him down. His eyes were on Jade though, watching as she paced back and forth, wondering what the hell had gotten into her. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently you're a predator and I'm not supposed to trust you." She snorted with a roll of her eyes, taking a long drag herself and finally walked over to sit down beside him, shaking her head. "I got cornered in my office by Paul, Stephanie and Mark. I asked them straight up if they were having an affair and Mark said Stephanie is like a daughter to him." She seen Randy's shoulders shaking and smacked him with the back of her hand lightly. "Shut up, it's not funny. I was pissed off and wanted the subject reverted on them for a second." Jade rubbed her temples and looked over at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Actually, that's hilarious considering he almost married her on live television. Scripted of course, but...the irony kind of kills me." He took another drag off his cigarette, smoke rolling from his mouth as he spoke. "Cody and Teddy were being morons." He shrugged, smirking slightly. "I handled it. If either of them come to you about anything, you let me know, alright?"

"You're right, I don't want to know cause I will end up castrating them." She stated evenly and smiled when Randy pulled her to straddle his lap, kissing her softly. Keeping their cigarettes away from each other and pulled back as she pressed her forehead against his. "I think everyone needs to leave us alone and mind their own damn business. I'm happy, you're happy, and that's all that matters." She sighed when he nodded, finishing her cigarette before flicking it away and buried her face in his neck, her hands resting on his chest. "What time is the concert tonight?"

"Eight, which means we're leaving early. I'm up first so..." Randy trailed off, glad house shows ran at earlier times then RAW did, otherwise they would've been screwed. "You going to be able to get away or will Princess swamp you with work if she thinks you're taking off with me?"

"I don't care if she swamps me or not. I'm going with you." She assured him, slowly pulling back to stare into his blue eyes, caring about him so much. She just hoped Stephanie and Paul didn't reveal what she had said earlier, that she was falling for him. She didn't want to scare him, as funny as that sounded. She knew how men could be when it came to feelings and just wanted to be with him, to explore as he had said. "Don't let those morons get to you." She ran her thumb across his lips and smirked when he chuckled, kissing him softly again before he could take another drag.

"Oh...I didn't." He smirked, knowing Cody and Ted would be thinking twice about what they said the next time they opened their stupid mouths. He finished his cigarette, flicking it aside and stood up, his arms wrapping around her to brace her as he stood up, his balance perfect, almost feline. "You wearing this to the concert?" He asked, taking in her skirt suit.

"Nope, I have my outfit in my office." She assured him with a smirk, her arms wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She loved how spiky it was. Did he have any idea how sexy he was? Not to mention those eyes were swallowing her whole and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if her life depended on it. "I can't wait for tonight. Who are you facing again?"

"Mark. House show shit is stupid. Like people haven't seen us go at it already?" Randy rolled his eyes, reluctantly setting Jade down, feeling her body sliding against his and groaned, his blue eyes darkening. A second later, he had caught her lips in his, turning and pressing her to the wall. "You drive me crazy." He muttered against her lips.

"The feeling is mutual." She mumbled back before kissing him again, the fire igniting between them and gripped his hair when he slowed it down a bit, the kiss soft and gentle before slowly pulling back. "You'll kick his ass and if he injures you, I'll be pissed." Their concert was tonight, there was to be no weapons in this match, just wrestling moves so if Paul thought for a second he was going to do something, well Cody and Ted would have his back, she was sure of it. "I'll be cheering for you." She whispered, giggling when he growled, and moaned as his lips found hers again. "Randy..."

"Mmmm..." He purred against her lips, feeling Jade melting into him and stepped away, a devilish smirk on his face. "I hope you're thinking about me for the rest of the night." He teased, pulling her against him into a tight embrace. "I've got to go. Don't worry, I'll hurt him." He was actually looking forward to it, Mark needed to mind his own goddamn business.

"I think about you constantly, though that was a lovely reminder." She stopped him before he could go anywhere, pulling him against her this time and ran her hand down to brush against his crotch, smirking when his eyes nearly blackened. She brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss before pulling away, wiping the lipstick from them. "YOU have a good night too and I'll see you in the parking lot at eight." She didn't waste another second and walked back inside the arena, leaving him standing there with a raging erection. He would learn soon enough not to tease unless he pleased.

Randy was more then tempted to chase her little ass down and fuck her till she was raw, but...he had a show to go put on. Growling, he stormed into the building after he knew she was far away enough where he wouldn't be even more tempted. Groaning, he slipped into an empty room to adjust himself. He started thinking of everything disgusting he could, not about to wrestle the Undertaker with a hard-on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the night Jade had a smile on her face and was happy that nobody bothered her about the Randy situation. She quickly changed at a quarter to eight, wearing fishnet tights with two inch knee high boots and a black leather skirt that went two inches above the knee. Her top was a black and blue corset that laced up the back. She brushed her hair out and redid her makeup in dark blue eyeliner that matched the outfit with clear gloss, a black and blue choker around her neck. Looking in the mirror one final time, Jade packed up her office and left, walking down the hallway toward Legacy's locker room.

"Aww wittle Wandy has a date. Dude, she's seen you naked, she probably don't care what the fuck you look like so get out of the mirror." Cody joked, relaxing on a bench in street clothes. He rolled his eyes as Randy adjusted his black button up shirt. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing makeup and fangs?"

"Ask your mother to return them to me and I would." Randy shot back. He was dressed simply. Black button up shirt with a collar, unbuttoned to reveal a black beater and dark blue jeans, his hair gelled into spikes.

A knock sounded at the dressing room door a few minutes later and Jade smiled when Ted's jaw dropped, giggling softly. "Sweetie, close your mouth before the flies get in." She walked in, nodding at Cody and crossed her arms in front of her chest, just staring back at Randy who was finishing up with his hair.

Ted was thinking of everything repulsive he could so he wouldn't get a hard-on, crossing his eyes.

Cody had to lower his eyes and do the same thing.

"You about ready to go handsome?"

"Mmmm yeah, baby." Randy wrapped his arms around her, unable to resist running his hands down to cup her leather clad ass. "We'll be lucky if we make it to the concert." He whispered in her ear, grinning when she shivered.

"You have a sister, Jade?"

"Maybe two?"

"You make us miss that concert and I'll make sure you have blue balls." She replied sweetly and winked when he just held her tighter against him, snuggling, her arm wrapped around his waist before pulling back to turn around. "Do you approve?" The passionate kiss that followed left her breathless as Randy slowly pulled away from her and wiped her gloss from his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned to the other two morons, raising an eyebrow. "And no, I'm a lonely child."

"Cousins?"

"Hell, how about an aunt?"

"How bout you two go fuck each other and leave her alone?" Randy suggested in an almost sweet tone of voice, smirking when they both recoiled.

"That was harsh."

"Definitely uncalled for, man."

"Come on Jade, let's get out of here."

"Bye boys." Jade winked at them and laughed, feeling Randy chuckle, walking with him as they headed for the exit. Once outside, Jade lit a cigarette and stopped when she seen a limo before her, slowly glancing over at Randy, who had a shit eaten grin on his face. "What is this about?" She asked amusedly and gasped when he yanked her into his strong arms. Those penetrating blue eyes staring a hole through her as his lips descended hungrily on hers, causing her to drop the cigarette before wrapping her arms around his neck, melting instantly.

"When I'm trying to impress someone, I pull out all the stops." Randy admitted after they had parted, smiling slightly. "That and I don't feel like driving. Is it okay?" He wondered if maybe this was too much. Though...if by some random chance fate decided to be a bitch, they could make a quick escape or something in the limo, the driver was trained in getaways.

"It's perfect and you don't need to impress me. You have me as long as you want me." Jade assured him, her eyes sparkling with the truth and raw feeling, running her finger down his cheek to his strong jaw line. He was so gorgeous, Jade couldn't believe he was interested in a plain girl like her. She wouldn't question it though and smiled as he lead them to the limo, sliding in first before he quickly followed. They were pressed for time as she snuggled against his side, Randy telling the driver where to go before the window went up, leaving them alone. "Mmm this is nice."

Of course it was, it was also expensive, but when it came to Jade, also very, very worth it. Not like his bank account couldn't take it anyway, he hoarded his paychecks for the most part. It gave him freedom to do things like this at the spur of the moment. He smiled at her, opening the sunroof and lit a cigarette.

"Excited?"

"Immensely." Jade took another cigarette from her purse and lit it up along with him, snuggling against his side, loving how his arm fit perfectly around her shoulders.

Jade could see herself falling in love with this man and maybe she already was. She didn't know and took a drag, letting the nicotine work through her system as her eyes closed briefly before opening again. She crossed one leg over the other, her leather skirt riding up her thighs slightly and looked out the window, wondering if Stephanie and Paul would try something. Mark was out of the picture when it came to her personal life, but she was still worried about her best friend. Would Stephanie let her be happy or would she deliberately try to split them up?

Randy was both studying her legs as the skirt exposed them and idly wondering about Cody and Ted. What they had said to him struck a lot of nerves. True, being with Jade could have benefits, if he were to push for them. But...he didn't want her thinking he was using her either because he wasn't. She wasn't apart of the drama between him and the McMahons. Then for Legacy to suggest he might not be leader material anymore lit a fire under Randy's ass.

They arrived at the concert and Jade smiled as Randy helped her out, the driver closing the door behind them. Jade stared into his eyes, seeing the trouble brewing through them, and felt his lips softly caress hers. His fingers delving in her hair, pressing her back against the limo and Jade could only kiss him back. This kiss was different, it had desperation in it and something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint mixed with passion and demand.

"Randy..." She whispered against his lips, the concert suddenly not important, wondering what had come over him suddenly.

"No matter what you hear, don't leave me, okay?" He whispered gruffly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

His thoughts were consuming him. He needed her, needed her to drive everything, but herself from his mind. He knew he wasn't making any sense, but tonight had been stressful in a screwing with his newfound principal sort of way.

That broke her heart as she held him close to her, running her fingers through his hair, snuggling against him. "Randy, I'm not going to leave you." She murmured in his ear soothingly, pulling back to cup his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "I'm in this for the long haul and I don't care what you've done in your past or what happened with you and the McMahons. It doesn't matter between us. They're not even in the picture, they're not apart of this." She pressed her hand against his chest, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm here and the only way you will lose me is if you leave me first."

"Not fucking likely." He muttered, shaking his head and finally smiled, taking her hands in his and squeezed gently. "Come on, let's go rock to some Lacuna Coil." He suggested, guiding her to join the crowd all struggling to get past the gates. Their tickets were firmly inside his pocket, best seats in the house, so to speak, since it was an outdoor stadium.

Jade knew something else was bothering him, but he wanted to get his mind off of whatever it was so she was going to do everything in her power to help with that. They arrived inside and the seats were incredible, front row and center. "Oh my god!" She cried out, her green eyes widened, the sparkle in her eyes igniting.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, both of them standing and turned her head as their lips met in a soft kiss before turning back to watch the show. Clapping and screaming when Nightwish came on the stage, another one of her favorite bands. Jade was in heaven.

Randy stared at her, a grin on his face. Seeing her so excited and happy made him happy. It was rather scary the effect this woman had on him. If Stephanie was smart, she'd use Jade as a drug to calm him down whenever he went off on someone, smirking at the thought. His eyes moved to the stage, keeping a firm arm around her.

Jade was singing right along with the bands and nearly screamed when Lacuna Coil finally made their way onstage, singing 'Spellbound' to open the act. That's how she felt with Randy, spellbound. He'd put a spell on her and she was powerless against it. He wouldn't use or hurt her, she knew that, though she couldn't help wonder why he was so intense earlier on their way here. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Jade enjoyed the show and laughed when Randy started dancing with her, snuggling against him and whipped her cell phone out, taking a picture of them together. She wanted to remember this night for the rest of her life, no matter what came at them in the future.

Laughing, Randy copied her and did the same with his cell phone, smirking when she kissed him just as he took the picture. "That'll be a background." He laughed, kissing the side of her head as he slipped the cell back in his pocket, his head bobbing in time to the music. "Want to meet them?" He asked in her ear.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed, turning around to face him and felt her eyes widen when he nodded before kissing him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You are the best."

She kissed his cheek before turning back around, beginning to move with the music, having a great time. Lacuna Coil was her all time favorite along with Nightwish and Evanescence. She would have to say Evanescence trumped them all, but she wouldn't tell Randy that. She would positively DIE if she ever met them. Lacuna Coil came in second though and she felt like she was going to pass out from how much dancing and screaming she was doing.

He was very, very serious, anything to make her happy. Not to mention he was in fantasy love with Cristina Scabbia. Not that he was telling Jade that since she was the real deal therefore much better. "Come on, they're winding down." He whispered loudly in her ear, groaning when fans started rushing the stage and pulled her out of her seat, not about to be caught in some sort of pit.

Jade nodded and let him guide her backstage while the other fans rushed over to try to get autographs on a whim. She couldn't believe this was happening and had to take a few deep breaths, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at Randy's amused look. "Don't even look at me like that." She demanded nervously, butterflies in her stomach. "This is big for me, this is one of my favorite bands and I'm about to meet them." She was glad his arm was around her waist because Jade thought she was going to collapse.

Randy wasn't nervous, she was nervous enough for the both of them. Smirking, he flashed their backstage passes and followed a security guard, never letting go of her. "Need a cigarette?" He teased, glancing down at Jade, tightening his hold on her. "Hey, you hang out with famous people at work, this is a walk in the park."

"I don't consider you famous people because I've known the McMahon family since I was in diapers. This is different." She sighed when he kissed her neck, the tension slowly draining out of her, and took another deep breath. "I'm alright, though I probably will need a cigarette after this." She admitted softly, walking into a VIP lounge of sorts and let him guide her over to a couch. The band wasn't back yet, so she had a few more minutes to try to calm down, not surprised when Randy pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly.

"Calm down, consider it this way, I go to movie premiers, MTV events, stuff like that and you'll be going with me. So...this is your test run, if you throw up, then I can't take you down a red carpet." Randy teased, seeing her pale even more and frowned. "Are you going to throw up? Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She assured him softly and looked up when the door opened, slowly standing along with Randy, suddenly feeling relaxed as she extended her hand to everyone. Shaking their hands before allowing Randy in, smiling as the lead singer of Lacuna Coil, Cristina Scabbia, lead her away to get a drink.

"You look like you need one."

"Thanks." Jade smiled, accepting the glass of wine and sipped it while the guys talked with Randy, all of them wrestling fans.

Randy was at ease, glancing at Jade and wondered idly if he should snag a picture, her with Cristina...hmmm, he did an inward shiver, putting aside his temporary male fantasies and returned to the conversation. "You guys ought to hit a show." He suggested, wishing wrestling wasn't the current topic, deciding this would be the best course to change track.

"Oh yeah definitely, we actually were thinking about going to the show tomorrow night." Andre said, glancing over at Cristina, smiling. "Who is the woman you brought with you?"

Jade was currently in a discussion about music and glanced over at Randy, winking at him before returning to her conversation with Cristina. She was so down to earth and it made her relax all the more as she took another sip of her wine. They were just talking about anything that came to mind.

"My girlfriend, Jade." Randy said, trying to keep jealousy from flaring. It was a harmless question after all, right? This guy wasn't interested in Jade, no chance. "She works for the WWE too." He added as an afterthought, not revealing in what capacity. He didn't need people to think he was with her for the perks. He wasn't Paul after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That's cool, she's definitely a keeper, and if I were you I'd hold onto her." Andre stated, nodding at the rest of the boys, all of them complete gentlemen and smiled when Cristina guided Jade back over to join the crowd.

"This girl is awesome." Cristina stated, her arm around Jade's shoulders. "You two should come to more of our shows, though I know it's hard because of all the traveling you do." Her eyes moved to Randy. "By the way, would you mind giving me your autograph, Mr. Orton?"

Jade grinned.

"Only if you'll give me yours, Miss Scabbia." He replied, grinning when she nodded.

Soon they were swapping autographs and then posed together for a picture. He was one happy camper, even though no doubt he'd hear it from his friends if they ever heard about this. Then his night was complete when Cristina asked for one with Jade, whipping out his cell to snap along with whoever the guy holding the Polaroid was.

Jade couldn't stop smiling and laughed when Cristina took a picture with them back to back. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, definitely a memorable first date.

"You HAVE to come to another show." Andre demanded, growling when Cristina slapped him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You don't demand something, you ASK." She replied sweetly.

"Oh don't worry, we'll definitely be back." Jade promised and hugged Cristina before Andre and the others, shaking their hands again. "You guys are amazing."

"Very amazing." Randy agreed. "We'll be sure to catch another one soon."

"Superb." Andre grinned, looking at Cristina with an amused smirk. "See?"

"Of course, you'll have to return the favor. I'll have tickets sent to you for tomorrow's show?" In a matter of seconds, he and Andre were exchanging contact information.

"Men." Both Jade and Cristina said at the same time before laughing.

"Girl, I am loving the outfit by the way. Where do you shop?"

"Hot Topic mostly, though for my business attire it's usually JC Penney's."

"Do you go online at all to shop?"

"Where do you think I got the corset top from?"

"Good point, I definitely need to invest in the sites you go too."

"Women." Randy and Andre said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Cristina has two trailers devoted to clothes, you have any idea how horrible that makes traveling?" Andre sighed dramatically.

"I can only imagine."

"Are you guys in a hurry to get out of here?"

Jade cracked a smile at Randy, who just waved her off and grinned. "No, why?"

"I'm going to go show Jade my trailer full of clothes. You boys have fun!"

Cristina grinned before pulling the woman out the door with her, Jade's laughter echoing back at them.

Jade hoped Randy wasn't upset, but she also couldn't pass this opportunity up with Cristina, the lead singer of Lacuna Coil.

"Now that the ladies have gone, let's crack open some beer!" Andre laughed, not really keen on drinking the wine Cristina loved. He grinned when his band mates brought a cooler over, the men all dropping down on the various couches, unwinding. He tossed Randy one, toasting him. "To women, where would we be without them?"

"Probably a lot richer."

"Or maybe gay."

Randy snorted into his beer.

~!~

"So how long have you and Orton been together?" Cristina asked, having forced Jade to try on a beautiful midnight blue gown that had long sleeves, a V shaped neckline and went down to her ankles, hugging her curves.

"A week or so..."

"The way you two act around each other seems much longer than that."

"Are you and Andre..."

Cristina laughed softly, shaking her head. "Believe it or not, no. We're more like brother and sister than anything."

~!~

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"With Jade. I assumed you two were married the way you act together. You just have that aura about you."

"Week."

Andre arched an eyebrow, looking politely incredulous.

~!~

"Wow..."

Cristina was grinning from ear to ear as she teased Jade's hair, her lips painted a deep blue with her eyeliner remaining the same, sparkles on the corners of her eyes. "You look stunning. You could definitely pull off the whole Goth look."

"Thanks, I love the style. This dress is to die for."

"Good because its yours."

Jade gaped at her, her eyes widened. "What?"

"Honey, you fill this dress out better than I ever could."

~!~

"I wonder what the girls are doing..."

"Probably got lost in all the clothes." Andre said with a grin. "Lord, Cristina is probably using your woman as a dressing doll."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jade is probably getting a makeover, just watch out they don't try it on you."

Randy sincerely hoped he was kidding.

"Andre, you know me too well."

Jade walked in after her, wearing the dress, her hair teased up in curls on top of her head, the sleeves flowing with lace trim, a bright smile on her face. "Are you sure about this?" She asked Cristina, causing the woman to nod and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, now stop asking. Want another glass of wine?"

"Yeah sure." She walked over, looking back at Randy, seeing his eyes were trailing up and down her form, even though it was more covered than her original outfit.

Randy wasn't even aware he was on his feet, crossing the room to her, taking her arms in his hands. "You look stunning." He whispered, bending down to gently kiss her, being careful not to ruin her makeup.

"Am I the only one convinced they're married and just lying to us?" Andre asked, smirking when Cristina nodded her agreement with him.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips and giggled when he got a little bit of blue on them, wiping it away with her thumb, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think they're lying to us too." Cristina murmured as she joined her band mates, a glass of wine in hand with a bright smile on her face. "I think Jade and I are going to be very good friends."

"Lord are you going to corrupt her?"

"She's already corrupted, that's what I like about her." She winked, giggling when Andre groaned.

"How corrupted are we talking here?"

"Trust me, my friend, you do not want to know. Hey...is Tarja still here? We ought to introduce."

Randy looked at Jade, wondering if she was about to go into hysterics again.

"Did someone call for me?"

Cristina laughed and walked over, hugging her dear friend before turning to face Jade. "Tarja, this is Jade Halverson and her boyfriend Randy Orton."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too." Jade would die a happy woman as she was pulled away by the hand away from Randy, Cristina guiding her over to a couch where the three women started talking.

"Halverson?" Andre apparently hadn't caught that before and perked up. "Hey, she's that author you both continuously go on about." He smirked when Cristina and Tarja both looked excited, shaking his head. Sometimes, women were dense.

Randy started laughing his ass off when Jade got plied for autographs, the women launching into their favorite novels and specific parts they had enjoyed.

"I must've read your book at least three times while on the road!"

"Your ideas are very different and your writing has me hooked."

"Thank you both." Jade couldn't believe this as they pulled out her books, beginning to sign the insides of them before handing them back. She was a three time New York Times Best Seller, hoping to be a four time if she could find another idea.

"Vampires and I'm hooked."

"The one with the witches was great as well."

"You know, I've never read anything by her. Though I do know her from the paper." Andre said conversationally, sitting with Randy, both men knocking back another beer.

"I've read her." Randy admitted, grinning. "She's really good."

"I'll have to borrow one of her books from Cris."

"You're coming with us tomorrow, Tarja."

"Where?"

"The wrestling show Randy is getting us tickets for. We should all go out afterwards or something."

"You are my favorite author, I just wanted to tell you that."

Jade was blushing so hard, her cheeks were on fire and this dress wasn't helping as she smiled back at them. "Thanks." She stood up and hugged each of them. "I need a cigarette."

"Amen, someone besides me needs a smoke." Andre instantly lit up, inhaling deeply. "I was being polite, I didn't know if you-"

"We both do." Randy admitted.

"So do half of us. Feel free."

Ah heaven. Randy glanced at Jade. "Red on blue...suits you." He commented, referring to her face.

"Why are you blushing?"

"There is no reason to be embarrassed. Hell you're as popular as we are. Do you have any idea how many friends I have that read your books?"

"I never thought to put myself on the level of you two."

"We are just like everyone else, Jade. We're people and we eat greasy food, smoke, hang out, listen to music, anything like that." Cristina assured her, though she understood. "I still can't believe I'm actually meeting the famous author of Bloodshine."

"Definitely a favorite of mine. Thank you for the autograph by the way."

"You're welcome." She definitely needed a cigarette and took one from Randy.

"I still prefer wrestling. Can you show me the RKO?"

Randy took a long drag off his cigarette, exhaling through his nose. "I don't think you'd like it very much."

"It actually hurts?"

"I've been told it does." Randy laughed, shaking his head.

Jade took a drag of her own, letting the nicotine settle in a little before releasing the smoke, feeling a little more relaxed. She wasn't used to having all this attention, smiling at the two women and let them talk while stealing glances at Randy. She missed him and he was just a few feet away from her. What was wrong with her?

"You know who would love to meet her?"

Tarja smirked. "I have a pretty good idea. Amy right?"

"Amy who?"

"Amy Lee."

Jade lost the feeling in her legs and collapsed.

"What the hell?"

Randy was already kneeling next to her, cigarette dangling from his lower lip as he pulled her up into a sitting position. He nodded when Tarja took it from him, staring down at Jade. "Baby?" He whispered, rubbing her cheek in slow circles with his finger. "You alright?"

"Give me a minute." She whispered, feeling lightheaded, blinking rapidly, surprisingly still holding onto her cigarette and took a very long drag, shaking a little. "I'm alright, I need just a minute."

"I take it you're a huge fan of Evanescence?"

"She's my inspiration when I write along with Lacuna Coil and Nightwish. I have a playlist I write too and it's just those three bands."

"Wow, your lovely writing came from the inspiration of our music?" Tarja was smiling as she bent down, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Quite an honor."

Cristina was blinking and slowly lowered along with Tarja. "Are you alright?"

"This is a lot to take in."

"You are famous though."

"Aren't you used to this?"

Jade smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "I generally keep a low profile."

"You're a celebrity, who's dating a celebrity, who works with celebrities and you're not used to this?" Andre mused, looking again, politely puzzled. "Excuse me for this, but you don't make much sense."

"It's called being humble, Dre, try it sometime."

Randy gently pulled Jade to her feet, locking his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I don't understand it either. Though I just recently started working for the WWE. I've known the McMahon family since I was a baby though so they're not really celebrities to me. Randy isn't either." She smiled up at him, knowing he was worried about her, and snuggled against him as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"She doesn't throw herself out there and she probably doesn't like the attention."

"Not that I don't like it, it's just I'm not used to it. I'm a regular every day woman and nobody special."

"I really hate to tell you this honey, but you are special. Anyone who can write like you do has a gift, a rare gift."

"We have no choice, but to be out there though, she does. She's a writer and most writers keep to themselves except for book signings and such."

Jade took another drag and flicked her cigarette away. "Meeting you all is like...a regular fan meeting their favorite singer. It's truly...amazing and indescribable."

"Randy isn't fainting."

"Randy doesn't faint."

"Randy is talking about himself in the third person."

Randy lit himself another cigarette, inwardly sighing.

"We're all friends, no need to be shy or faint, Jade. Besides, Amy is a sweetheart."

"Unless you pull her hair."

"This is true."

"I'm alright, sorry about that." Jade smiled at them, the color returning in her cheeks, nodding up at Randy who still looked concerned...and somewhat annoyed. Was he ready to leave? She couldn't very well ask him that without sounding rude, knowing he had a match earlier in the night.

"We'll call Amy and set up a meeting."

"Girls only?"

"Most definitely, don't want the testosterone overwhelming us now do we?" Cristina quipped, winking at Jade.

"I haven't had a girl's night out in so long..." Jade mused thoughtfully, taking a drag of Randy's cigarette before handing it back to him. "Count me in."

"Fabulous!"

"Oh dear lord, save us all. I will NOT be playing chauffer like the last time, Cris, no." Andre said vehemently, though he also had an amused twinkle in his eye. "Maybe us guys could go out. What do normal people do again?"

"Bars?"

"Clubs?"

"Strip joints?"

"Strip joints?" Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest, fighting her jealousy down a little and patted Randy on the shoulder. "Have fun whatever you decide to do." She kissed him before looking over at Tarja and Cristina. "So what exactly is an all girl's night out?"

"Number one, we'll have a limo so that way Andre doesn't shoot me."

"Blood red wine is a given."

"I say we go to one of those Goth clubs."

"Shopping?"

"Hmm...good point."

"Shopping it is." All three girls laughed as they were in unison saying that. "And the club afterwards."

"What kind of club?" Randy asked instantly, arching an eyebrow when all three women shot him angelic looks, not buying any of them. "What the hell is a Goth club?"

"Oh my friend, you do not want to know. I say us men go to the strip clubs." Andre laughed, slapping Randy on the back. "Are you alright?"

"A Goth club plays music, we drink, and there's wicked little things happening all around."

"You can get your nipples pierced, though I wouldn't recommend it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jade smiled nervously back at them. "What about a regular club?" She seen the look Randy gave her and she wasn't too fond of him going to a strip club, but she couldn't tell him what to do.

"We're just kidding with you." Tarja laughed, shaking her head. "We're not THAT bad."

Cristina was laughing as well. "Andre, if you take him to a strip club, I'll castrate you sweetie." She said sweetly.

"Why? I know a beautiful place in New Orleans-" Andre turned to Randy, an amused grin on his face. "In the old French quarter, the m'selles there are magnifique. Especially when they-"

"Duck."

With practiced ease, Andre dropped to the floor, avoiding the heavy heeled boot Cristina had tossed at his back.

Randy caught it with wide eyes.

"Randy can do whatever he wants." Jade replied softly, trying to diffuse the situation, seeing the fire in Cristina's eyes. "I don't own him and whatever you two wanna do on the girl's night, we'll do. Jesus I'm burning up in this..." She fanned herself, the heat getting to her. "Would you mind terribly if I changed out of this and back into my clothes?"

"No problem sweetie, no problem." Cristina grinned and glared back at Andre before guiding Jade into the building, Tarja following.

"You have quite the temper, Cris."

"Her aim is deadly." Andre said, brushing himself off as he got up, smiling apologetically at Randy. "Sorry man, she did that once with a book, I was out for a week."

"I remember that, I had to sing for you."

"And you were horrible."

Randy dropped the boot, shaking his head and tried not to laugh. This was almost surreal.

Jade felt better once she was back in her corset top and leather skirt, her fishnet stockings and boots having stayed on along with her choker. She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting the curls fall around her shoulders and down her back, smiling in the mirror before walking out, leaving the makeup.

"Are you SURE you shouldn't be in Playboy or something?"

"I've actually gotten a few offers from them, but turned them down."

"What on earth for?"

She shrugged modestly. "I don't like showing my body off unless it's to one man."

"Hopefully just me." Randy said, walking up to her, wrapping his arms around Jade and pulled her to him for a kiss. "What are we talking about?"

"Playboy." Tarja said instantly.

"WHAT?"

She jumped out of her skin when he roared that, swallowing hard and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Randy?" She touched his arm, seeing his blue eyes wide, and chewed her bottom lip.

"Um, what did we say?"

"Playboy offered me a job a few times, but I never took it. Relax." She smiled, cupping his face in her hands, staring into his blue eyes. "Relax, I didn't do it. I'm a writer and I'm shy of my body."

Now he was incredulous, staring down at her like she was out of her mind, instead of the other way around. "What the hell are you shy for, Jade? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered, running a finger down his cheek.

Andre cleared his throat, ushering the awing Cristina and Tarja away. "Give them a minute..."

She smiled back up at him with glittering green eyes and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Randy. You see what I don't and you make me feel beautiful."

Jade caressed his cheek with her hand, feeling his arm wrap around her and felt his forehead press against hers, her hands resting on his shoulders. She wanted to be alone with him, to feel his hands on her body, to make her his again. Nothing else mattered at the moment, not even meeting two out of three of her favorite artists. All that mattered was this gorgeous man who smoked, had penetrating blue eyes and a kind soul. Jade knew the truth, she loved him already and it'd only been a week.

"You ARE beautiful, you don't see yourself clearly." Randy said gently, wondering if Jade was blind. Which would explain the contacts and eyeglasses, the woman had to be an owl. No doubt of it. "More beautiful then any woman in Playboy, models...all of them." Not saying he would be happy if she posed, but he wouldn't stop her either, it was her decision.

"I didn't want to pose. Playboy is degrading to me. I refuse to show my body off to millions of men." She felt disgusted at the mere thought of doing something that repulsive. "You're a guy, you like Playboy and I get that, but no, just no. I'm a writer and I don't diet or anything. I just have really high metabolism." There she wasn't being modest, but it was the damn truth and she was sticking to it. "Besides," She ran her finger down his chest, smiling softly. "I only show my body off to one man and that's the one who's standing in front of me right now."

"I don't read Playboy, I'm a Hustler type of man myself." Randy said with a grin, pleased with her 'to one man' bit, and unable to keep himself from showing it, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "But I know women who did so...I don't knock them, it's just...I don't like the idea of sharing you." He admitted it, he was a greedy, selfish bastard.

"I don't want to be shared either, Randy." She softly said, seeing how much his eyes lit up and held him close to her, not wanting to let go ever. "I want you and only you, no matter what." She wanted to assure him there was no other man out there for her and pulled back before kissing him softly. "Be as selfish as you want. It makes me feel secure and even more beautiful." She rubbed her nose against his, wondering if she could be as selfish as him too. "I don't want to share you either..." Her voice was a mere whisper now, the band having gone back inside the building, leaving just the two of them out there.

"You won't have too. I'm yours and yours alone." He did have a few interesting pictures out on the internet, but nothing was showing much. "I just don't want to come across as some overbearing, jealous, possessive prick." Randy murmured, realizing they were alone and smiled. "You want to get out of here?"

"More than you know." Jade smiled, knowing Cristina wouldn't mind and let him guide her away from the area, their things already in the limo that they purchased and were given.

She slipped inside the limo and waited for him to get in before climbing on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion and feeling she could muster up inside of her. Wanting to properly thank him for an unforgettable night. She was so tempted to say those three words, but refrained, instead letting her actions talk for her.

Randy leaned forward to rap his knuckles on the tinted divider that kept them hidden from the driver's view, letting him know to drive, then wrapped his arms around Jade, pulling away from her and smiled. "So...for a first date, how was it?" He asked, finding it strange that they had slept together before they had gone out on a date, but then again...so far, they weren't the conventional couple.

"The best first date I've ever had." She meant that too and kissed him again before pressing her forehead against his, the blue coming off of her lips as she wiped it off of his with her thumb. "That's not the color for you." She looked to her side and seen the dress, grabbing it and still couldn't believe Cristina had given it to her. It was...surreal. "I feel like I'm dreaming. Like none of this is happening and I'm going to wake up back in New York and write this as a story." She started laughing, raking a hand through her hair. "It's all so...insane."

"You could definitely write one interesting autobiography." Randy said with a grin, leaning back and pulling her against him, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I like going to concerts, but I normally don't have anyone to go with. Theatre of Tragedy next?"

"I'll be there." She promised, snuggling against him and closed her eyes. They hadn't shared a hotel room since that night, though Jade wondered if he would be against that. She wasn't going to ask and closed her eyes while he ran his fingers through her hair, not wanting to move a muscle. "I feel so comfortable and safe with you." She whispered softly, loud enough for him to hear. "Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

Given that he had been told by his old shrink that he was insane and if shock treatment was still legal, he'd be receiving it, very rare. The fact that she felt safe with him never failed to astound him. "Tell me." He murmured, wanting to hear it from her, his blue eyes fastened with hers.

"In all the years of dating and being with men, I've never in my life felt as safe and comfortable and protected like I am with you. You make me feel beautiful and I know you'll never hurt me." She seen the shocked look in his eyes and cupped his face in her soft hand, not even blinking. "Randy, I feel like I've known you more than just a few weeks. I feel this strong connection with you and I can't explain it. I don't want to explain it. I just want you to know that it's going to take a hell of a lot for me to even consider leaving you. I refuse to let you go without a fight."

"Wow, and after only a week...my ego is stoked." Randy said teasingly, wondering if she was for real.

They'd only been together for a week. Granted, whatever it was between them was intense, but he hadn't known she felt that strongly. In a weird sort of way, it made him feel happy, content. The part of his mind that was rational told him she was probably crazier then him.

"I know I sound crazy, insane, and psycho and I won't blame you if you run in the other direction." She needed a cigarette and took one out of her purse, lighting it up and opened the roof a crack. It was chillier at night in Alabama as she took a drag, sitting up on him fully instead of leaning, not wanting the smoke to get in his face. "You can't help who you want or how fast it happens. That's my philosophy. When it happens, it happens, no matter if its a day, a week, a month, a year or hell an hour. It doesn't matter as long as both parties involved feel the same way."

Randy had to light his own cigarette not opposed to sharing one with her, but needing a lot of nicotine at the moment. Jade wasn't like any woman he had ever dated before, hell she wasn't even like any woman he had even MET before. She was intense, definitely. She was out of the water. Crazy as hell. And he loved it.

"Why haven't you written a book on love or something?" He demanded curiously, blowing smoke over her head, trying to keep it out of her face, watching it rise through the sun roof.

"I used too for the Times." She admitted softly, seeing he was getting freaked out and slowly moved off of his lap to sit beside him, crossing one leg over the other, pulling her skirt down and took another drag.

She was so stupid! Opening up to him like that! He was a man, he didn't understand! Jade looked over at the dress Cristina gave her and smiled, running her fingers along the velvet material. She loved it, blue was her favorite color and would definitely wear it when the occasion called. Tonight had been amazing as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, letting it all soak in.

Her abrupt change in mood startled him. Randy quietly smoked his cigarette, studying her thoughtfully. "Where are you staying tonight?" He asked finally, wondering what he had done to make her go quiet, especially after that little outburst of hers, which had been cute in a crazy sort of way. Leave it to him to find a woman who was somewhat off her rocker incredibly attractive. He really was sick in the head, he had agreed with her on all points.

"I didn't mean to say all of that." She quietly said, looking out the window, and took another drag of her cigarette. "But I also meant every word of it. I say what's on my mind and it generally gets me in trouble." She slowly looked up into his blue eyes, fighting tears back and had to look away again. "The Marriott, why?"

Jade knew he was probably going to run in the other direction and who the hell would blame him? She was a writer, intense, passionate, it's who she was. She got her feelings out through words, though she also spoke her mind. She didn't give a shit what people thought about her either. She was her own person.

"Why didn't you mean to say it?" Randy asked, frowning. "Do you regret saying it?" He seen the tears glistening in her eyes before she closed them, crushing his cigarette out in the side panel ashtray before moving over to take her into his arms. "Hey, Jade talk to me baby. I'm glad you said what you did. I agree with you on all of it. Stuff happens and we can't control it, no matter how fast it may seem."

"I thought I was scaring you by saying all of that." She whispered, running her hands up and down his shirt collar, blinking tears away. "I'm glad you agree with me on what I said."

She sighed a breath of relief, the biggest weight lifted off of her shoulders. I love you. That's what she wanted to say, but she couldn't and she knew it. She had to wait and it sucked. Why did they have to have a time limit on everything? Why was she scared to tell him how she really felt? Because she was afraid of getting hurt again, she couldn't go through another broken heart. Randy touched her deeper than any other man had, she had to be safe about this.

Randy was considering kicking Cody and Ted out of the suite they were sharing, but the morons were probably already asleep. "Starting tomorrow, would you bunk with me?" He asked out of the blue, seeing her eyes widen and frowned. "Is that too soon?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"No, it's not." She shook her head, assuring him and kissed him softly. "I want to be with you, I told you that. Stay with me tonight." She whispered in his ear, feeling his arms tighten around her a little more and smiled as she buried her nose in his neck, her lips brushing against his skin. "Stay with me Randy." She moved to where she was straddling him again and attacked his neck thoroughly, nipping his Adam's apple, her hands running down his shirt covered chest.

He would have had to turn in his Man License if he turned her down that was for damn sure. There was an unwritten rule: when your girlfriend was asking you to spend the night WHILE sexually assaulting you, you stayed! "Course I will." He whispered gruffly, tilting her head up to capture her lips with his, his hands moving to her back. Feeling her corset top and wondered if she'd be opposed to him unlacing it.

Jade smiled as she kissed him back, cupping the back of his neck with her hand before moving it up to grip his hair, their tongues entwining together as she moaned softly, needing him badly at the moment. "Randy..." She whispered, reaching down to unsnap the button of his jeans, glad she was wearing a skirt. "I need you right now. I can't wait..." Her green eyes were now a dark forest green smoldered with desire for him and only him before kissing him again. "God please tell me you want me too…"

She wasn't serious, was she? Randy smirked, arching his hips to slid his pants down far enough to free his erection, guiding her hand to him, feeling her fingers wrapping around him. "What do you think, Jade?" He whispered huskily, gritting his teeth, thrusting into her hand when she stroked him. He somehow got her fishnets down, getting frustrated and finally just ripped them away from her, tossing them onto the floor of the limo.

"Mmm..." Jade was turned on instantly by the sheer power in his eyes, his arms, everything about him turned her on to the point where she would explode. This was going to have to be fast as she felt him harden just by her touch, smiling and lowered herself on top of him, crying out as she gripped his shoulders, thighs tensing. "Oh fuck me..." She whispered breathlessly, her lips trailing down his neck again and ripped open his shirt as buttons flew. Wanting to feel his skin against her hands, Jade moved to the other side of his neck while moving up and down on his hardened shaft. "Oh Randy!"

Damn, it seemed like forever since the last time they'd been together when it wasn't all that long ago. Just an eternity or so. "Christ, Jade..." He grunted, pulling his tank top over his head, tossing it aside, his button up shirt destroyed but he didn't care. Seeing her ripping it open had been one hell of a turn on for him. Gripping her hips in his strong hands, he began moving her on him fast and hard, arching up to meet her willing body.

"Yeah, oh god right there...Oh Randy!" She moaned out in pure satisfaction, whipping her head back as she began rolling her hips against him, meeting him for every powerful, intense thrust he could produce inside of her. "God make me cum, oh make me cum baby..." She whimpered, needing to feel him. Craving it as she felt her release build within her, that hot coil in her stomach begging to spring and rocked him harder, crying out his name repeatedly. He was such an incredible lover and fit with her perfectly, like she was specifically made just for him.

Randy's head lolled back against the leather seat, his blue eyes narrowed as he watched her bouncing on him. Now this was hot, better then seeing Cristina Scabbia singing. "Cum for me, Jade." He ordered, his voice rugged, breathing through his mouth. "Fuck baby, you're so damn sexy." He purred, moving his hands up to her breasts, molding them to his palms. "Cum for me."

With every bounce she made, her breasts went with, the corset squeezing them together to keep them somewhat in place. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the limo. She went even faster, his tip hitting her sweet spot and growled softly against his lips before raking her nails down his chest, leaving red marks. He loved it and she knew it.

"Randy!" She shrieked out, the warmth inside her body spreading rapidly, the fire already raging and she was begging for it to be put out. Suddenly, she got off of him and turned around, splaying her hands against the floorboard of the limo. Pushing her leather skirt off and let him get a nice view of her soaking wet pussy, Jade begged for him to take her, her eyes pleading shamelessly.

His eyes were pure black with lust, staring at her for a long, hard moment, taking in the sinfully delicious visual she was presenting him with. A low, animalistic growl escaped him, moving quicker then a person had the right too, behind her and sliding back inside her warmth. "Tease." He murmured, bending down to kiss the small of her back. The corset had to go and it soon joined the clothing on the floorboards, leaving her completely naked except for her boots. Now that was sexy.

Her throaty moans grew louder as she gripped the leather seat, raising up as he powered in and out of her, wrapping her arm around his neck with her back pressed against his strong, muscular chest. "Randy...oh harder..." She was begging for it, her pussy tingling with pure anticipation of her release, knowing it wasn't going to be long now as he pushed her back on all fours, his tongue trailing up the length of her spine and reached down as she began brushing her clit with her finger, crying out at the double team. She needed this and wasn't very patient at the moment. "Oh baby are you close? God I'm so close Randy...Ohhh Randy..." She couldn't stop saying his name, her ass cheeks bouncing off his pelvis as he increased the pace.

"Close, I'm close, baby." Randy grunted, sweat beading on his body as he slammed into her, their moans mingling together, filling the limo. No doubt the driver was wondering what the fuck was going on or if there was an earthquake happening, but he didn't give a damn. His entire world had narrowed down to the woman writhing against him. "I'm gonna cum, baby, cum with me." He ordered harshly.

Jade couldn't handle it anymore, the sheer intensity of this bout and incredible sex they were having being too much for her to take. That coil sprung free and she was cumming hard, her juices coating him. "Randy!" She screamed out, feeling her walls caving in and wrapping around his hardened shaft. Screaming out again when he exploded inside of her at the precise moment she had cum, making the impact that much more intense and explosive.

Randy's jaw was clenched so hard he had to wrench his teeth apart just to open his mouth, slumping down against her back, breathing heavily. His body was trembling from the sheer intensity of their bout, his heart beating a furious tattoo in his chest. He could feel her walls slowly relinquishing their hold on him, pumping lazily into her a few more times, chuckling softly when she shivered and kissed her spine.

Jade was breathing raggedly as she tried regaining her composure, her body coated in sweat along with his. She couldn't move, knowing she wouldn't be able to wear shorts or skirts until the burns were gone on her knees, but that didn't matter. She felt him slowly pull her back against him, sitting on his lap and moaned as his lips descended on hers again. The feeling of his hair in her fingers exquisite, Randy's lips on hers felt wonderful. She slowly pulled back, wiping more blue lipstick off of his lips with her thumb before reaching down to grab her clothes, her hair tousled.

Leaning back, Randy fastened his jeans back up, watching as she tried to sort out her clothes, trying not to look pleased with himself when she held up what had been a pair of fishnet nylons, now just expensive junk. "Sorry." He grunted when she looked at him, unable to keep from smirking as he pulled on his tank top, muscles flexing with every move. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"Don't worry about it." She giggled, shaking her head and kissed him before sliding her panties and leather skirt on. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, Jade laced her corset up deftly, smiling when he took over and leaned back against him. "Perfect timing." She murmured, looking at the hotel as they pulled up, and knew the driver was probably having what the fuck moments. Jade took his hand, gathering everything she'd gotten from Lacuna Coil and let him guide her inside, their fingers laced together.

"I need to go grab my bag from my room." Randy said after a moment, bending down to kiss her. He needed a shower and fresh clothing. Not that he'd be wearing anything to sleep in, but he wasn't going to deal with Dumb and Dumber first thing in the morning either. "What's your room number?"

"235, I'll be waiting for you." She purred against his lips and smiled when he growled, kissing him feverishly before pulling back and going their separate ways reluctantly. She arrived at her door and slid the key card in, opening it and shutting it before throwing her things down on the floor, twirling around and flipped the light on. A scream erupted from her at the sight of Mark sitting in a chair in the corner, her eyes widening slightly. "What the hell?"

Mark stared at her intently, taking in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, eyes raking over her tousled hair…then her legs, arching an eyebrow at the rug burns on her kneecaps. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she had been doing. Interesting. Jade and Randy, a couple he never wanted to picture together, ever.

"I tried catching you at the arena, but you'd taken off. Then I couldn't find you at the hotel."

"So you break into my hotel room?" She sounded incredulous and raked a hand through her hair, swallowing hard, her stomach tightening slightly in knots and felt her cell phone vibrate against her, flipping it open. "Hello? What's wrong Randy? Oh no..." Ted had gotten too drunk and Cody wasn't in the best shape either. "Just stay with them. I'm fine. Yes, I miss you too. Okay bye." She hung up slowly, flipping the lid shut and kept it firmly in her hand. "What did you want Mark?" She finally asked, not moving from her spot, ready to make a beeline for the door if at all possible.

"I wanted to talk to you, obviously. And no, I didn't break into your hotel room, do you see a broken window or smashed in door?" He flashed a keycard, standing up, taller then Randy was by several inches. "Scared?" Mark asked, his tone conversational, cocking a black eyebrow. "You're not scared of a known woman beater, but you're frightened of me. Interesting."

"He is not a woman beater." Jade stated through gritted teeth, her green eyes flashing back at him, not believing the audacity of this man. "He's never hurt me and he never will. And how dare you come in MY room without my consent! Get out right now." She ordered, no fear shining in her eyes just pure anger. Why hadn't Randy come back with her? She needed to call him and flipped her cell phone open, beginning to dial his number.

The cell was out of her hand and crushed in a massive fist before she could complete the call. Snorting, Mark watched as the pieces fell to the carpeted floor, stepping on them purposely with his steel toed boot, crushing them. "What do you call him putting his hands on Stephanie? Foreplay?" He asked flatly, obviously ready for her to hit or kick him, bolt, anything. He had seen too many things in his time; he was prepared for her to fight back.

She didn't do any of those things, though him crushing her cell phone had definitely sparked her anger. "You owe me a new one, jackass." She stated heatedly, walking past him and sat on the bed to unbuckle and unzip her boots, tossing them behind her. There was no point in bolting, crying, screaming, hitting him because he was three times her size, if not larger. "You can tell me whatever you want about Randy. It won't change a damn thing. So you're wasting your time by being here, Mark."

"You don't even care why I'm here?" He asked, kneeling down in between her legs, forcing them apart, resting his hands on her rug burned knees. "Not even the slightest bit curious?" Mark smirked slightly, his sensual lips curving into a half grin. "You are an odd one, aren't you, Jade?"

"What the hell do you want?" She finally asked, removing his large hands from her knees and scooted back on the bed. His eyes were darkened and she could feel the tears burning in her own, but she refused to let them fall. "Why are you here?" Her voice was a mere whisper now, her back hitting the headboard while he slowly crawled after her. Jade had two choices; she could run, not make it and he rape her or she could fight him off the best she could and be raped. Either way, she knew what was going to happen and wished Randy was here, her heart thundering against her chest.

"I was going to tell you about Legacy and how they couldn't keep their mouths quiet about having you join them because you'd be a 'great asset' to them, but..." Mark trailed off, dragging her underneath him, his lips almost touching hers, green eyes staring down at her. He snorted after a moment and rolled off of her, walking towards the door. "Sorry Jade, I don't HAVE to rape a woman to get what I want." He said over his shoulder. "You'll have a new phone tomorrow by the way."

"Wait!" She called out, stopping him by grabbing his arm, turning him around to face her. "What do you mean a great asset?" Jade was confused, the tears drying up for the moment, and released him as she wrapped her arms around herself. What the hell was she doing and why did she care what he had to say? Jade closed her eyes and suddenly remembered Randy's words, her heart lurching painfully in her chest and she couldn't breathe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

No matter what happens or what she heard, she couldn't leave him. Is that what Randy meant? "No..." She whispered almost heartbrokenly. "Tell me what you heard Mark!"

"Just some shit about how having the lead writer in their corner would keep them in the spotlight and help with fucking over the McMahons." Mark said with a shrug. "A bunch of scheming. It's Legacy, darlin', what the hell did you expect?" He stared down at her, green eyes intense. "Jade, you're not going to pass out on me, are you?"

"Damn it..." She whispered, lowering herself on the bed, feeling her legs give out and buried her face in her hands. Why was she believing this? Mark even said he didn't want drama in his life as she felt him bend down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face to stare back into his green eyes. "I thought you were out of the picture." She said quietly, refusing to let the tears fall. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with this and why should I believe anything you say to me?"

"I was out of the picture until I heard that." Mark corrected, staring down at her impassively. "And I don't care if you believe me or not, I don't have any reason to lie to you. I was under the impression you're a reasonably intelligent woman and ought to know what's going on if it concerns you. Backstage politics can be brutal." He raked a hand through his loose black hair, shaking his head. "Do what you want, Jade."

After the wonderful night she had with Randy, Jade couldn't believe this was happening as she slowly nodded back at him. "I appreciate your concern Mark, but until they do something I'm sticking with Randy. I love him." She stood up from the bed and walked toward the window.

Suddenly, she was yanked back against a hard chest and staring back into those deep green orbs before his lips descended on hers, causing her to squeal in surprise. She immediately began shoving against his chest, trying to wrench her lips free of his, tears sliding down her cheeks. Something inside of her exploded and she didn't know what it was, the feeling scaring her to no avail. With every ounce of force inside of her, Jade shoved him away and stumbled back, cracking her head on the wall.

Kissing her might not have been on his top ten lists of smartest things to do, but damned if he couldn't stop himself. Mark rolled his eyes when she cracked her head against the wall, moving forward in time to catch Jade before she fell, cradling her in his arms gently. Tender, but firm fingers felt the back of her skull, feeling a small bump already forming and sighed, lifting her up and carried her to the bed, gently lying her down.

"Next time, just say no." He advised darkly.

"I'm fine." She replied evenly, her lips slightly swollen from his passionate kiss, feeling them still burning and shakily touched them with her fingertips while he stared down at her. "Why?" Was all she could ask.

Why did he kiss her and why was she feeling a rush of heat overwhelm her? The only man she wanted was Randy, but when Mark kissed her, she felt a spark between them as well. She was so confused and hitting her head hadn't helped matters any.

"Because I wanted too, isn't that enough? Probably should have given you a heads up though, if I'd known how damn skittish you are." Mark grunted, watching her touching her lips and smirked. "Do you even care why? Or are you confused now because you felt the same thing I did? A spark? Hmmm." He stared down at her, bending down to brush his lips against hers, feeling her almost jerk.

"Mark, I can't..." She whispered, trying to pull away from him as the tears glistened in her eyes. "Please, I'm with Ran-" She moaned when he kissed her again, this time more demanding and passionate, running her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. This wasn't happening. This COULDN'T be happening! What was she doing? She had to stop this, she had to stop this before something bad happened. "Please, I'm not a slut..." She started crying, gripping his shirt with shaking hands, the tears falling harder now.

"Hey Jade, I got a keycard from front desk since you're not answering your- WHAT THE FUCK?"

Mark looked up, but didn't move from his place on top of Jade. "We're trying, mind getting the hell out, son?"

Randy's temper was reaching dangerous zones, his eyes turning to pure ice as he stared at Mark, glancing at Jade, seeing the tears on her face.

Jade immediately shoved Mark away and scrambled off the bed, more tears falling down her cheeks as she trembled, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She knew her and Randy were through and it tore her apart, seeing how livid he was. How could she explain to him that she was fighting Mark off and why was Mark staring at her like he wanted to devour her whole? Simple because he did.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed, her New York temper reaching an all time high as she hurled the lamp at Mark, seeing him dodge it as it smashed against the wall. "GET OUT!"

Randy didn't give Mark time to do anything, just speared him right through the thin wall, right into the bathroom, both men landing in the bathtub. Randy was too far gone in his rage to even notice if he was in pain or not, anger fueling him as he began slamming his fists in Mark's face. He couldn't even speak he was so livid, face red, blue eyes wild. The message was clear: Stay away from Jade.

"Randy!" Jade cried out, seeing the huge hole in the wall and didn't move toward him, watching as Mark lifted Randy up by the throat, his feet leaving the ground. "No, Mark please!" She rushed over them, not wanting her man to get hurt, seeing the pure anger in those green eyes as she touched his arm reluctantly. "Mark please don't!"

She got down on her knees, begging him to release Randy, more tears falling down her cheeks while his huge chest rose and fell rapidly. She grunted when Randy landed on top of her, Mark dropping him. She gasped as Mark lifted her up by her arm before kissing her again brutally, letting her go and stalking out of her hotel room. Jade was terrified as she sank down on the floor, burying her face in her hands.

Groaning, Randy stumbled to his feet, staring down at her with wide eyes. "I'll kill him." He said in a deadly tone of voice, fighting the urge to go after Mark and dismember him right then and there, but Jade needed him more. Stifling the murderous desires still coursing through him, Randy dropped down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"I-I didn't mean too...I tried fighting him off and...I'm sorry!" She sobbed out heartbrokenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could, shuddering from head to toe. "H-He was here when I got here...He was in here already and he crushed my phone...and then he said something about Cody and Ted saying Legacy was going to make me be on their side and then he kissed me!" Jade was babbling she knew it and she didn't care, not wanting to lose him. She loved him and wanted him damn it, nobody else!

Randy inwardly groaned, surmising Mark had overheard the conversation he had been having with his friends and that the devious prick had left out the parts where Randy had said NO, not happening. "Cody and Teddy were considering the possibilities of you being a part of Legacy, but I told them no, they're cool now." He said softly, inside ready to rip Mark apart with his bare hands. "And Mark isn't going to touch you again." He promised darkly.

She loved him even more upon hearing that, knowing he could've used her and told his goons to leave it alone. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her shoulders shaking and felt him draw her in his arms again. "Randy, I don't want to stay here..." She whispered frantically, afraid Mark would come back even though he was here with her now. "I should go home so I don't have to deal him..." Jade knew this wasn't the last time she would see Mark because he'd felt a spark between them just as much as she had. She was terrified of him and of losing the man who was comforting her at the moment.

"We're not staying, we're going to go see Stephanie and let her know what her bastard best friend just pulled." Randy said, his voice leaving no room for argument and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around Jade's slender waist to keep her standing, refusing to let her pull away. "You can't let him get away with this Jade."

"She won't listen to me." She whispered, stopping him and had to lean against him for leverage, feeling very faint at the moment. "Randy, she hates you and she won't listen to me." She tried stopping her tears, but it wasn't happening. "Please don't leave me over this..."

She dropped to her knees, feeling very weak at the moment and hated it. She hated what just happened because she enjoyed the kisses Mark gave her. It was splitting her heart in two, wondering if maybe she didn't love Randy.

"I'm not going to leave you, baby. But you have to tell her anyway, just so if...if something were to happen-" Randy paused to swallow and sent a 'please God, don't let anything happen' upwards. "Your complaint would be on record. Jade, please, for me baby, file a formal complaint against him."

Jade sighed, knowing she couldn't deny what Randy wanted her to do, and went to Stephanie's room. She explained what happened with Mark, Paul pacing back and forth. Knowing he was ready to attack Randy, but she was standing in front of him to prevent that from happening.

"Steph, I know he's important to you, but..."

"Paul, did you know anything about this?" She turned to look at him, seeing him stop and glare at her.

"I'm capable of a lot of things, Steph, but I wouldn't send Mark after your best friend to get away from Randy."

"I'm going home."

"No!" Randy grabbed Jade by the arms, whipping her around to stare down at her. "Please, don't. I'll protect you from him!" He pleaded, ignoring Paul's snort.

Dear god, Randy was serious. Stephanie could only stare. "Mark really...attacked you?"

"Want to see the fucking hole his ass put in the wall when I speared him?"

"I'm just causing trouble..."

Paul was staring back at the two of them, seeing the panic in Randy's eyes, finally seeing for the first time how much he cared about her. "What the hell are you trying to pull Randy?" He asked gruffly, stalking over. "You attacked my wife and now you're actually acting like you'll die if Jade goes home. What the fuck is your deal?"

Jade's heart was breaking as she stared back into Randy's blue eyes, sniffling and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

Stephanie's heart went out to both of them. "Randy..."

"Your wife isn't Jade." Randy said simply, not about to apologize for his actions because it was over and done with. He looked past Jade's head to stare at Paul. "Fact of the matter is, I was fined into next year for what I did to her. What the hell is going to be done about Mark sexually assaulting Jade?" He demanded gravely. "Because if you don't handle it Stephanie, I will."

Stephanie shivered at the deadly tone of voice.

Jade shivered against Randy as well, but she refused to let him go, burying her face in his neck and felt him lift her up in his arms, carrying her over to sit down in a chair with her in his lap. She wasn't letting him go, clinging to him for dear life. "I need to go home." She whispered softly. "I'll be safer there..."

Stephanie was torn, but she knew what she had to do, sighing heavily. "I'll fine Mark for what happened." She finally whispered. Paul knew Stephanie was going easy on Mark just because of who he was, his eyes narrowed on Randy still.

"Fine? He SEXUALLY ASSAULTED your BEST friend!" Randy was livid. Pot calling the kettle black maybe, but this was Jade. When Stephanie just looked at him and Paul cracked his knuckles, he snorted. "Fine, I'll handle it myself." He spat, carrying Jade out of the room, heading for the suite he had rented with Legacy. She'd be safe there. "I got you, Jade." He whispered.

"I don't know what else he wanted me to do." Stephanie whispered, lowering her head. "He only got fined when he attacked me."

"You did the right thing. Mark won't rape her or anything like that. Judging by the reaction, she probably enjoyed it." Paul snorted, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's feeling guilty for fucking Mark already and wants to go home."

"Paul!"

"You don't think so?"

~!~

"Randy..." Jade whispered, finally calming down as he walked inside the suite, looking around and seen Ted walk out of the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?"

Cody took in Jade's tearstained face and immediately offered his bed, having sobered up after Randy had threatened to pour boiling water on his nuts. "Randy?"

"Calaway." Was all Randy said, sitting on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. "I've got you honey." He whispered, cradling Jade against him, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't leave me...please don't leave me..." She kept whispering against him, her eyes closed and soon Jade was asleep.

The night had went from complete heaven to hell and she hated it. Her entire body was exhausted as her face buried in his neck, the grip around his neck slowly giving before her breathing became even. Randy shifted her in his arms and she just clung to him in her deep slumber, feeling his warmth, his soft kisses, hoping and praying he didn't leave her because of Mark's stunt.

"Should we go hunt him down, Randy?" Ted asked in a hush whisper once Jade was asleep, pacing for his leader since it was obvious he wanted to, but didn't want to put Jade down.

"No...we'll get him at the next show." Randy said just as quietly, his eyes on Jade, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

Cody nodded, cracking his knuckles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following week on Raw, Jade was in her office working, wearing a pale blue tank dress that went two inches above the knee along with black heels, her hair down over her bare shoulders. She'd stayed with Randy in the hotel rooms, refusing to be alone, and was so glad he hadn't walked out on her. It wasn't her fault Mark forced himself on her so he would have no reason to leave. Jade was blessed and even got text messages from Cristina and Tarja, promising to meet up with them again soon.

It was so much fun when they came to the show, the girls instantly whisking her away while Randy was left with Andre and the guys. Amy had even showed up, to which Jade had to learn how to breathe, and they exchanged autographs and cell numbers. With everything that had happened, Jade couldn't keep the smile from her face as she thought about later that night when Randy made passionate love to her.

"Cristina was hot, who was the fruit she was with?"

"Andre, her friend and he's not a fruit. Can we focus guys?"

"I can't believe Amy Lee was here..." Ted sighed dreamily.

"GUYS, FOCUS!"

"Sorry Randy, what's up?" Cody said, knowing they're boss was on the verge of smashing their heads together if they didn't get their game faces on.

"What's up is we're going to demolish the Deadman." Ted growled, cracking his knuckles. For some strange, ungodly reason Jade had become like a sister to him and he didn't understand how that happened. He felt protective of her and knew Cody felt the same way. "What's the plan, man?"

"You just rhymed."

"Fuck off Coddles."

Randy had to fight down the urge to bash their heads together in a repeat of the week before, his hands twitching with the desire. "I've got a match with him tonight, the only other thing I could get Stephanie to agree too." He said flatly. "She's banned Legacy from ringside, threatening with fines, I'll pay them."

"So we're doing a beat down?"

"Bring the tire irons."

~!~

The show had already started as Jade walked out of her office and to the cafeteria, needing water, keeping her green eyes peeled for any sudden movement. Her heart was thundering in her chest, her heels gently clicking against the flooring below. She walked inside the cafeteria, seen Mark and immediately walked right back out, deciding she didn't need a refreshment that badly. Her mind reverted back to that kiss and bit her bottom lip. She enjoyed it, he was a hell of a kisser, but Randy was the love of her life, the one she wanted to be with and nothing would change that.

Mark hadn't missed that and smirked, not moving from the table, busy talking to his friend Glen, who he rarely got to see due to the brand extension. He was sort of glad for the merger, he'd see old faces more often, not to mention the very stunning lead script writer. Paul and Stephanie had talked to him, obviously not too sure if they believed Jade, damn he could be convincing when he wanted too. Snorting, he excused himself after awhile and strolled out of the cafeteria.

Jade was so tempted to lock her door once she arrived back in her office, but knew she couldn't. The creative team came in with new ideas throughout the night, launching them, not to mention she was on the clock so to speak. So to say she was screwed would've been the understatement of the century. Jade pushed the thoughts of what happened with Mark out of her mind and sat down, beginning to work again. She took slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart, knowing she couldn't avoid Mark because of the brand merger. Damn Stephanie and Shane! Why didn't she go home when she had the chance? Randy.

She was looking down at her desk when he slipped in, quiet as a cat, the doorknob making a tiny click when he locked it behind him. A smirk crossed his face when her head flew up. "Tell me Jade, what's Randy got up his sleeve for tonight?" He asked casually, leaning back against the door, examining his fingernails with an almost arrogant sort of ease. Perfectly relaxed even though she was probably terrified of him.

Her stomach was in knots as she stared back at him, pulse racing rapidly along with her heart. "He has a match with you tonight, Legacy is banned from ringside. That's what the script calls for. We don't talk about business."

She couldn't believe how steady her voice was, the fear coursing through her veins and pressed a hand to her forehead while looking down at her work again, pretending like he wasn't there. Maybe if she kept working, he would get bored and leave or maybe he would disappear into thin air. Jade wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him how terrified she was, clearing her throat softly.

"Of course Legacy won't stay away from ringside, will they?" Mark said, dropping down in the chair across from her, propping his boots up on her desk, crossing his ankles and folded his hands behind his head. Acid green eyes studied her thoughtfully. "Not without the proper motivation anyway..." He murmured thoughtfully, a decidedly wicked smirk playing his thin, yet sensual lips.

She did not like hearing that and slowly looked up at him, swallowing hard and pushed her chair back as she stood up. "I don't know what the hell your problem is or what I've done to you, besides being with Randy, but you need to get the hell out of my office NOW." She ordered, her voice laced with anger and a tint of fear, knowing he had locked her door. Jade caught the predatory gleam in his eyes and could feel her entire body begin to tremble, her stomach twisting violently as he slowly rose to his near seven foot frame, squaring his shoulders.

"Don't take this TOO personally Jade, it's just business. For the most part." Mark said, sounding almost apologetic, with a hint of amusement.

A second later, he was behind her, his arm around her throat in a sleeper hold, a real sleeper hold and not that fake shit the boys did out in the ring. He kissed the top of her head when she slumped against him, checking her pulse. Steady and slow, good.

~!~

_I hear voices in my head_

_They talk to me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy slowly made his way out to the ring, taking his time, sneering at the crowd before walking up the ring steps and stepped through the ropes. Ted and Cody were ready with the tire irons while Randy paced like a caged animal in the ring, not even waiting to pose. He wanted Mark Calaway in the worst way after what he did to his precious Jade. Unbeknownst to him, the Phenom had something else in mind and his eyes became slits when the lights went out and the familiar tolling of the bell sounded throughout the arena, signaling the Undertaker's arrival.

Mark stepped out onto the stage, trying to be professional, trying to maintain the Undertaker aura, but even he couldn't keep the slight sneering grin off his face. There was nothing professional about this match, it was supposed to be, but…he got into the ring, watching the pacing Randy with amused green eyes.

What the hell was so damn funny?

Something wasn't right, Ted knew that right off the bat and narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

Cody was thinking the same thing and looked around, suddenly becoming paranoid.

Jade's eyes slowly opened as she looked around, coughing since her mouth was gagged. She felt dizzy, being knocked out did that to a person. She swallowed hard, wondering where she was and looked down as far as she could go, seeing she was strapped to something. What the hell? She coughed more, her tongue flicking against cloth that was around her mouth, tears instantly filling her green eyes as the realization dawned on her. She was in her office with Mark was the last thing she remembered. The predatory gleam in his eyes...Jade began to struggle uselessly, feeling steel on her wrists and ankles and began screaming, though it was muffled.

Mark held up a hand when Randy went to rush him, signaling for a microphone, watching the impatient young man frown. When one was placed in his hand, his sneer became more pronounced, raising it to his lips. "If you think for one moment Legacy is going to come out here, guess again." He said darkly, green eyes flashing evilly. "If they're smart, they'll be looking for your lost, precious gem."

'JADE!' Randy's mind screamed, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh shit!"

"Fuck!"

Ted seen the color drain from Randy's face and knew the man was either going to break down or snap. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Cody was both shocked and terrified for Jade, wondering what the hell 'Taker had done with her. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Ted didn't have an answer, squeezing the tire iron in his hand tightly.

"We find her." Cody said finally, answering his own question. "Randy has this, he has this." He was reassuring both his friend and himself. "He'll snap US if we don't find her." He seen Ted nod and that was settled, the pair headed off to hunt down Jade.

Randy wavered for just a moment, skipping the breaking and went for the snapping, lunging at Mark.

The war was on.

Tears poured down her cheeks as Jade heard the crowd below her, knowing she was in the arena and started yanking on the handcuffs. Nobody would look for her up here! Damn it! What was she going to do? Jade was scared to death of heights and stopped fighting, breathing through her nose and out of it, her mouth gagged at the moment no matter how hard she tried pushing the cloth from her mouth. She was virtually trapped and there was no way out that she could see.

Mark was having a blast. It had been so long since someone actually TRIED to beat him. No fake punches, no giving power slams. This was a fight! Maybe he should kidnap people more often. He started laughing, ducking a punch to the head, groaning when the next second Randy lifted him off the mat and drove him back into a turnbuckle at full strength. Now THAT had hurt.

~!~

"Jesus where the fuck is she?"

"How the HELL should I know?"

"Cody, don't start." Ted growled, having searched every nook and part of the arena. "Maybe she's not here?"

"You don't think he would...take her to the hotel?"

"Worth a shot." Ted muttered as they both rushed out, knowing Randy was probably getting his ass handed to him right now, but they couldn't help him. They had to find Jade. "See THIS is why he shouldn't be involved with her."

Cody could only nod.

~!~

Randy was seeing nothing, but grey. The world had ceased to be anything, but a world of grey, no sounds; nothing penetrating his mind. His focus all, but the vivid man he was currently trying to kill.

"Where is she?" He managed to growl through his rage, usually he couldn't speak when he was this lost in his rage.

"Hanging around somewhere." Mark snorted, grabbing Randy by the back of his head and flung him outside the ring, over the top rope.

Randy collided with the barricade at full force, crumpling for only a moment before getting up, his anger fueling his body, even though he would be feeling it later.

~!~

The entire ride to the hotel, Ted was thinking of all the possible things Mark had done to Jade, none of them resulting positively. She was probably bound and tied somewhere, causing him to shiver. "Come on." He growled, getting out of the car, both him and Cody still in their tights as they rushed inside.

"What the hell are we going to do? How are we supposed to find her?"

Ted turned the charm on to the receptionist, a pretty little brunette, smiling when he got a keycard to Mark's suite with ease before nodding at Cody, both of them rushing up. They kicked open the door to find absolutely nothing, tearing the place apart, no sign of Jade anyway. "FUCK!"

"Where the hell is she?"

Jade was currently hyperventilating up in the rafters at the arena.

~!~

Hanging around somewhere…that had penetrated. Ice blue eyes slowly moved up to the ceiling, narrowing. If he was seeing what he thought he was seeing, someone was fucking with him. It was so hard to be sure, the ceiling was so damn far up.

"I think I'll sacrifice her." Mark hissed, driving a heavy boot into Randy's gut. "Think she'd like that?"

Jade screamed through the gag as she thrashed her head back and forth, the symbol lowering from the rafters to hang in midair, suspended by steel cables, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the ring, her eyes widened and felt like she would throw up just by how high she was. Jade started twisting and torquing her body, the audience roaring in approval. Sick fucks!

'RANDY!' Her mind screamed since she couldn't call out to him, still not knowing what she was strapped too and hoped to god it didn't break.

Mark's eyes raised to the lowering symbol, his eyes rolling back into his head briefly. Now THIS was entertainment. Jade had nothing on him when it came to telling a story, he snorted. Some writer, she should have paid a bit more attention to the unwritten scripts and wrote herself a way out. He stepped away from Randy; eyes on the prize. Randy slumped back against the guardrail, his eyes moving up and turned to pure ice at what he saw. Cody and Ted, even himself, had walked into a trap.

She started yanking harder on the handcuffs, swallowing back bile and sobs as the symbol kept lowering, screaming in the gag as hard as she possibly could. Though she couldn't help sighing with relief as it lowered slowly, the ground coming closer and closer, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. She started crying harder when she seen Mark coming toward her and knew she couldn't get away, moving her head to the side when he went to touch her cheek, yanking harder on the cuffs. He ripped the gag from her mouth and Jade started screaming.

"RANDY!" Her entire face was red and the veins in her neck were bulging out, biting Mark's hand when he gripped her cheeks and spat in his face. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

"I like this, fight me some more, Jade." Mark said cruelly, swiping the spit off his face and popping his finger in his mouth, snorting when she looked disgusted. "Mmm..." He purred, bending down to kiss her, ignoring her attempts at biting him. Splitting her lip open and sucked on it, eliciting screams from her that he all but swallowed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Randy was under the ring, digging out one of Paul's favorite toys. A sledgehammer, this was the standby Paul kept on hand. Well...he was borrowing it. When he slid into the ring and seen what Mark was doing, rage consumed him all over again.

Paul appeared behind him, taking the sledgehammer before Randy could connect with the back of Mark's already tetchy knee. "No! Not like this!" Randy was going to wind up in prison. He groaned when he got head butted.

Jade cried out when Mark caught Randy, kicking him in the gut and picked the sledgehammer up, ramming it into Randy's skull. Paul was out for the count as she started screaming harder. "No! Mark, stop it! RANDY!" She arched her body, trying to break free, but the cuffs were too tight on her wrists to slip her hands through them. She swallowed hard when Mark snapped his head back to stare at her, green eyes wide with fright, and felt the symbol began rising in the air, the arena blanketing it darkness with Jade's screams echoing throughout it. "RANDY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, whipping her head back and forth, terrified of heights as her stomach twisted violently. She just wanted to be in Randy's arms, to feel his comfort and protection. "God please someone help me!"

Cody and Ted had arrived in time to catch Randy being given one hell of a concussion, heading immediately for the catwalk. "I hate heights!" Cody whined as they worked their way towards Jade who was screaming her head off. "Quiet woman, we're gonna get you down."

"Shit, shit, shit." Ted climbed over her. "Sorry."

"I hope you two morons can fly."

Jade screamed as Cody and Ted were sent over the edge, their bodies dangling as they caught the railings, seeing the vindictiveness in Mark's eyes. "Please don't!" She cried out pleadingly, not wanting to see them get hurt because of her, swallowing hard and closed her eyes tightly shut when she felt his cheek rest against hers. "Please." She whispered, her heart thudding violently, chest heaving up and down frantically. Cody and Ted were making their way to the ladder, causing her to sigh a breath of relief, though they were going to check on Randy, not save her. That's what she wanted.

"Tell me Jade," He rumbled, his breath hot against her ear. "Was this what you signed on for? Ignoring everyone's warning that sometimes the lines are crossed? This is what your precious Randy did." He pulled back, completely at ease up here, not bothered in the slightest by the fact that he could plummet to his death so very easily. "He took what should have been a simple line and crossed over into reality. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

No matter how hard she tried, Jade couldn't stop crying and it didn't do any good to beg him to release her when that wasn't going to happen. The only way she was going to be saved was if someone hurt Mark, which again, not likely to happen. He was huge and petrified her. She turned her face away from him, keeping her eyes tightly shut, Randy flowing through her mind. She loved him, this was different. Mark was getting revenge for Stephanie, her best friend, at her expense!

"Do we cut her loose?" Glen demanded from behind the symbol, busy unstrapping her, knowing she wasn't likely to go anywhere if she didn't want to plummet and die. "Or..."

"Or we keep her. Writers were toying with the idea of returning me to the Lord of Darkness persona. What better place then to start with the lead script writer? The irony alone..."

Jade was trembling, not believing Glen Jacobs was apart of this and swallowed hard, wincing when Mark's hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking against his chest harshly. Randy. Was he alright? Jade was lead away from the catwalk and down the stairs, the tears continuing to fall with her head lowered. As soon as they were in the hallway, Jade started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! RANDY!" She felt Mark's arms wrap around her from behind, struggling against him while Glen merely laughed, her heart plummeting into her chest just as Stephanie walked up to them.

"Jade, I'm sorry." Stephanie whispered softly, her blue eyes pleading with her best friend to understand. "This is the only way to protect you."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jade screamed, gritting her teeth. "NO! I love Randy! I want Randy! RANDY!"

"Dealing with the Devil again, Stephanie." Mark said, sounding downright dangerous as he jerked Jade back against him again. "What most people don't realize is that the line between Stephanie and me wasn't a line. It was very, very real." He murmured in Jade's ear, smirking when Stephanie hung her head. "Of course, she still suffers Stockholm syndrome, I'm a very persuasive man."

"How could you?" Jade whispered heartbrokenly, twisting against Mark, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you hurt me like this, Stephanie? This is all to get revenge on Randy so you're using me against him? Damn it let me go home! Let me get away from this place! No matter what happens, no matter what this cocksucker does to me, it's on YOUR head and it's YOUR fault, Stephanie! I will never forgive you for this, do you hear me? NEVER!"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. Randy seems to actually care for her..." Stephanie whimpered, feeling Paul's hand on her shoulder, looking back to see him still reeling.

"Yeah, because she's YOUR friend and a script writer, he cares for what he can get from her."

"No time for second thoughts Princess, she's mine."

"I hate you both!" She cried, shaking her head in disbelief, dropping her head. "Randy hasn't ONCE used me against either of you, not ONCE! He even promised me that he wouldn't do it, that you two had nothing to do with us! I love him Stephanie! I fucking love Randall Keith Orton and nothing will change it! NOTHING!" She started crying harder, her knees giving out on her as Mark held her up with those arms that felt like steel, refusing to let her go. "Why are you doing this to me? WHY?!"

"Because, Jade, I want you and I always get what I want."

"Why her, I forgot." Paul cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around his crying wife, knowing she might decide to change her mind and then he'd have to hold her back.

"I like power." Mark shrugged.

"I will NEVER be yours, you bastard!" Jade shouted, twisting against him. "No! You honestly think I'm going to bow to your every whim? Think again, fucker! I don't give in to anyone except Randy!" She glared at Stephanie, who was sobbing, and kicked her foot out, wanting to hurt her in the worst way. "Our friendship is OVER, Stephanie Marie, do you hear me? OVER! I will NEVER forgive you for this! He's going to rape me and do god knows what else because of YOU! RANDY!" She screeched out, hoping and praying he heard her, her voice echoing down the hallway.

"He's not going to rape you. He didn't rape Stephanie, did he?"

"NO!"

"Didn't have too." Mark grunted, wrapping his forearm around Jade's neck, applying a sleeper hold again. "Knock it off before I decide you're going back to sleep. I won't hurt you, much."

Jade swallowed hard when she heard that and closed her eyes as the tears fell silently, feeling him release her since she wasn't fighting him anymore, at least not for the time being. "Randy..." She whispered heartbrokenly, burying her face in her hands as her heart shattered into a million pieces, Mark holding her by wrapping his arm around her waist securely. She felt sick to her stomach, pressing a hand tightly to her abdomen and looked back at Stephanie with hatred burning in her eyes. "I hate you. Just remember that. Because eventually I will get out of this and Randy and I will be together again." Her voice was low and deadly, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I will fuck your world up, Stephanie Marie, mark my fucking words."

"Jade, this is for the best, you'll see. Randy isn't any good for you, he'd just break your heart." Stephanie pleaded.

"Not to mention your skull."

"As fun as this is, Jade and I have to get going. We're going to finish what we started the other night." Mark said, obviously bored with all of this, bending down to suckle her earlobe. "And you'll love every minute of it." He promised huskily.

"No!" She cried out, trembling from head to toe as he began dragging her back away from Stephanie and Paul, not believing they were behind this. "RANDY!" She screamed out, knowing it wouldn't do any good as she was lifted over Mark's shoulder, pounding on his back with her tiny fists and cried out when he slapped her ass hard, giving it a squeeze. Jade tried squirming away from him, but it was no use as he mounted his motorcycle, setting her in front of him with her back pressed against his chest, burying her face in her hands as he roared away. "RANDY!"

"JADE!"

Shocked, Mark turned his head, actually coming to a halt when he seen Randy somehow, impossibly stumbling towards them, a hand on his head. That sick son of a bitch was tougher then Mark gave him credit for. Narrowing his eyes, he wheeled around and drove straight for Randy. Laughing demonically when Randy dived out of the way, glancing back to see Randy had collided with a car and was down for the count.

"RANDY!" Jade screamed out, having seen that and covered her mouth with her hand as her heart nearly leaped in her throat. "NO!" The exhaustion was taking over her along with the betrayal sinking in from Paul and Stephanie, heartbreaking sobs tearing through every part of her body, every inch. Jade didn't look up when the bike stopped and whimpered when she was yanked against Mark, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, dragging her into the hotel. "No...please!" She was thrown into the door and scrambled up the stairs, his hand covering her mouth when she went to scream while guiding her to his room.

"Behave Jade or I might have to change my mind on that hurting you bit." Mark threatened, all but dragging her to his room. He opened the door and arched an eyebrow when he seen his belongings strewed about the room. "Legacy..." He hissed. Not that he would have to worry about them tonight, but...This pissed him off. Grunting, he threw her onto the bed, locking the door behind him.

Scrambling up the bed, Jade looked around the destroyed room and knew Legacy had been here. Tears streamed down her face as Mark turned to face her, pulling the comforter up over her and cried out when he ripped it away with ease. She pulled her dress down and wished a hole would appear that she could fall through. She wanted Randy more than the air she breathed at that moment, more tears falling down her cheeks. She was terrified as Mark's knee sank into the mattress as he slowly began crawling toward her, those eyes gleaming with pure wicked intentions, causing her heart to pound furiously in her chest.

"Randy. Randy. Randy." She kept whispering, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, seeing those beautiful blue eyes surface and wrapped her arms around herself, almost feeling him with her. If she was going to endure this then the only man she wanted to think about was Randy.

"Randy isn't here, my darlin'. And even if he was, you'll soon forget about that boy." Mark promised her, taking her wrists and unlocking her arms from her body, drawing them around his neck. "This doesn't have to be this way, Jade." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "I can make this very pleasurable for you."

"Randy. Randy. Randy." She kept whispering, dropping her arms at her sides, not trusting her real voice at the moment for fear of it cracking.

Randy was the one she wanted to be with, to see, to touch, to feel, not this monster. She knew now why Mark was doing this, to get revenge on Randy for what happened to Stephanie. After Randy had apologized time and time again and hadn't done anything since. She shuddered violently against Mark's touch, moving her head to the side when he went to kiss her, only to connect with her cheek. She didn't want this! She wanted Randy and Randy only!

She was out to annoy him, not good. Mark was already annoyed. Scowling, he pushed away from her and stood up, shoving down the straps to his wrestling tights, his bare chest glinting in the lamplight.

"Randy. Randy. Randy." He mocked viciously. "Randy is probably bleeding into his head right this minute, on his deathbed, knowing that I'm going to be fucking you raw until dawn."

Jade curled up in a tight ball on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, the tears streaming down her face as she kept her eyes closed. "You will pay for this." She whispered out and rolled when he went to pounce on her, her eyes suddenly growing defiant. "If you want me you'll have to rape me, Mark, because I REFUSE to give into you!" She grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, clocking him in the face before running to the door, unlocking it and threw open the door, running out. She didn't get far when someone caught her from behind, struggling against them, screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! LET GO OF ME! RANDY! CODY! TED! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"It's me! Ted, RUN!" Cody tossed Jade over his shoulder and bolted, glancing out of the corner of his eye as Ted fell into place behind him. He could hear roars of anger and pain behind them, not bothering to look back. "Did you?"

"Pretty sure I shattered his knee." Ted huffed, sprinting ahead to open the stairwell door, glancing back at Mark who was on one knee, holding the other. "Yeah...or maybe just hurt him really, really bad. GO!"

Jade immediately calmed down when she heard Cody's voice, holding onto him for dear life as the tears flowed, knowing these two could sprint pretty damn fast. She was placed in the backseat of the getaway car and seen Mark plow out of the backdoor just as they peeled away, not believing even on a hurt knee he could move that fast. Jade was rocking back and forth, wrapping her arms around herself, trembling from head to toe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to them, burying her face in her hands, knowing they knew what she meant by that. "I'm so sorry..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Calm down, Jade, we got you." Ted assured her, driving since Cody was shaking like a leaf, surprised his friend hadn't dropped her or something. "We're going to take you to Randy, okay? He's fine, he's just got a concussion, it'll take a lot more then that to take him out."

Cody managed a shaky smile. "I think we should take her straight on through to Texas, my dad would hide her."

"No please!" She cried out through a cracked voice, touching Cody's shoulder as the tears kept falling. "Please, I want to see Randy..." She seen Ted nod, patting her hand reassuringly and leaned back against the seat as she swallowed hard. She needed a cigarette, her nerves were completely shot and she couldn't stop trembling at the moment. Randy. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the window, wrapping her arms around herself, crying harder. "Stephanie and Paul tricked me." She whispered, loud enough for them to hear. "They were in on it."

"Yeah, we found that out back at the arena." Cody said, reaching in the dash for Randy's spare pack of cigarettes, knowing Jade probably needed one at the moment and passed them to her, along with a lighter. "Kane was too."

"And they call us sick fuckers? We don't kidnap or rape people!"

"Randy did hurt Steph..."

"AFTER she told him before the match she was going to suspend him if he hurt Shane, even though he was scripted too."

"No, what Randy did was PROFESSIONAL, whether he fucking jumped script or not!" Jade snapped and took the cigarette, shakily lighting it as she cracked the window, taking a very long drag and let the nicotine settle in her system to calm her down. "Jesus..." She started crying again, burying her face in her hand, covering her eyes. "T-Thank you for what you did, you guys." She whispered once she was fully calmed down, her heart rate and pulse slowly returning to normal as she took another drag, flicking ash out the window.

Actually, putting his hands on Stephanie had been quite unprofessional, but Cody wasn't contradicting Jade. "You're welcome." He said softly, glancing at Ted who was just nodding.

Ted frowned when he seen Glen pacing outside the hospital doors and kept on driving. "Damn...Calaway musta called him and told him we got her."

"So run him over!"

"It's two against one. Take him out!" Jade shouted, seeing both Ted and Cody look at each other apprehensively. They were cowards! Randy was waiting for her, she knew it, and probably thought Mark was having his wicked way with her at the moment! "Damn it!" She took another drag of her cigarette, flicked it out the window and laid down in the backseat, tears falling silently. She didn't care about her job, already quitting, never wanting to see Stephanie again as long as she lived. "Randy..." She whispered heartbrokenly, burying her face in the seating and closed her eyes while Ted drove out of town.

"Look, she's right, turn around!" Cody said after a moment. "We'll take him out, we got crowbars in the trunk. This way Randy knows she's alright. He's surrounded by cops at the moment, nobody's getting through."

"Cops hired by the MCMAHONS. Mark could get through."

"He's not going to start any shit at-" Cody groaned, looking back at Jade. "Fuck..."

"We have no choice. We'll call Randy and let him know she's safe with us." Ted rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on and sighed heavily, hearing her steady breathing. "She's sleeping." He murmured, seeing Cody turn around, hearing his cell phone ring and looked down to see who it was. "It's Randy."

Cody swallowed hard, his eyes widening slightly. "It's YOUR phone, you answer it." He stated, looking out the window, wondering where they were going to take Jade that would be safe.

Jade was sleeping restlessly, tears falling even in her subconscious, missing Randy like crazy.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Ted held the phone away from his ear, wincing as Randy let out a string of cuss words. "We got her man, we got her!" He managed to say while Randy was taking a breath.

Randy inhaled sharply. "How is she? He didn't touch her did he?"

"As far as we know he didn't."

Jade woke up, having heard Randy's voice through the phone and snatched it, beginning to cry her heart out as she listened to him. "Randy..." She was clinging to the phone like it was a lifeline, sniffling softly. "I'm alright...Stephanie and Paul were in on it! They said it was for my own good and..." She couldn't finish, sobs tearing throughout her entire body, curling up in a tight ball on the seat again and closed her eyes.

"I know baby, I know." Randy said, scowling when he seen Stephanie walk into the room. If he hadn't been handcuffed to the bed, he would have attacked this bitch and put her in the ICU. "I'm going to be out of here soon and holding you safe in my arms, Jade, understand? I promise."

"Jade's not with Mark?" Stephanie blinked, the next second laying in a heap on the floor as Randy managed to throw one of his boots at her.

Whoever had left his gear in the chair beside him, he would have to thank. His aim had been dead on, nailing her between the eyes.

"I need you Randy." Her voice became softer, his soothing as she closed her eyes, the crying slowly subsiding. "I don't want anyone else, only you." God help her she wanted to tell him right then and there she loved him, that she would do anything for him, but knew she couldn't. It hadn't been enough time and she didn't want to scare him away. "I clocked Mark with a lamp and ran for my life. Cody caught me and got me the hell out there along with Ted." She explained when he demanded what happened and how she had escaped, tears stinging her eyes again.

"Brave girl, Jade." Randy whispered, watching out of iced over blue eyes as nurses carried an unconscious Stephanie from the room, smirking when they shot him panicked looks. "Have Ted come pick me up after he takes you somewhere safe. Cody will stay with you. You can trust him, he's a good man. Understand me, Jade? I'm coming to you. I love you." He said softly.

Her heart exploded with feeling as she smiled tearfully, sitting up a little and wiped her tears away. "You do?" When he said it again, Jade had to learn how to breathe again, those three words meaning more than anything in the world to her. "I love you too, Randy." She softly replied, her voice cracking as she nodded. "I trust Cody. I trust them both. Please hurry Randy." He told her to give the phone back to Ted and reluctantly did before curling up in a tight ball again, needing to feel his arms around her.

Ted was still having a hard time believing Randy had apparently said those words to Jade, listening intently as Randy told him what they were going to do.

When Cody found out he would be in charge of protecting Jade, he swallowed hard. Randy loved her, which meant if Cody fucked up, he was dead. On the other hand, it was kind of cool to know that Randy wasn't the cold, cruel machine he came across as.

~!~

Jade slowly opened her eyes a few hours later, having fallen asleep, and seen they were at a hotel that was in the middle of virtually nowhere. She seen Cody was saying goodbye to Ted, wishing him well and swallowed hard. They weren't going to have a car just incase something happened? That was convenient. Sighing, Jade slowly stepped out, smoothing her dress down her body, and smiled when Ted handed over her bag.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Bring him back to me, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Ted saluted her with a grin, trying to put her mind at rest. "Cody, you-"

"I know. If anything happens, we'll be out of here." Cody seen the decidedly 'not likely' look on Jade's face. "I know, no car, right?" When she nodded, he snorted.

"Cody can hotwire a car quicker then you can blink, Jade. You're in good, if not criminal, hands."

"I'll break any law to stay with you guys and Randy." She stated evenly, nodding at Ted, who was dressed in blue jeans with a white beater, knowing he had to go get Randy. She walked over to Cody, her bag in her hand, and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders as tears glistened in her green eyes. "Will he be alright?" She whispered once Ted sped away, her knees shaking slightly.

"He'll be fine." Cody said confidently before guiding Jade away and to the hotel, walking inside the room they were sharing that had two beds. She refused to stay alone right now and Cody didn't blame her. "Come on, everything will be fine."

~!~

Ted sped down the road, his eyes peeled for any suspicious cars or people in them. He was on high alert, knowing if Mark's knee wasn't busted then he was probably out hunting them down, along with his freak friend Glen. He knew the hospital was going to be the trickiest part of this entire operation, getting Randy out of there. Considering the man was surrounded by police and the police were being paid by Paul and Stephanie... "Aw fuck."

~!~

Jade couldn't sleep as she changed into a midnight blue nightgown that went to her knees and spaghetti strapped, chewing her bottom lip and smoking a cigarette, Cody sitting on his bed watching her. She was worried to death over Randy making it back to her, tears filling her eyes at the mere thought of being back in Mark's clutches. Sniffling, Jade felt Cody pull her into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly while laying in bed with him. She trusted him, he wouldn't hurt her and she'd already put her cigarette out, burying her face in his neck. What if something went wrong? What if she never saw Randy again? Jade cried harder.

"Hey, calm down." Cody soothed, rubbing her back. She was a very beautiful woman, but he had trained his dick. It and he both knew she was OFF limits. He liked being able to breathe. So...he had begun thinking of her as a sister, which made the gross factor come into play when a sexual thought crossed his mind. "Randy is tough, you heard him, doesn't even sound like he got hurt tonight. He'll be here soon."

Jade nodded and snuggled against the pillow, feeling his arms remaining around her and closed her eyes, the tears still falling. She hoped when she woke up, Randy would be there waiting for her and she could run into his arms and tell him face to face she loved him. She was so exhausted and it was all catching up with her as she felt Cody's fingers run through her hair, knowing he was comforting her so she wouldn't have a break down. He was like a brother to her, him and Ted both, and knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her if they could help it.

"Thank you Cody." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber, her breathing soon evening out.

~!~

Ted was not having an easy time getting into the hospital. He had called the direct line to Randy's room to let him know he was there, just having a problem getting past Glen. Who was STILL pacing like a guard dog.

Randy was more concerned how the hell he was going to get uncuffed.

"I'll fucking kill him." Paul growled, checking his wife's face, shaking his head. Randy Orton was out of control and whoever had put those damn boots beside him was going to get fired.

"My nose..."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Paul, don't please." Stephanie looked at him with heartbroken blue eyes, grabbing his hand. "Please, we've done enough damage." Her eyes widened when Mark stalked inside, swallowing hard and held her hands up. "I don't know where she is!" She said quickly, breathing hard.

"Oh, but I'm sure Orton does." Mark said in a dangerous tone of voice, running a hand down her bruised face, forehead to chin. "I'm also sure he's awake and is the one who did this to you. Where is he?"

"Shit." Ted cursed, spotting Mark in the hallway and sighed, rubbing his face. He turned back around the corner, knowing he would have to go the long way.

"Paul, stop him!" Stephanie pleaded, looking up into her husband's eyes. "I-I think we made a mistake..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jade loves him...and..."

"Stephanie, remember what I said?" He ran his finger down her cheek, kissing her lips softly. "We're doing this for her own good. Just let me take care of it. He has to pay for what he did to you tonight and what he did to you when he jumped script."

Mark was still standing there, listening to them with a smirk on his face. "Too late Princess, you wanted this and you got it. Jade is MINE." Now simply because the bitch had defied him as well as her faggot Legacy friends. "Where is Orton?"

"Two floors up."

Nodding, he headed for the elevators.

"I didn't want this to happen..."

"Jade is going to regret the day she laid eyes on Randy Orton." Paul stated with a smirk on his face, eyes flashing wickedly.

"Paul, h-he's going to hurt her..."

"Mark doesn't hit women, but I wouldn't blame him if he made Jade an exception to that rule considering she threw a lamp at his head."

Stephanie started crying.

Ted had slipped into Randy's room, dressed as a doctor, and lifted a set of keys. "Hurry. 'Taker is coming." He muttered.

Mark walked into the hospital room, growling when he found it empty and threw the monitor right out the window. "WHERE IS HE?" He roared angrily.

"A doctor came and took him for x-rays...for his head?" One of the cops said nervously. "They'll be right back..."

Randy's real doctor appeared, paling when he found his patient was gone. "WHERE'S MY PATIENT?"

Randy was currently slipping into the passenger seat of the rental, lighting a cigarette as Ted pulled out of the lot.

"Damn that was close!" Ted was laughing as he seen Randy light up a cigarette, shaking his head. Honestly, how stupid were the authorities? He snorted and rolled the windows down a bit, raking a hand through his dishwater blonde hair.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Glen roared, stumbling into the room, holding his head. He'd gotten knocked out temporarily and had the lump on his head to prove it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stephanie rushed inside along with her husband, her blue eyes wide at the sight of Randy gone. "Oh no..."

"What the fuck happened?" Paul demanded, seeing Mark was currently fuming and backed up when he flipped the hospital bed on its side. "Whoa Deadman calm down! Look they couldn't have gotten far! We'll hunt them down and-"

"NO!" Stephanie shouted, finally having enough of this. "NO PAUL! NO!"

"NO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?" Mark bellowed shoving Paul aside and grabbed Stephanie by her shoulders, pinning her against a wall, his face right in hers. "It's too late for that, Princess." He whispered harshly. "You think Randy would let this go?" He snorted when she shook her head slowly. "Good girl. Paul, keep her in line or I WILL."

Paul caught Stephanie when she ran to him, staring down at her.

"Y-You can't do this!" She started crying, shaking her head repeatedly. "This isn't right!"

Paul sighed heavily, holding his crying wife tightly against her and glared back at Mark. "You're not going to hurt Jade." He stated, the over protectiveness coming over him again, squaring his shoulders. "You can have her, but you are not to hurt her in any way."

Stephanie was going to have a nervous break down and trembled slightly. "She loves Randy! She-"

"Steph..."

"Just let it go, Paul! Let what happened GO!"

"I'm not planning on hurting her, I'm planning on breaking her. Which I do quite well, don't I Stephanie? Hmmm."

Glen snorted, flexing his muscles threateningly when Paul tensed. "Face it son, your wife used to be a slut. Move on." He advised in a grunt.

"The deal was, I took Jade away from Randy to get her to see the light. New deal. I take out Orton, I get her."

"Screw you Mark!" Stephanie shouted, her blue eyes on fire with tears streaming down her face. "I had no choice in the matter!"

"Sure you did, Princess, you loved his cock."

"Whether she did or not is irrelevant. You can break Jade down, but I want your word you won't hurt her, Mark, which means no leaving marks on her that would construe as abuse." Paul stated, ignoring his wife's shocked look.

"I'm calling my mother! They will handle this and they will put a stop to this!" She whipped her cell out and began dialing, tears blurring her vision.

Shaking his head, Mark took the cell and crushed it, tossing it over his shoulder casually. "Do you need another demonstration, Princess?" He asked softly, backing her into the wall, his voice now a soft lover's caress. He was unleashing his full seductive prowess on her, the effects of just his voice on her plain for all three men to see. He watched her blue eyes widen, reaching out to trail a finger down her cheek, across her lip.

Glen snorted when Stephanie automatically drew his finger into her mouth.

"Take your wife back to the hotel, Paul, and fuck her." Mark ordered, stepping away and tossed his hair over his shoulder. "You have my word, Jade will not be harmed."

Stephanie was trembling from head to toe as Paul lifted her up over his shoulder, carrying her out of the hospital room and lowered her head in shame, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Don't worry baby, I don't hold it against you. Though if you ever do fuck him again, I'll kill you." Paul stated as he set her down on her feet and passionately kissed her lips, causing her to instantly melt against him.

"What about-"

Paul shut her up with another steamy kiss, doing what Mark told him to do, seeing how affected Stephanie was. He was taking full advantage of it and lifted her up, the elevator doors opening, and stepped out. A moment later, they were on their way to the nearest hotel.

"That was cruel." Glen commented with a shake of his head, the two men heading down the hallway.

"Trust me, if Stephanie remembers her training, Paul is in for the best head of his life." Mark said with a smirk, shaking his head as they stepped onto an elevator. "We're going hunting."

"Awesome, I'm in the mood for a good chase."

~!~

Ted pulled up to the hotel, Randy telling him to go get Cody and Jade while he stood guard. They weren't staying here, it was too risky. They had to keep on the move and Ted couldn't agree more. Cody would be driving though because he was exhausted. Sighing, Ted walked up to the hotel and up the stairs, knocking on the door three times as Cody answered it.

"What's going on?"

"Grab Jade and your shit. We're not staying here tonight. Randy doesn't trust it."

Nodding, Cody grabbed their bags, handing Ted his own before lifting Jade in his arms, carrying her out. "She won't wake up, she cried herself to sleep."

Ted sighed as they headed back to the car.

Randy was waiting outside the car, smoking another cigarette. He flicked it aside when Cody appeared with Jade, quickly taking her into his arms and slid into the backseat, Cody in the driver's and Ted in front passenger. "Go."

"Where are we going?"

"Not my place, he'll look there first." Randy said, staring down at her, tracing a finger down her cheek gently.

Ted slid in the passenger seat and rested his head back, exhausted from all the driving he'd done not to mention busting Randy out of the hospital. "Just drive, we'll figure it out." He mumbled when he seen Randy's eyes were for Jade alone at the moment.

Cody nodded, driving off.

Jade's eyes slowly opened when she felt herself moving and bolted upright, her eyes flying open and looked around. She slowly turned her head and stared into Randy's eyes, tears already sliding down her cheeks and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her. "Randy..." She whispered, hoping he wasn't a mirage and pulled back to rain kisses all over his face before finally kissing his lips, cupping his face in her soft hands. She slowly pulled back as their eyes locked, blue on green. "I love you." She pressed her forehead against his, resting her hands on his shoulders, glad he was back with her and unharmed for the most part.

"I love you too." Randy murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead, his eyes closing in relief. "Jade, tell me everything that happened." He ordered softly. "Cody, make for Washington."

"That's across the fucking country!"

"D.C., moron."

"David?"

"Yes, he owes me a HUGE favor."

Jade swallowed hard when she seen the intensity in his blue eyes, knowing he wanted to know and nodded. "He came to my office during the show and demanded to know what Legacy was up too. I told him I didn't know, just what the script said, and that we don't talk about business together..." She had to take another deep breath and took a cigarette out of her purse. All of her things were grabbed by Ted and Cody from the hotel as Jade lit her smoke and took a long drag, proceeding on with the explanation. She woke up handcuffed to something and gagged, which Randy already knew. "Stephanie and Paul were in on it." She started crying, burying her face in his neck. "S-She's my best friend and she betrayed me..."

Randy already knew Stephanie and Paul were in on it, hence the reason he had hurled a boot at the McMahon bitch's face, smirking at the memory. But Jade's pain hurt him, pierced his heart like a dagger. "Afterwards? What happened then?" He asked softly, knowing he was a bastard for asking her while she was crying, but if he waited for her to calm down, she would start all over again, might as well get it all done and over with.

Jade managed to continue through a cracked voice, telling him how Mark said she belonged to him and how the storyline between him and Stephanie back then was fake. She didn't leave anything out, shivering at the memory of his words saying she was his. She told him about how she screamed for him repeatedly, screamed for help and nobody came to her aid. She then told him about the hotel and how she hurled a lamp at Mark's head after he tried seducing her, which didn't work and made her escape with Ted and Cody.

"He didn't hurt me...just scared me to death." She whispered softly, the tears slowly subsiding as she inhaled his scent, memorizing it and buried her nose in his neck.

Even though he was tired as hell, Ted couldn't sleep, not after hearing all that. He caught Cody's wide eyed glance, shuddering visibly and cleared his throat. "That wasn't a storyline?"

"That would explain why she always catered to him, afraid of him maybe?"

"No." Randy grunted, gently moving Jade over so he could light a cigarette of his own, blowing smoke away from her face. "Not afraid..."

"She fucked him, you guys." She stated bitterly, taking a drag and blew the smoke out, the anger lighting in her green eyes. "Then she made a deal with that mother fucker to take me away from Randy in order to get me to see the error of my ways." She snorted, flicking ash out and raked a hand through her hair hastily. "I knew I should've never taken this job with the WWE. I knew it and I did it anyway." Jade felt like screaming right now as she began trembling, remembering what Mark said about how he'd made Stephanie surrender to him. "Stephanie is Mark's puppet to do with as he pleases, even if she is married to Paul. She's a fucking whore."

"Wait, he seduced her?"

"I thought 'Taker was a straight arrow?"

"Nobody is that damn clean." Randy said through gritted teeth, taking another drag. The nicotine not calming him like it usually did, knowing he'd be chain smoking for awhile. "We all heard the stories from back in his Ministry days, the rumors."

"Yeah, but...they're true?"

"I wouldn't doubt if every rumor you've heard about that cocksucker is true." Jade replied bitterly, looking over at Randy and scooted closer as she began rubbing the back of his neck, remembering how that used to calm him down. "I told her our friendship is over and I quit. I'm not apart of the WWE anymore, but I'm also not leaving the road." She held her hand up when Randy spoke. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters to me. I can easily write traveling with you. I refuse to work under the McMahon family anymore, though I'm pretty damn sure Vince and Linda doesn't know what their slutty daughter is up too."

If he hadn't been driving, Cody would have gawked at her. "Jade, you know ANYTHING about the wrestling business from back in the day?" He asked, frowning when she just shrugged and shook her head no. "If those rumors are true..."

"We're so FUCKED. Randy?"

"He's not superman, he can bleed." Randy said flatly, kissing Jade's forehead.

"I don't want to go back to him." She had to take another drag before she broke down, holding the smoke in as much as she could before blowing it out. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her hair hiding it, hunched over in her seat. "I told him flat out if he wanted me he'd have to rape me and I meant it."

"He won't touch you again." Ted vowed, seeing the look in Randy's eyes and swallowed hard. "Think David will help us."

"He's not going to have a choice."

Jade could only pray to god Mark never got his hands on her again or she was dead.

"If he doesn't want the world to know his dirty little secret he will." Randy said with a smug grin, wrapping an arm around Jade tightly, squeezing to let her know she was safe now. "Besides, we don't have any beef, and he can't stand Paul. Or Stephanie."

"Didn't she call him a slut?"

"Yes."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"She's the slut. She's probably having a four way with Mark, Glen and Paul as we speak." She snorted, feeling like throwing up and finished her cigarette before throwing it out the window.

Suddenly, Jade was straddling Randy and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She couldn't bare to be away from him again, couldn't even begin to think about being in Mark's clutches. He would destroy her. To say Jade was terrified was an understatement. She shuddered against Randy as he rubbed her back, needing him to engulf her in his love and comfort.

He made quick work of what was left of his cigarette, tossing it out the open window and wrapped both arms around Jade, burying his face in her hair. As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew it would be best for her to go. Not that he would tell her that, he was too damn selfish, knowing in the end it could cost them both greatly.

"Jade, I love you and I want you to stay with me, but...you need to really think long and hard on it." He whispered. "You're the one who'll get hurt from all of this."

She slowly pulled back to stare into his blue eyes and ran her finger down his cheek. "Randy, even if I did go home to New York, Stephanie knows where I live." Her voice was soft and soothing now, though the exhaustion was clear as day. "I'm safer being with you and Legacy."

"She has a point, man. They would just scoop her up and bring her back."

"Mark owns Stephanie. I overheard him telling the Princess that things were changing his way in the hospital. She's safer with us, man."

"If you really think it's best for me to go back to New York, I'll do it."

"No...I don't know. You're not safe in New York, you sure as hell ain't safe on the road. We can protect you, but..."

"But we have to work too which means she'd be left alone." Cody supplied.

"So let's hire some help."

"Such as?"

"I know some people..."

"Then it's settled, I'll go to the ring with you."

Cody's eyebrow raised.

"You know, that's not a bad idea..."

Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring back into Randy's blue eyes, running her thumb across his soft lips. "I love you. I'll do whatever you want." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair, and kissed him softly.

"You should seriously think about letting her be the new valet for Legacy, Randy."

"That's her safest bet at this point."

"How do you figure? I'll be facing Paul, Mark, whoever else and their bound to go after Jade to provoke me. I can't protect her AND keep my head in the game at the same time. You both know this."

"True, but what the hell are we for?"

"We can protect her."

"On the pain of death if you should fuck up?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I'll go back to New York." Jade decided softly, not wanting Randy to suffer just because of her best friend's stupidity.

"You're begging to be taken again then."

"Face it, man, the only place she's safe is with us. We can't trust anyone right now."

Jade knew they both had valid points, but if Jade went back to New York to her job with the Times and stayed away from the WWE, then maybe Mark would leave her alone. "Where's the nearest airport?" She quietly asked, lowering her head as her eyes closed, feeling Randy's arms tighten around her. "I'm going home."

Both Ted and Cody could only sigh heavily, knowing that was a huge risk she was taking.

"No, you're not." Randy said firmly. "He'd follow you there. I'm about to fill you in on history." He hadn't been there during that time, he'd been a teenager, but he had followed wrestling since he was a boy. "'Taker started making threats towards Vince and Stephanie, went to their house, took some of her things, and left one of his symbols burning in their yard. He finally kidnapped her, Jade." He inhaled deeply. "And apparently, from his own mouth, none of it was SCRIPTED."

The color drained from her face as tears shined in Jade's eyes, covering her mouth with her shaky hand, her big green eyes widened. Stephanie had been kidnapped. "B-But...where was Vince and Linda? Where was the authorities and-

"Vince and Shane were in on it."

"PULL OVER!" She shrieked, seeing Cody slam on the brakes and felt it before wrenching open the door, vomiting as the tears flowed down her cheeks, trembling from head to toe. Vince had his own daughter kidnapped by a monster? Jade vomited again, feeling Randy hold her hair and rubbed her back. "Oh god..."

Randy held her hair back with one hand, rubbed her back with the other. He sighed when Cody held a bottle of mouth rinse out the window, taking it and waited for her to right herself before handing it to her. While she was rinsing, he lit another cigarette, taking a long, calming drag.

"Vince knew, what he didn't know was what 'Taker did to her. Nobody did until recently. Then again...she couldn't go around claiming rape if she liked it, now could she?"

Sniffling and rinsing her mouth out, Jade spit before slamming the door shut and took a cigarette from Randy, lighting it up and rolled the window down fully, needing air at the moment as Cody pulled back on the empty highway. "I can't believe this." She whispered to herself, taking another drag, wondering what the hell was wrong with her best friend, with their family.

Who the hell did that to their OWN daughter? How could Stephanie enjoy being TOUCHED by that monster? Jade let the silent tears streak down her face and flicked ash out the window, knowing no matter where she went, she was a target.

Ted shifted tiredly in his seat, looking at Jade thoughtfully. "We'll watch out for you, sis." He said, trying not to yawn as he reached out to pat her knee. Offering her another reassuring smile, he turned back around, trying to get some sleep.

Randy stretched out sideways on the seat, pulling Jade back against him, leaning against the car door, feet stretched out. He smiled when she offered her cigarette and took a quick puff. "You'll have a real bed to sleep in soon." He promised.

"As long as I'm with you, that's all I care about." She whispered in reply, kissing his lips softly before turning back around, using a can to flick her ashes in before taking another drag, her tears having dried up again. 'I haven't cried this much since my last relationship.' She thought sadly, snuggling against her man, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body. She finished her cigarette and put it in the can before getting comfortable, instantly drifting off to sleep.

Randy couldn't sleep, instead he stayed up talking to Cody quietly during the ride, the back of his head throbbing like a son of a bitch, the pain killers and adrenaline having long worn off. Knowing David, the man probably had something on hand he could use for the pain. It was cracking dawn when Cody finally pulled into the drive.

"Pull around back, behind the house."

"Will he-"

"Do it."

Jade slowly opened her eyes when she felt the car stop and sat upright, looking up at the huge house before them, swallowing hard. 'Where are we?' She thought eyebrows furrowed together and seen Randy step out, pulling her gently with him.

Jade winced slightly since the driveway was gravel and she was still in her midnight blue nightgown with no shoes. She smiled when Randy put his arm around her shoulders, shivering and headed over to the front door, looking around as if Mark would pop out at any given moment and take her away. Jade closed her eyes tightly shut and let a shudder flow through her body.

Randy pounded on the door until it was opened, smirking when a very tired, very angry David Bautista answered. He didn't give the man time to talk, just pushed his way inside, guiding Jade in, Cody and Ted following. "Get the whore out of here." He ordered, spotting a woman lounging on one of the leather couches, looking exhausted.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ORTON?"

Jade blinked, wondering if Randy had a death wish, seeing the bleach bottled blonde huff as she stormed out of the house, not before splashing wine in the big man's face, the door slamming shut behind her. Cody escorted her out the door, tossing her clear heels after her. 'This isn't good.' She thought, looking around, staying close to Randy's side and lowered her head when the guy looked at her by the name of David, feeling Randy's arm wrap around her shoulder in reassurance.

Ted was busy admiring the piece of ass David had before jumping, Randy's voice menacing, knowing this was no time to be thinking with his dick.

"Swing at me and it'll be three on one." Randy cautioned, guiding Jade to a chair and gently nudged her down into it.

"Who's the broad?"

Cody flinched.

"My girlfriend, I don't pay women to be with me. I need a favor."

David folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow. "Oh really? What if I tell you to get fucked, take your gay lovers and apparently drugged woman to get the fuck out?"

"Then I'll tell the world your little secret."

"Randy...please..." She softly said, looking up at him pleadingly, hating that he was using blackmail against this man. "We'll go somewhere else."

"There is no place else to go and Davey boy here owes Randy a favor."

Cody shot Jade a look, telling her to keep her mouth shut while Randy negotiated.

Jade put her head in her hands, wondering if she would ever live a peaceful life again.

"You wouldn't..." David said, staring at Randy intently and groaned when he realized the guy was serious. "I'm on VACATION, hit me up when I come back."

"Calling it in now. You owe me." Randy said, perching on the edge of Jade's chair, lighting a cigarette even though David hated smoking. "I covered your ass, remember?"

"Vividly, fine, what is it?"

"We're being tracked at the moment."

When David asked by who, Cody snorted. "'Taker, Stephanie, Trips, Kane..."

Jade cringed when David groaned even more, knowing he wasn't happy to hear that and chewed on her bottom lip, just staring straight ahead. She wouldn't speak unless she was spoken too, not even knowing who this was and not really caring. The only thing she was worried about was keeping out of Mark's clutches.

"'Taker wants Jade."

Cody groaned. "Man try being a little subtle."

"We don't have time for subtle, moron."

"'Taker...wants Jade?" David stared at her intently. "She's hot, but not that damn hot."

"Thank you, coming from the guy who rents whores, I'll take that to heart. We need a place to crash, and some help. You're coming back on the road buddy."

"Against 'Taker, Kane, Trips and the McMahon's? You're joking, right?"

"Does he LOOK like he's joking?"

Jade didn't take that comment about her not being hot personally, honestly believing him, and raked a hand through her auburn locks.

"Look, we need your help. They're after her because of what Randy did to Stephanie."

"He jumped script and attacked her." Cody stated bluntly when David raised an eyebrow, answering his question.

"AFTER the bitch slapped him across the face, which wasn't scripted, AND interfered in his match!"

"She deserved it."

Jade was already plotting Stephanie's death.

"Long story short, hell has broken loose. 'Taker revealed that what he did back in 99 and all that wasn't scripted, but real. Turns out Stephanie is a little slut."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You mean-"

"Some things are better left unsaid, there's a reason she and Paul hate me you know."

"So are you in?"

"Not like I have a choice, is there?"

Randy shook his head, flashing his pearly whites in a grin.

"Wait...you fucked Stephanie?" Jade's jaw dropped when David just smirked at her, her green eyes widened, and shook her head. "I can't believe this..." Stephanie was NOT who Jade thought she was. She didn't even KNOW who this person was anymore and raked her hands through her hair. "I need some air." She murmured, walking out of the living room and found her way outback to the porch. Letting the cold assault her face, pulling out the pack of cigarettes she took from Randy and lit one up, blowing smoke out. Stephanie was going to pay with everything she had when Jade was through with her, that was a damn promise.

"Stephanie is as big a slut as I am, only she keeps in low profile." David said bluntly, dropping down onto a couch, propping his feet on the coffee table, frowning when Randy used a potted plant as an ashtray. "Man, not cool."

"How come Paul doesn't say anything?"

"Because he likes it?"

"Not right..."

"Hell, they probably have three ways with Mark all the time. She's been banged from here to Bangkok." Ted snorted, shaking his head, and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "We need to find a way to protect Jade."

"I still say her idea about coming out to the ring with us is the best way to protect her."

"Then why are we bringing Davey boy on the road?"

"David, no offense, but you can't possibly take on the odds we're up against. Jade needs to come out to the ring with us."

"Who the hell is she anyway?"

"A writer, the lead script writer for the WWE. And David IS coming because we're going to need all the muscle we can get. This isn't just Legacy anymore, the time for stables has passed. Especially when you consider the UNDERTAKER and KANE are joining forces with Stephanie and Paul. Who knows what 'Taker will do?"

"This is suicidal."

"If Jade wasn't involved, none of this would be happening." Ted stated, ignoring Randy's glare. "The minute you decided to think with your heart and not your mind is when we were fucked over."

"Ted..."

"No fuck that!" He snapped, standing up. "We should've used her like a pawn like it was supposed to be and then everything would've been fine! But no, Randy had to go and fall in love with the damn woman!"

David blinked, not saying a word.

"And now Stephanie and Paul have leverage against him, knowing how he feels!" Ted was making sense and he knew it. "I say we cut ties with her and make a run for it and save our own asses."

"Cody?"

Cody heard the question in Randy's suddenly oddly boyish tone and nodded. "I'm with you, man. I haven't forgotten that you're the one who pressed for my break into the company." He said softly, eyes fastened on Ted.

Randy stood up, cracking his neck. "You have five seconds to make a decision."

"I'm with you Randy, you know that." Ted replied, not even needing five seconds, and raked a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "You got my break in this company too. I can't abandon that."

Cody sighed a breath of relief since he genuinely liked the guy as his partner.

Jade had heard every word as she pressed her back against the wall, tears streaming down her face, and shook her head as she went right back outside silently. She was causing this group pain by being with them and it wasn't helping that her very existence was in danger. Mark would not stop, she knew that now and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Jade closed her eyes, remembering the last time she was with Mark and felt more tears fall as her knees gave out on her, hitting the deck below. She felt so alone and trapped, weak and wanted to kill Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

David was a lot sharper then people gave him credit for and had watched the exchange silently. "Randy, let's talk outside for a moment." He said, standing up and led the way out back, barely acknowledging Jade. He watched as Randy stared down at her, snorting. The kid's love for the woman was all too visible. He was going to get someone hurt if he didn't start using his head instead of his foolish heart. "You know, Ted is going to turn on you if he thinks he can't get out of this with all his limbs in tact, don't you?"

Randy sat on the porch steps, lighting a cigarette, glancing back at Jade and frowned, flashing her a reassuring smile before looking at David. "Explain."

Jade decided to go back inside so they could talk, her head lowered. "I just want to go home." She whispered, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Look, Ted looks and sounds like he already wants out." David sighed, hating to say this about the kid, but in all honesty, it was the truth. "He'll turn on you in a heartbeat if the McMahons offer him anything to go on their side. Do you get what I'm saying? As for your woman..." David snorted again. "She seems a bit like a drama queen and you need to cut her loose before she ends up getting you killed."

Randy's first instinct was to put David six feet under, but quelled that after a hard moment's struggle. "Dave, look at this from somebody who DOESN'T work for the WWE perspective. She got caught in the middle of a war and 'Taker kidnapped her, assaulted her twice..." He trailed off, seeing David's eyes widen. "I think I'd be a bit of a drama queen too." He still couldn't believe all that happened and just hoped they could put an end to this before someone, mainly Jade, got hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Jade's gone!" Cody stumbled outside a moment later, holding his head.

"WHAT?"

"Damn..." Cody dropped to one knee, not believing how strong Jade was, especially with a baseball bat. "She clocked Ted and I and ran out the door."

David groaned as Randy's eyes widened, the man rushing in past Cody and out the front door.

"She took the car..." He grunted, David helping him up. "She said she was sorry and she had no choice." He blacked out, the blow to his head finally getting to him.

"JADE!" Randy yelled, watching as the car disappeared around the corner. The second it was gone, his heart broke and then the pieces iced over. Numbly, he dropped to his knees, not caring when a car skirted around him to avoid hitting him.

David jogged out after him, rolling his eyes and pulled the younger man up onto the sidewalk. "Let her go. Obviously she doesn't trust you to do the right thing or protect her."

This had been exactly what he had been thinking. Hearing those thoughts put into words made Randy's world crumble.

Jade squealed her tires to a halt, the tears rushing down her face as she gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands, knowing she probably just destroyed Randy. "I love you." She whispered heartbrokenly, not knowing what to do anymore, not knowing what to think or believe. She'd overheard Ted talking to Cody about how he was probably going to jump ship to the McMahon clan and lost it. She totally lost it. Would Randy believe her? Jade was going to find out as she turned around and headed back to David's, pulling into the driveway and took the bat with her, seeing Randy was on the porch with his head in his hands. "You get rid of Ted or I'm gone." She stated in a shaky voice, trying like hell to be strong, and stepped back when he stood up. "I didn't run from you, I ran from him. I overheard him and Cody talking..."

Randy just walked back into the house. A second later, Ted was flying out the door and right off the porch, doing a tuck and roll onto the grass. "I find out you've sold us out to 'Taker, Stephanie, ANYONE, and I will KILL you, Ted. Understand me?"

"Randy, you know I would never." Ted said with wide eyes, not doubting for a second that Randy would do exactly as he had stated. Not even for a moment. "Man, I'm on YOUR side."

"Prove it and don't betray me. Now get out of here."

Jade was standing there with the baseball bat firmly in hand, no more tears in her eyes. She couldn't cry right now. She had to be strong. "Send a little message to Mark. Tell him that he'll have me over my dead body."

She then stalked inside the house past David, refusing to give up the love of her life just because his goon didn't want to get his ass handed to him. That was fine. Jade found a bedroom that looked to be guest worthy before walking inside and closed the door, not releasing the bat. She wouldn't unless her and Randy were alone, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Say a word to Mark about ANY of this-" Randy didn't finish the threat, he didn't have too. Ted was already scrambling backwards, the fear in his eyes all too easy to read. Snorting, he turned and walked back inside. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, guest room." David said with a yawn. "Great, you morons got me involved. We need to vacate."

Cody nodded. "Once Ted is done being scared, he's gonna be pissed and want some revenge. He's going to sell us out quicker then shit."

Jade had already changed into a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved black top that had a V shaped neckline, her black steel toed boots on. She had changed and walked in on Cody and Ted talking, eavesdropping. Cody was telling Ted how incredibly stupid he was being and Ted was freaking out and telling Cody they had to get rid of her. Well, now Ted was gone. Good riddance.

'I can't believe I trusted him.' She thought bitterly, lighting a cigarette and cracked the window, her head lowered with her eyes closed. She gripped the bat even harder to the point where her knuckle turned white, refusing to go down without a fight.

"Let me get some shit and we'll get out of here." David sighed, heading upstairs. "By the way, I only have my Hummer, so...We won't exactly be driving low key."

"Hummer works fine, means we're less likely to be run off the road."

Randy rolled his eyes, lighting up another cigarette. "I need to make a few phone calls."

Jade knew they weren't staying here as she finished her cigarette, flicking it out the window, and turned around when the door opened. "I know, we're not staying." She whispered, knowing Randy was probably upset with her over her stunt, but she panicked. She was scared out of her mind right now and set the bat down, knowing she couldn't fight Randy off no matter what he did. She couldn't apologize for Ted because it wasn't her fault the bastard was going to tuck his tail between his legs and sell them out. She did what she had to do. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon. David doesn't think Ted will take long to turn traitor." He said softly, walking over to wrap Jade in his strong arms. Truth be told, he didn't either. "Get yours things and meet us downstairs." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers before walking out. "Dave, you ready, man?"

"Yeah, just had to call my kids and let them know I was taking off early." David said, not in the mood for his daughters to come visiting only to find 'Taker here or something. He was covering bases. "Let's hit the road."

Jade's things were already in the hummer as she walked out after Randy, leaving the bat behind, and grabbed his hand before turning him around to face her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, referring to what happened earlier with Ted, and wrapped her arms tightly around Randy's neck. "I promise I won't do that again." She said in his ear, knowing she probably scared him half to death and broke his heart. "You have my word no matter what happens, I won't run from you Randy." She kissed him softly before walking away and downstairs, heading outside toward the hummer.

David was in a pickle. He was dead on his feet, knowing the adrenaline rush he was currently experiencing would fade and he'd be even worse off then before. "Randy, you're driving. I got the back." He muttered, tossing Randy the keys. "Anything happens to my car and I will kill you."

"Car...This thing is a fucking tank." Cody muttered, taking the middle seat so Jade could sit up front with Randy.

"Thank you Cody." She whispered, smiling when he patted her shoulder to reassure her he wasn't angry with her for what happened with Ted.

She snuggled against Randy's side as soon as he was settled in, feeling his arm wrap around her, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could. Jade knew he'd protect her and reached up to kiss his neck softly before settling back down. Her eyes closed as he pulled out of the driveway and toward the open road again, leaving behind David's house along with the rental car. It would take a miracle to get out of this unharmed and, somehow, Jade knew Randy would protect her at all costs.

"Music." David grunted from the back, laying sprawled out on the seat comfortably. He had chosen the hummer for its size, obviously. It was a gas killer.

Rolling his eyes, Randy turned on the radio, having to unfortunately remove his arm from around Jade to do so, fiddling with the knobs until the sound was in the back. "I'll keep you safe, Jade." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her again.

"I know you will, Randy." She whispered in reply, snuggling further against him and sighed in contentment. Just being in his arms is all she wanted out of life. Jade would give up all of her best selling novels and all of her success to be with this man. "I love you." She whispered before beginning to slowly drift off, her hand resting over his heart. Within moments, Jade was fast asleep, the exhaustion having settled in fully.

Cody couldn't believe what Ted was thinking, wondering if the man was really going to sell them out. Then he thought about who Ted's father was and inwardly groaned. They were screwed.

There was a reason Randy wholeheartedly trusted Cody. Because the kid had grown up with the Dream's beliefs. Granted, Cody was a little reprobate and a weasel, but once he had given over his friendship and loyalty, that was that. Ted on the other hand...well, he was interested in the money and the fame. So much for loyalty.

"You alright, Code?"

"Yeah, just wondering if maybe we shouldn't have taken Ted out to the whooping shed."

"That punk was gonna turn on us just by the way he was talking about Randy's woman."

"Her name is Jade."

David snorted, rolling his eyes. "She's Randy's woman to me, boy." He crossed his massive arms in front of his chest. "So who all did you call, man?" He asked, remembering Randy saying something about making a few calls.

Cody had a pretty good idea and swallowed hard, leaning back against the seat.

Randy smirked. "I put in a call to Naitch for one."

"Ric FLAIR..." Cody breathed. "Wait, he adores Paul."

"You're right, he does. This is why I told him I think Paul might need some help."

"WHY!"

"Because Ric HATES 'Taker."

"So what the hell is Naitch gonna do?"

"Talk some damn sense into Paul, we hope."

David sighed, shaking his head. "This is gonna be a disaster. Have you figured out how you're going to protect the woman?"

"JADE."

"Boy, say her name again and I'll co-cock you right in the face."

Cody glared at him, wondering if Randy had lost his mind getting David's help.

"David, her name is Jade. Use it." Randy said, sounding tired. If it weren't for the fact that David could be a mean, crazy son of a bitch, he wouldn't have bothered calling in that favor. As it was, he was glad he did, especially with Ted being a traitor. "She swings a mean baseball bat."

Cody smirked when David looked like he had to contemplate that one.

"She swings at me and there's gonna be problems."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "How is there gonna be problems if you're down and out?"

David smirked. "You boys are little compared to us men. She swings at me and SHE'LL be the one going down." David didn't put up with a lot of bullshit, woman or not. She struck him and her ass was grass.

"Yeah, well, just remember what Randy did for you in keeping your secret."

David's eyes shot daggers at Cody.

"Jade it is. I also dug up some blasts from the past on Paul, AND 'Taker." Randy hadn't actually spoken to these people, but he HAD talked with someone who could get in touch with them. "They don't let this die and I'll play the ultimate mind game on them both."

"You're going to play a mind game on 'TAKER, no way. Not happening."

"Wanna bet?"

"What kind of mind game?" David demanded gruffly, not sure if he cared or not. Randy's answer would determine that. When Randy told him, David's eyes widened slightly, trying to hide his shock. "That's-"

"Fucking insane." Cody finished, staring at his leader like he just grew a second head. "Are you-"

"Yes he is insane and stop asking so many damn questions." David grunted before leaning his head back and closed his eyes. "One more word out of you and I'll hurl you out of this hummer."

Cody retorted with a snort, "You and what army?"

David just chuckled, the sound wicked and sinister.

Smirking, Randy turned onto the highway onramp. Crazy and insane, yes. But...he had to up his game if he wanted to pull through this with Jade intact. Fuck himself; fuck Cody and definitely fuck David. All three of them could burn in hell, so long as Jade was left unharmed. There wasn't any room for doubt, he'd take the consequences of his actions if he had too, but he was done playing with kid gloves.

~!~

Stephanie wasn't happy with her husband at the moment as she paced back and forth in their hotel suite, chewing her thumbnail. 'How did I let myself get talked into this?' She thought frantically, her hair slightly tousled from yet another bout with Paul. He was satisfying, but Mark...she pushed that thought out of her head and kept pacing. 'What am I doing?' She thought again and snapped her head up when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Paul murmured in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders momentarily before walking over to answer it. "No word yet?" He said by way of greeting to Mark and Glen, walking away from the door to grab his clothes from his bag, a towel wrapped around his body.

Stephanie was sitting on the bed in a deep red silk robe that went to mid-thigh, hoping Jade was safe and happy.

"None." Mark said evenly, his eyes moving to Stephanie, smirking when she drew the robe tighter around herself. "Orton know anybody in this area?" He asked, dropping down into a chair, making himself quite comfortable.

"Bitchtista." Glen supplied, snorting. He didn't miss the way Stephanie paled or the way Paul's shoulders tensed, cocking an eyebrow at Mark, both men beginning to smirk.

"That mother fucker..."

"Paul..."

He held his hand up, that smile returning to his face. "You are my wife, I understand. We've both made mistakes, we're not going into that again." His tone was final as he raked a hand through his hair. "Do you really think he'd get that mother fucker's help?"

Stephanie jumped when her cell phone rang and quickly rushed over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello whore, how's life treating you?"

Mark arched an eyebrow when Stephanie both flushed and paled, knowing it was probably Jade on the other end. He took the cell from her and turned it onto speaker before passing it back, gesturing for everyone else to remain silent. When Stephanie began breathing heavily, he started massaging her shoulders, feeling her relax underneath his touch. Slut.

"You know, I must admit, using your best friend as leverage was pretty- Oh Randy..." She moaned from low in her throat, their kisses sounding over the phone before she finally returned. "I just wanted to call and let you know that you'll have a traitor at your door soon enough. Oh yes...yes right there..." Jade nearly threw the phone against the wall as she felt Randy's tongue run up her slit, crying out softly. "Randy!" The amount of passion and desire in her tone of voice was unmistakable as she arched her back against him. "Oh and one more thing: Mark, you have nothing on this man." The phone went dead.

Stephanie was gawking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mark, let go of the Princess before you crush her." Glen advised, seeing Mark's hands squeezing Stephanie's shoulders, knowing she would have some deep bruising, if not a torn muscle if he didn't let go.

Snarling, he stepped back, watching as Stephanie high tailed it across the room, not regretting hurting her in the least. "Where would they go..." He mused, tapping his chin in thought, his green eyes pure acid.

"Who's the traitor is a better question."

Stephanie was trembling from head to toe, covering her mouth with her hand, and seen the pure evil look in Mark's eyes. Why was Jade intentionally trying to piss him off? She knew better and she knew why. Jade was a spitfire at heart and she didn't take too kindly to being used or manipulated. Not to mention it was probably Randy's idea to try to get inside their heads. She backed up when Mark took a step toward her.

"I-I'm going to take a shower." She flew inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay away from my WIFE, Mark." Paul ordered gruffly, knowing the man was very likely to vent his frustrations in one of two ways, Stephanie wasn't his fuck pad.

"I don't WANT that used slut." Mark spat, raking a hand through his hair, growling as his eyes closed.

Glen was actually finding this all very amusing.

"Look, you'll have Jade, we just need to come up with a plan. They'll have to be at the arena on Monday. We'll corner them and take her by force. Simple as that."

"How the hell do you figure?"

"Simple. I'll have a little chat with Davey boy and bring him on our side." As much as Paul hated the man, he knew they needed him at the moment just as much as Randy did.

"There's a reason David is with Orton right now, moron. Bautista doesn't do anything for anyone without getting something in return. Or-"

"Or if he has something to lose." Glen finished gravely.

Mark nodded, pleased that Glen was working on the same brain waves with him tonight. "So...just HOW are you planning on enticing Bautista, hmmm..."

"I haven't figured that out yet..."

"I'm going home."

Paul whipped around, seeing the tear streaked face of his wife, still in her robe and not showered. "What are you talking about?"

Her blue eyes grew to narrow slits as she stalked toward her husband. "I may have made a lot of mistakes as far as cheating on you goes, but you did the same thing to me! Debra and fucking Ryan Shamrock! So anyone can think what they want about me, but I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin my best friend's life! She loves Randy, she wants to be with him and that phone call cemented it! So you can stay here with these two psychos! I'm taking the girls and I'm leaving, Paul! Do you hear me? LEAVING!"

Before Paul could even react, Mark had Stephanie pinned to the wall, his forearm digging into her neck. He caught Glen restraining Paul out of the corner of his eyes and devoted his full attention on the little Princess. "The time for leaving and backing out is long past, STEPHANIE." He said coldly, seeing her eyes widen at the use of her actual name. He always called her Princess. "If you even THINK about leaving, Steph," His mouth was right against her ear. "A horrible accident could happen. Maybe to you or Paul. Maybe Linda...or even those precious daughters of yours..."

Stephanie closed her eyes tightly shut, feeling his hot breath on her ear and neck, already feeling her body reacting against her will. Damn that Ministry Era! Her hands were splayed on the wall as she felt him grip her chin in his steel grasp, her eyes slowly opening.

"I hope Randy destroys you." She whispered, her mouth in one firm, grim line. "If you don't get your hand off of me, I will bury your career." She meant what she said too, blue eyes flashing. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"Oh, but Stephanie, my career can never be buried, we both know that. I could go to TNA and in months bury the WWE, I could even take some of your stars with me." He taunted gently, brushing his lips along her jaw line, feeling her body betraying her while Paul was cursing. "So don't fuck with me, Princess, unless you want me to fuck you...Hmm, how would that be? Just like the good old days, when you were literally begging for this." He guided her hand to the front of his jeans, smirking when her blue eyes both shot sparks at him and darkened. Snorting, he pushed away from the wall, stepping back. "You know damn well I'll do what I want and I will HAVE what I want. Don't test me, Princess."

"Go fuck yourself, Mark!" She spat angrily, gritting her teeth, refusing to surrender to him. "Jade will never want you! Do you know why? Because you're not worthy! She's not a slut like me! She will make you beat her within an inch of her LIFE before she even THINKS about surrender. She knows who she wants and what she wants in life and none of it includes YOU. When I brought her into the company, never in my wildest dreams would I think my own husband could betray me this way." Her cold blue eyes landed on Paul, tears of heartache in them. "I swear to god and all that's holy, Paul Levesque, if Jade is hurt in any way, I WILL divorce you in a heartbeat!"

"Hey you're the one who asked me to find a way to keep her from Randy so don't pin this all on me Stephanie!" Paul shouted, going red in the face. "You had NO problem handing her over to Mark, KNOWING better then anyone else, just what he's capable of. So if Jade winds up hurt, why don't you fucking blame yourself?"

Mark and Glen were just enjoying the show.

"Oh bullshit Paul! You couldn't let the fact that Randy jumped script and attacked me go! You couldn't and you still can't! He made a mistake, ONE mistake, we all know the kissing, DDT deal was scripted!" Stephanie shouted back at him, refusing to back down. " I asked for your help and you went to HIM, the monster who forced himself on me during that damn Ministry angle!" Tears formed in her eyes. "You went to the one person I hate more than life itself! You went to the man who forced me to have sex with every single person in his group back then!" She shuddered, remembering that night all too vividly. "I can't do this and I won't put Jade through that! He's going to hurt her Paul! He's going to break her down into nothing! You told me you would handle it and you promised me she wouldn't get hurt! And now you've lost complete control! When's enough going to be enough?"

"Forced you, like hell." Paul scoffed, anger flaring in his own eyes. "I seen you last night at the hospital, Stephanie. If he would have asked you to suck him off, you would have dropped to your knees right there in the hallway and BEGGED for his cock! Then when I brought you back here, you were a fucking animal." He had the gouges to prove it. Sluts couldn't be forced.

Glen was using his cell phone at this point to record all of this.

"Do you know why I'm the way I am? Take a look to your right, you arrogant son of a bitch! Take a look at him! He broke me down to where he even TOUCHES me and my body reacts without warning! I can't stop it from happening because of what he did to me!" Stephanie started crying as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Jade is not breakable. She's not weak like me and she will fight tooth and nail until he either hurts her to the point where she's in the hospital or kills her." Her voice became quiet as she held her hands up. "I wash my hands completely of this. I'm leaving, so let's see if Mark goes through with his word. Let's see if he does hurt you or our daughters..." When Paul's eyes widened, Stephanie stared at him with such pain and heart break. "Let's see how much it takes for him to break YOU."

"Hmmm been awhile since I broke in a boy."

Paul was still absorbing that part about his daughters, a muscle in his jaw ticking. "He wouldn't..."

Glen snorted.

"Stephanie...go." Paul pointed to the door, turning to look at 'Taker, wondering just how far a hole he had dug himself in.

Stephanie didn't waste another second and bolted out the door, not caring about her bags. She'd managed to slip on some cotton shorts, the robe being her top, and grabbed her daughters from their nanny's room before heading out of the hotel. Tears streamed down her face as she got in the waiting limo, ordering the driver to go to the airport, trembling from head to toe. She looked down at her daughters and vowed to protect them at any costs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I love you Paul, but not enough to let you hurt Jade." She whispered, burying her face in her hands and cried.

"Aww how sweet, protecting the wife and tots...You make me sick, Paul, really." Mark sneered, shaking his head. "All you had to do was keep your wife in check long enough for me to get Jade out of the picture, then you could have gone back to being a happy little family. But no, that was beyond your control. Moron."

Paul was preparing for a fight as the two men advanced on him. "Leave my family alone." He ordered in a dangerous voice.

"Maybe."

~!~

A few days later, Jade was a bundle of nerves as they pulled up to the arena, holding Randy's hand tightly. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tank top that had RKO on the front of it in white lettering, something she'd seen at a mall they stopped at for some downtime. She slid from the hummer, her hair up in spiral curls, a few tendrils framing her face delicately. She was wearing flats, prepared to make a run for it if necessary and felt Randy's arm protectively wrap around her.

'He'll protect you. So will Cody and David, even though David doesn't like you very much.' She thought, taking deep breaths and nodded when Randy asked her if she was alright. They'd already had their cigarette, but Jade suddenly needed another one as they headed toward the arena entrance.

Randy was chain smoking, fuck the rules and offered her one from his pack. He was in blue jeans, a white beater with a black over shirt, the sleeves rolled to just beneath his elbows, a pair of shades over his eyes. Game faces were on. "David..."

"I know. I got your back, Randy, don't worry about me. Worry about what the fuck is going to be coming our way."

That was about as reassuring as David got so Cody just swallowed hard.

"Thank you." She whispered, lighting her cigarette up and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out, knowing that call she made got under Mark's skin.

Of course, it was Randy's idea and she loved it at the time, but now she would have to suffer the consequences. She didn't regret it though and would do it all over again. They walked inside the arena, Jade's hand firmly in Randy's, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Paul, Mark and Glen before them. Ted was nowhere to be found. Jade blew smoke right at them, screwing the rules along with Randy. She was calm, cool and collected on the outside. On the inside, however, she was scared to death.

"David," Paul began slowly, knowing from the look on David's face this was probably going to be a worthless case to plead. "Man, come on, you know where the real power is."

"In your slut wife's hands? While I might like them on my balls, I'd rather they weren't in my ass. You can be the puppet."

"Stephanie's not here." Randy said slowly, looking for and not finding the Princess anywhere.

"Very observant."

Jade wasn't saying a single word and kept her eyes off of Mark, taking another long drag and closed her eyes as she wondered where Stephanie was. Did she tuck tail and run? That would probably be the best decision of her life. Jade actually complimented her mentally and took a step back when Mark took one forward, Randy placing her behind him. She kissed the back of his neck and placed her hands on his shoulders, letting everyone know around them she belonged to Randy and nobody else. She was a marked woman and she had the invisible tattoo of RKO on her ass.

Cody was remaining quiet as well, letting Randy and David talk, wondering where Ted was.

"Back off Deadman."

Randy's eyes narrowed in on Ted, wondering if he was serious or if this was a game. Either way, he wasn't taking any chances, just put himself between Jade and everyone else. Watching out of the corner of his eyes as David pulled a set of brass knuckles from the back of his jeans and slid them on.

"One step towards her and this is going to be meeting your face." He said conversationally.

Snorting, Mark took another step, smirking when David growled and watched as Randy's head shot back and forth, obviously waiting for the attack.

Jade gasped when she was yanked back from Randy by Ted, her eyes widening when he stood side by side, ready to defend her, or so it seemed. She didn't trust Ted and looked over at Cody, who was standing beside her now. "What now?" She whispered so only he could hear, glancing up at him, seeing the worry creases in his forehead. Randy would protect her, she had to keep reminding herself at that as her stomach twisted violently when Mark's green eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were pleading with him to leave her alone as she felt Cody take her hand, swallowing hard.

Cody didn't answer her, seeing everyone was steadfast and waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

David, a veteran of the streets, was the first to sense the attack. "SHIT!" He whirled around in time to see John Layfield and Ron Simmons –who were the Acolytes Bradshaw and Farooq back in the Ministry days- coming up behind Legacy and Jade. "Randy, it's a trap!"

Randy somehow hadn't been expecting that, it looked like 'Taker had called in some old friends. Growling, he intercepted 'Taker when he went to sidestep them for Jade. "JADE, RUN!"

Cody pushed Jade aside when John lunged for her, taking a fist upside his head and stumbled.

"Fuck this up, Levesque, and I'LL hunt down your family." Glen threatened, knowing damn well Paul was having second thoughts. "And then I'll barbecue them and invite the rest of your fucking family over for dinner."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She didn't need to be told twice and booked it out of the arena, her feet pounding pavement. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled out the set of keys David had given her to the hummer and managed to get in there, screaming as Ron grabbed her ankle. She ended up kicking him right in the face, shattering his nose, and slammed the door shut before locking them, seeing Mark, Glen and Paul coming for her.

"Oh my god Randy!" She cried out and shakily put the key in the ignition, needing to get the hell out of there, cursing when she dropped the keys on the floorboard below. "Damn it!"

"JADE, GO!" Randy shouted, chasing Mark out of the building.

It was unbelievable how fast that man could run without looking like a damn fool. Randy picked up the pace, groaning when Mark suddenly whirled around clotheslined him, dropping like a sack of potatoes. His head cracked the pavement, leaving him lying there stunned.

Snorting, Mark walked over to the Hummer, trying for the door and snarled when he found she had locked them. "Open the damn door Jade." He called through the window. "Before I go and finish off your boyfriend."

"No, Randy!" She screamed out, knowing the windows were bullet proof so it would take a hell of a lot to break them, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't leave him, but she also refused to wind up in Mark's clutches again. Jade swiped the keys from the floorboard and slid them in the ignition, turning it over as the hummer roared to life. Seeing Glen on the other side and put it in reverse, only to smash Mark's prized motorcycle.

"OH SHIT!"

"JADE, GO!" Ted shouted as he started fighting with Layfield again while Ron was nursing a broken nose and Cody was standing there in shock by what she just did.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at Mark, both him and Glen flying forward as she put the hummer in drive, her eyes dark with anger and fury, swallowing hard, her entire body shaking from head to toe. She seen David and sighed a breath of relief as the fight commenced.

"Where's Levesque?" Mark demanded, busy exchanging blows with David, careful of the hand that was sporting brass.

"Dealing with security." Glen snorted, taking advantage of Cody's surprise to physically lift him up and then drop him on what had been a motorcycle, watching as the smaller man contorted in pain. "Hurts, don't it?"

"Randy... get up." Ted urged, tackling Layfield to the pavement, hoping he hadn't cracked his skull.

Paul stumbled out of the arena as the security guards started breaking the fights up, seeing the hummer and what was going on, swallowing hard. What the hell had he done? "Fuck!" He hissed, trying to get to Jade, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jade nearly cried out in happiness when the security rushed out, but didn't dare get out of the hummer, not yet. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, cutting the ignition, and seen David, Cody and Ted rush over to Randy, who was slowly getting up. There was no blood, thank god, but she knew he probably had a minor concussion. She revved the engine and slowly started moving toward Mark and his gang, her eyes flashing before stopping as security forced them inside the building.

Mark was fighting the hardest while Glen was just laughing, anger coursing through his veins like liquid fire. Levesque was going to die, the traitor bastard, watching as the turncoat shouted orders for security to protect her. Interesting time to grow a backbone. There was a reason Mark didn't get attached to people, they made you weak.

"Jade, where's Jade?"

"Right over here, man, calm down."

Jade slowly unlocked the door and slipped out of the hummer after shutting it off, swallowing hard and looked over at Paul. "Thank you." She mouthed tearfully as Randy pulled her into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, holding her tears in. "Are you okay?" She demanded, pulling back to check his head, seeing him nod and smiled at him as she kissed him softly. "I'm alright, I'm fine." She assured him quietly, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"Jade..."

Ted was cut off when she hugged him tightly. "I was wrong Ted, I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling back before staring into his eyes. "Is everyone alright?"

"Besides Cody and Randy, yes." David said, studying Cody thoughtfully. "You landed on that bike pretty hard."

"Trust me bro, I'm feeling it."

"Jade, I'm so sorry." Paul whispered, knowing he was the villain of this tragedy. "Look, Stephanie didn't want this. It's my fault." He groaned, a hand flying to his bleeding mouth after Randy had whirled around and punched him in the mouth. He had deserved it.

Jade wanted to stop Randy, but knew Paul had that coming as she walked over, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "What changed your mind?" She asked quietly, staring back into Paul's eyes, and knew Stephanie had left along with the girls.

"Mark is out of control." He muttered, holding his mouth from Randy's punch, knowing that would leave a mark for awhile. "Look, I only did it because I thought Randy was going to hurt you..."

"But he didn't. He loves me." Jade felt the tears slide down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around herself. "Do you have any idea what it was like being with that monster, Paul?" She whispered, sniffling.

"Did he...touch you?"

"Fuck no, I hurled a lamp at his damn head and got away."

"Good girl." Paul said quietly, knowing damn well what 'Taker could do to a woman. Look at his own wife, who he loved more then life itself, god help him. "Stephanie took the girls and left the country." He whispered, knowing it was for the best. Some might consider that going to extremes, but this had the possibility of turning into an extreme situation. Fuck that, it already was.

"Smart woman."

"I-I don't want him, Paul." She whispered, leaning back against Randy when his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I love Randy, Paul, please..."

"Jade, I know..." His voice was soft as he placed his hand on her shoulder, watching the others like a hawk even though he knew he deserved a beat down. "I was so consumed in my own anger for what Randy did to Steph that I forgot how evil and cruel Mark is..."

"Randy has nothing on him as far as cruelty." Jade stated, rubbing the back of his head gingerly and winced when she felt a lump. "You need to get that checked out."

"Later. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"And get suspended?" David arched an eyebrow. Not that HE had to worry about that, he was technically still on vacation, it was just them.

"Man...Mark's going to bury our careers by running us off..."

"Randy..." Jade looked uneasy about this, staring up into his blue eyes and caressed his cheek tenderly with the back of her hand. "Stay here. I'll go back to the hotel."

"Alone? I don't think so, Jade. Do you have any idea what the Deadman is gonna wanna do to you after he sees what you did to his motorcycle?"

"I don't care about that! Legacy can't be run off!"

Paul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have security watch her."

"Like that's gonna stop the Deadman?"

He had a point.

"She stays with us." Randy said finally, wincing and cupped the back of his head. "Security, Legacy, David, we should be enough to protect her in a fucking dressing room. Someone got a-" He accepted the cigarette Cody was instantly handing him. "I should hire you to be my assistant."

Cody just shrugged. "I've learned that's the best way to keep you from killing something."

"Not to mention me." Paul interjected, staring back at Jade with such sorrow in his eyes. "Baby girl I'm so sorry..." He rarely called her that, only when the situation was serious because he truly did love her like she was his sister. "Stephanie had nothing to do with this. It was all me."

"I know, I believe you." She whispered, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, trembling a little. "Promise me you won't let Randy get hurt." She whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes, knowing Mark was going to be out for revenge. "I'll do my best, that's all I can say." He whispered in return, feeling her nod and pulled back. "I'll make sure there's at least twenty security guards and a second door in the room for escape, just incase."

"Smart move."

"I know you don't think much of me right now David, but thank you for all your help."

"Don't mention it, ever." David said, shooting Randy a dirty look. "Now that you got spazzoid on your team, can I-" He sighed when Randy shook his head no. "When this is over Orton, you and me, we're going to go around."

"Looking forward to it, let's get inside."

"I knew you weren't a traitor, you know that right, Ted, right?"

"Uh huh..."

Jade walked inside the arena with them, Paul in front, holding Randy's hand tightly as he flicked his cigarette away. She was worried about his head, but knew he would be stubborn about it. She couldn't believe all that had transpired in the past few weeks.

"Paul?"

"I know, you quit. I don't blame you. We already have a replacement, though she's nowhere near as good as you."

Jade bit her bottom lip, nodding. "Thanks." She whispered, blinking tears away. She didn't want to cry anymore as they were guided into a dressing room with a leather couch, big screen TV and even a food tray. Jade sat down and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Ted seen how stressed Jade was and knew things were going to get more intense before they got better, hoping she would stick it out.

Cody watched as Randy paced, sighing and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when muscles in his back pulled, feeling the scrapes from being dropped all too keenly. "You alright, sis?" He asked, dropping down beside Jade, offering her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Okay, stupid question. You surviving?"

"Always." Jade replied quietly, taking the clip out of her hair as the auburn locks fell down her shoulders, the loose curls barely there now, sighing and flashed him a smile of her own. Though it didn't reach her eyes.

Was this really worth it? Was being with Randy worth it if they couldn't have any time alone, to build their relationship? They were so busy strategizing over how to keep her safe that Jade wasn't feeling like she was living anymore and wondered truly if staying on the road was worth it. Her eyes were closed as she contemplated, knowing her answer already. It was yes to all of the questions and beyond.

Randy seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Jade, frowning as he paced back and forth, ignoring Paul's protests when he lit another cigarette.

"He won't listen." David drawled, amused. "He's a fucking chimney."

"Look, Jade and I are trying to build something together and this fucker ruined it by getting the resident psychotic involved because he thought I'M psychotic. Excuse me for needing a serious fix right now."

Jade heard that as her eyes opened, staring back at him, and suddenly stood up from the couch, stopping him from pacing. She took the cigarette from him and brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him, knowing that's what he needed at the moment. Some reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere, that she wasn't at her breaking point. Nothing was going to break her as she hardened the kiss a little, burying her hand in his hair and squeezed it between her fingers, moaning softly as their tongues entwined together, not caring who was watching at the moment. When she needed to breathe, Jade pulled back and smiled, wiping the gloss from his lips and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Dayum..."

"Uh huh."

"She got a sister?"

"We already asked man, nope."

Randy followed her into the bathroom.

Jade was just pulling her shirt up over her head when Randy walked in, her green eyes darkened and moaned as he took her into his strong arms, their lips meeting again. "Randy..." She whispered, needing to feel his touch, his kisses and him inside of her. "Shower with me." She already turned the warm sprays on and felt her back press against the concrete wall while he bent down to remove her jeans. Needing this more than words could say and she knew he needed it too.

Randy wasted little time in removing his own shoes and clothes after stripping her down, wrapping Jade in his strong arms, showering kisses over her face. "I love you." He murmured against her lips, lifting her up, feeling her legs wrapping around his waist and pressed her back into the wall. His lips moved down her jaw line to her throat, biting and sucking her sweet flesh. Groaning like a man who was dying of thirst and she was the cool drink he needed.

"I know, I love you too." She whispered softly, feeling him pull her from the wall and into the shower. The sprays washing over them, Jade tilted her head back, gripping his short black hair in her fingers again, moaning softly at the feel of his lips and tongue massaging and caressing her neck. "Mmm god that feels incredible..." She mewled, her eyes drifting shut, feeling him brush against her and gasped. This would have to be fast, but damn it she needed him. "Randy, please I need to feel you...I need you."

He didn't care if they had the time or not, he wasn't rushing. This was Jade, he wanted her, oh god yes he wanted her, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy her too, not knowing when they'd find another moment's peace. He brushed against her again, guiding the head of his erection up and down her wet slit, his mouth working down across her collarbone.

Her fingers ran through his hair, down his neck to his shoulders, gripping them, groaning as he teased her, her pussy quivering with anticipation and pure need. "Randy, please..." She moaned when his lips captured hers, moving her head from side to side, deepening the kiss more. "I love you so much..." She whispered in his ear, crying out softly when he began sliding inside of her, slowly, methodically, her lips sealing to his neck. Her hand massaging the back of his neck while her other was pressed between them over his rapidly pounding heart. "Randy, take me..."

Gritting his teeth, Randy buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing Jade's pulse point as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. Feeling her inner walls clenching around him as if refusing to let him pull away. "I love you, Jade." He said again, never able to tell her those words enough, meaning them with everything in him. "You feel so good, baby." He whispered, finally beginning to move in her.

"Mmm you feel wonderful..." She moaned out in contentment, her walls stretching to accommodate his massive size, her breath completely stolen as her fingers buried in his hair. It was long enough for her to grip, but nothing more than that, which she loved. He was so sexy, she loved him so much, and his smile melted her heart. "Ooohhh Randy...oh don't stop..." She knew if he did her body would scream at her in protest, holding him tightly as she began moving with him once she was fully used to him.

"Didn't plan on it baby." He muttered, feeling her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and moaned softly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

His eyes closed as he let the sensations wash over him. No other woman ever affected him the way Jade had, did, was doing. She could light him on fire with just a look, amazing. They moved together perfectly, his hands moving to cup her ass, squeezing and pulling her into him.

This was what they both needed, just time alone to make love and be with each other, to help build what was between them. Jade didn't want to lose him and knew if they couldn't have moments like this then there would be no hope. Jade cried out softly as he increased the pace, kissing him before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his, her breath erratic right along with his. The feeling of him gliding in and out of her was something Jade knew she would never experience with another man again.

"Oh Randy..." She breathed against his lips, running her hands down his muscular arms, loving the ink on them, especially his tribal ones and kissed down his neck.

"Cum for me, baby; cum for me, Jade." He whispered against her lips, his eyes boring into hers, piercing her soul.

She already owned his. His mind, body, heart and soul. It was all hers. He freed one hand to skim down her side, tracing over the soft curve of her stomach to snake between her legs, flicking his thumb against her throbbing clit, holding her still when she bucked against him.

"Oh! Ohhh Randy!" She cried out harder against him, her thighs tensing. Damn he knew how to make her cum harder than any man, there was no denying it. Jade squeezed her eyes tightly shut, that hot coil inside of her springing free and shrieked out his name as it echoed off the bathroom walls, cumming hard. Her walls tightened around his hardened shaft in a vise grip, almost to the point of suffocation. "Randy!"

That was Randy's undoing, hearing her screaming his name. "Jade, fuck, baby!" He bellowed right before his jaw clenched, cumming in her almost violently, never stopping his thrusting, drawing out as much pleasure as he could, for both parties. Finally, he slumped against her, pinning her between his body and the wall, feeling the water beating down on his back, groaning into her neck.

She was completely satisfied and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck gently as they both came back down from the heights only they could reach when they were together. Jade's heart felt like it would fly out of her chest with how fast it was pounding, but that was good. It wasn't from fear. It was from the desire and aftershocks flowing through her body from her bout with Randy.

"I love you, Randy Orton." She murmured, feeling his head lift as their eyes locked and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him.

"Good." He said with a grin, resting his head against hers. "I love you too."

"You fucks done in there? I gotta fucking piss!"

"Sorry, we haven't even showered yet!"

Cody and Ted could be heard laughing their asses off.

Jade giggled softly and shook her head, hearing Randy groan, and rolled her eyes before kissing him again as he lowered her to her feet. They washed each other and ended up making love again, something she could never get enough of, before finally walking out a half an hour later. She was glowing with new hope in her eyes along with Randy's, sitting down on the couch and smiled when he pulled her into his lap. Jade couldn't be held enough by this man, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and secure, like nothing or nobody could ever hurt her. Softly kissing his lips, Jade sighed and ignored everyone else, her eyes only for the man who was holding her.

"It's free." Randy said after a minute, a smirk on his face.

"Too late. He pissed in a water bottle."

"Anybody thirsty?" Paul asked, staring at the bottle David had so kindly set on the table. "That's sick."

"So quit staring, it's not an energy drink and my dick ain't a fountain."

Cody began snorting, trying not to laugh.

Jade laughed and shook her head, pulling back to stare into Randy's blue eyes. "Do you always hang out with people this insane?" She asked seriously, though her green orbs were twinkling mischievously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, we're not insane."

"Just blunt and to the point, sugar."

"Please call me Jade." She hated that term of endearment and her tone was polite as she stared back at David.

"Considering I'm no longer calling you 'Randy's woman', you should just be happy with sugar, sugar." David said in just as polite a tone, a smirk playing his lips.

"Do you always have to be a prick to women who won't sleep with you?"

"Want to test that-" David dodged a boot that came flying at him. "Cody, you're a prick!"

"Randy's holding Jade, I figured I'd do the job for him."

Jade looked at David with a cool expression and sat up a little. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mark and that is, the only man I'm interested in sleeping with is Randy." She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes, her hair going down to the middle of her back now that it was wet and straightened.

Paul chuckled. "Still that same old spitfire aren't you baby girl?"

"Did you expect anything less?"

"Judging by the sounds coming from the trainer's room with Simmons, not shocked in the slightest."

"Did I break his nose?"

"More like shattered it. He was bleeding like a stuffed pig."

"Good."

"Punches, swings a baseball and apparently makes Randy's dick leap for joy...You SURE you don't have at least ONE sister?" Cody asked, grinning when Randy growled and held up his hands. "Don't be hating, I can't help if you two apparently forgot you had an audience."

David just shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"No, I don't have a sister." She seen Cody's face drop and suddenly smirked, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." She giggled wickedly. "When this thing with Mark is over with, I think I'll give my cousin a call."

"No please..."

"Paul, you know Kelli would just LOVE to meet Cody now don't you?"

Paul groaned, burying his head in his hands. "It's bad enough I have to watch over you like a hawk, now you want to bring a Playboy cover girl here?"

"Whoa, WHAT?"

"My cousin Kelli, through marriage, she's a Playboy cover girl and she's single. I think her and Cody would hit it off." She replied nonchalantly.

Ted blinked. "W-What about me?"

"Hmm...maybe I can ask if she has a friend."

David was rolling now, shaking his head. "You two rookies need help finding dates?"

"We don't all have call girls on speed dial."

"Ouch..." Paul shook his own head, smirking slightly. "He's got your number."

"Who doesn't?"

"Jade." Randy said smugly.

"Burn."

Jade giggled at the dark look on David's face and had to bury her own in Randy's neck, her shoulders shaking.

"So you really think she has a friend, this Kelli?"

Cody was grinning from ear to ear, laughing his ass off at David, and looked over at Jade as he became serious. "You seriously know someone who works for Playboy?"

Sighing with a roll of her eyes, Jade pulled her new cell phone out and handed it over to Cody. "That's from her magazine shoot."

Cody's eyes were filling with desire at the picture, swallowing hard and handed it to back her. "I'm sold."

"Good, now I just have to find someone for Ted since neither one of you know how to approach a woman."

"I resent that!"

"Actually, it's true. This really smoking -she has nothing on you though, baby- fan asked him to go out for a drink and like the dweeb he is, Ted began stuttering like he was Eugene or something." Randy said with a smirk, shaking his head and sighed. "My partners are mentally challenged."

"Go take your Prozac."

"I can't help it if I'm not a smooth talker."

"And you're hanging out with Randy Orton why?" David demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, women aren't that hard to talk too. You'll see when Kelli and her friend come on the road...after this situation with Mark is taken care of."

"Speaking of that, Randy you have to head out to the ring for a promo." Paul sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can bring Jade if you want." He was throwing the rules out the window.

Ted looked over at Jade along with Cody, both of them worried for her safety back here, even with all the security and David watching over her. "Either Cody or I will stay back here with her."

"Guys..." Jade sighed and slowly stood up, shaking her head. "Do NOT put your careers on hold for me. Go on. Go kick ass and show them what Legacy is all about. David is here and so is Paul. Not to mention the security. It's just a promo."

"Oh yes, because we all know how stable David is...Not to mention the weasel."

Paul frowned at that. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"Sure, so is God and yet I still wouldn't trust him to keep Jade safe."

"Okay, don't be next to me Ted, I don't want to be struck down."

Randy rolled his eyes, stretching his arms over his head and looked at Jade. "It's up to you."

"Go, all three of you. Cody made a good point earlier when he said Mark was going to bury your careers by making you run." She caressed Randy's face with the back of her hand, staring deep into his eyes. "Go show him what you're all about." She kissed him softly and sat down on the couch, her legs curled up, knowing she was taking a tremendous risk by staying with Paul and David. Two men she didn't fully trust, but she also couldn't let Randy destroy what he'd worked so hard to build. She watched as Legacy reluctantly filed out and took a deep, shaky breath. 'Please don't let this be a mistake.' She thought, closing her eyes, and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you trust them?"

"David, yes. Paul, no."

"Why Dave?"

"Because he has no choice in any of this, not if he likes his cushy life."

David stared at Paul intently, frowning.

"What?"

"From my understanding, you were gung-ho about keeping Jade and Randy apart, mind telling me in detail what changed?"

"I don't want her suffering the same fate my wife did, David." Paul stated evenly, standing up and raked a hand through his dishwater blonde hair. "It was a mistake going to Mark asking for help. I know how he is. I was too blinded by my hatred and rage for Randy to give a damn. Until I seen the true fear in her eyes when Mark first took her and strapped her to his symbol...yeah...she's my sister. I'm not going to let him break her down like he did Steph."

Jade could only sit there and listen, closing her eyes painfully, wondering what exactly Mark had done to Stephanie...no screw that. She didn't want to know. She would have nightmares for weeks if she found out.

"What do you mean by break?" David demanded, asking the question Jade didn't want an answer too. He arched an eyebrow when Paul inhaled raggedly. His eyes widened when Paul then launched into the sordid tale, finally running a hand over his head and whistled softly. "That explains a whole lot."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Unless you want me to make you hate me again, don't ask."

Paul cracked his neck, turning to stare down at the monitor.

Jade felt sick to her stomach, tears filling her eyes as she stared back at Paul and stood up, walking over and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears escaping and flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Paul. God I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright." He whispered, slowly pulling back to stare into her green eyes. "I won't let what happened to her happen to you, Jade. I didn't protect her because I didn't know her at the time. I was with the Corporate Ministry and I knew what they were doing to her. I knew it." He sounded pained, his eyes closing tightly shut and shoved her away gently, but firmly. "I didn't...I couldn't..."

"Ssshhhh..." Jade soothed, sitting on his lap, and ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to say anymore, Paul." She hugged him tightly. "You're like a brother to me, even though you get on my nerves a lot."

~!~*~

Out in the ring, Randy was cutting his promo, trying not to let the words get caught in his throat. This was pathetic. His promo was about what he was going to do to Trips when the real problem was with the Undertaker. His head shot towards the stage when he heard Cody and Ted both shouted at him. Here came the damn devil with Kane. Two against three, Randy liked those odds.

"Relax son, we're not here to pulverize you...yet." Glen stated in that wicked, sinister voice, laughing as he turned to his brother. "We have an ultimatum for you...a deal if you will."

Jade, Paul and David were watching this from the backstage area.

Cody didn't like the sound of this.

Ted was posed, ready for a fight.

"Unless you want us to beat your asses now and just take her by force?"

Jade paled as she began to tremble against Paul.

"What the fuck does he mean by that?" Paul hissed angrily, stroking Jade's hair, knowing she was scared to death and had every reason to be.

"Not interested in deals."

"Oh, but I know someone in the back who will be." Mark said, smirking cruelly. He wasn't even in his tights, just street clothes. "In fact, the news just came in." He held up a cell phone, hitting a button, the camera zooming in on audio.

"_NO! Put me down! Aurora! NO, give me my baby! LET GO! AURORA!"_

"FUCK."

"Oh my god Stephanie!" Jade cried out as she stood up, Paul immediately stalking out of the dressing room past security.

Glen was laughing maniacally as he raised an eyebrow at Randy. "Ready to make a deal now?" He asked in his own microphone.

Cody's eyes were widened as they heard Stephanie screaming at the top of her lungs before Mark put the phone back to his ear. This guy was a certified lunatic. Ted was thinking the exact same thing.

"NO!" Randy bellowed, not about to hand Jade over, at ANY price.

"Can you really let an innocent-"

"She's not that innocent."

"Woman and her BABY be hurt all for the sake of your love?" Glen asked, looking downright evil.

"Yes."

"You know Randy, I'm actually proud of you right now. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

Jade couldn't take it and booked it out of the dressing room, David hot on her trail. "No! I can't allow them to get beat down because of me!" She cried, shoving David away by kicking his shin before breaking free, swallowing hard as she arrived at gorilla position.

"_SOMEONE HELP ME! PAUL!"_

Paul was currently getting his ass handed to him by the Acolytes, a one time only reunion. Money talked after all.

"Wait!" Jade ran down the ramp way, holding a microphone with David right behind her, tears streaming down her face. "Don't hurt her!" She couldn't believe she was defending Stephanie, but after what she heard...how could she not? Stephanie was her family and Aurora was her god daughter!

"Jade get back!" Cody shouted over the ropes, looking over at David, who kept looking behind him and had the brass knuckles on.

"All we're asking for is a little deal. It could benefit you both if you'd shut up and listen." Glen growled, looking over his shoulder at Jade, who was petrified, and laughed.

"What the hell is the deal 'Taker?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"One night." Mark said, looking almost innocent, though the wicked gleam in his eyes gave him away. "One night with Jade and then Stephanie and baby Aurora will be turned loose as well as Jade, providing she WANTS to leave me."

Randy was already sliding out of the ring, ready to do some heavy damage.

"Randy!"

"Back up, Jade!"

"Y-You want me to-" Jade felt sick to her stomach, covering her mouth with her hand, knowing damn well he would harm Stephanie and even her two year old god daughter just to get closer to her. "Oh my god..."

Glen was ready for the attack. "Hit me one time and NOBODY will see Stephanie or her precious baby girl again!"

"Randy don't!" Jade cried, seeing he had the sledgehammer and ran toward the ring, shoving David away. This was her family damn it as she slowly grabbed the rope, swallowing hard, seeing the huge crowd before them. "Randy stop!" She ordered, sliding through the ropes and walked over to stand in front of him. "Stop it please! That's my goddaughter! She's two years old!"

Cody was gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed.

Ted felt his heart break for Jade, knowing this was a horrible predicament for her. "Two?"

"Yes two, now stop!" She ordered, staring into his blue eyes pleadingly, taking deep shaky breaths as she heard Stephanie's screams again.

"_Please! Please give me back my baby!"_

Jade slowly turned around to face Mark, seeing the pure evil intentions in his eyes as David slid in the ring, standing next to Randy. "Where's Aurora?" She demanded, trying not to pass out.

"Safe, at the moment. That's always subject to change of course."

"Do we have a deal or not?" Glen was impatient. He didn't get anything out of this except the satisfaction of watching people get hurt. Sometimes that was all he needed, he was twisted.

A child...even Randy couldn't ignore that. He dropped the hammer, staring at Jade helplessly. "Please no." He whispered, not pleading with her or with 'Taker, more like with god.

Jade walked over and snatched the phone away from Mark, holding it to her ear. "Stephanie, it's Jade..." She dropped the microphone, feeling all the fight drain out of her as she thought about how terrified her two year old god daughter must be.

"J-Jade?" Stephanie was crying harder, burying her face in her hands. "Jade, h-he has Aurora..."

"I know." Her voice took on a calm, soothing tone, taking a deep breath to calm her own racing heart. "I'm going to get her back." She squeezed her eyes shut now, her voice cracking. "N-Nothing is going to happen to her, okay?"

"J-Jade I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Stephanie sobbed, not believing after everything she'd done to her best friend, Jade was still there for her. "Y-You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do...for my goddaughter." She murmured, keeping her eyes closed as she talked to Stephanie. "I-I'm willing to sacrifice myself to protect her." She started crying. "I-I'm willing to lose Randy to save her..." Jade knew after this, after she agreed to do this, her and Randy would be no more. "I have to go. Aurora will be alright, I promise." She hung up and clicked the phone shut, dropping it to the ring below and slowly turned around to face Randy with heart broken green eyes. "I love you, but I have to do this." She cupped his cheek with her hand, knowing Mark had won. "I'm sorry..."

Randy fell on his knees before her, his head hanging. He could hear Mark beginning to laugh, closing his eyes tightly. Finally he took Jade's hand, pulling it to his face, turning to kiss her palm.

"I love you." He whispered, looking up at her, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Enough with the shit, let's go Jade."

She started sobbing and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and kissed him, pouring all of her love and passion into that one kiss, knowing it was the last time as the tears streamed down her face rapidly. "Don't forget me." She whispered and felt Mark's hand wrap around her upper arm, dragging her with him as she slid out of the ring, burying her face in her hands. Mark had won, she had no fight left in her when it came to her goddaughter. Aurora was her angel and she would die to save her. 'Randy...I'm sorry...' She thought heartbrokenly as she was dragged through the curtain, giving Randy one last heartbroken look before she disappeared from sight.

Cody and Ted got out of the ring immediately, knowing Randy was going to snap at any given moment and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Even David vacated, needing to go find Paul.

"Oh don't worry Jade, you'll be back with him tomorrow, sometime." Mark assured her, Glen and the Acolytes following just in case someone decided to get froggy. "I promise, you'll enjoy this."

"Stephanie did." Glen snickered.

"Hmmm...indeed."

Jade didn't say a word and wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she was escorted out of the arena toward a rental car. She kept thinking back to her and Randy's first time together, how gentle and sweet he was. She could feel his touch and it warmed her heart. She would need these memories to hold onto because Mark was going to shatter her into a million pieces. She knew it. It would be worth it though because Aurora would be safe and sound after tonight. Her beautiful goddaughter. She didn't care about Stephanie, only that precious angel, and that's what kept her moving one step in front of the other instead of running away. She couldn't run, not right now, not when Aurora needed her the most. Stepping inside the rental in the passenger seat, Jade buckled up and leaned back against it, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she thought about Randy.

"This is where we part ways." Mark said, extending a hand to Glen. "Make sure none of them follow."

"Flat tires all the way around, man." Glen smirked, bending down to stare into the passenger window. "Have fun, sweetness." He chuckled, rapping his knuckles against the window.

"Oh...she will."

Again, she didn't say a word as Jade's eyes remained closed, going back over every detail she could. Randy's blue eyes, his smile, the way he held her tightly against him. She went back to their love making in the shower earlier on and wished it was him who was taking her back to the hotel. No, she wouldn't think about it, not until they arrived as she felt Mark slide in the driver's seat and took deep, silent breaths to calm herself. She had to stay calm or she wouldn't get through this. She lost Randy, she knew it.

"Tomorrow after we're finished, I'm going to the airport, not back to Randy." She stated as her eyes slowly opened, staring straight ahead, no life in them, no fire or spark. She was dead inside and it would remain that way as he pulled out of the arena parking lot.

"That's your prerogative." Mark said carelessly, shrugging his shoulders, navigating the car with three fingers. "I want one night then you can burn in hell for all I care." He was honest. He didn't care what she did or what happened to her after he had his piece. His wicked green eyes flickered to her. "I sincerely hope you regain a bit of life, Jade. If you don't put yourself into this, I might renege."

Swallowing hard and knowing he would, Jade just closed her eyes and dropped her head forward. "You said you were taking me back to Randy tomorrow. I was just telling you to save you the trouble of doing so. I'm not going back to him or the WWE. I will be gone after this." She promised, wiping her tears away and leaned back against the seat, feeling sick to her stomach. "You have me for the night, but don't expect me to reciprocate any type of feeling toward you. That wasn't apart of the deal. You said you wanted me, well you do have me, but it's not going to be pleasurable for me, I assure you. I'm doing this for my god daughter and nobody else. If it was just Stephanie, I would've told you to go fuck yourself. This is for Aurora."

"Then for Aurora's sake, you had best do your damnest to please me." He said darkly, then began chuckling, the sound sinister. "So even though you will have won your goddaughter's freedom as well as your own...you'll still be leaving Randy. Well, in the long run, Paul and Stephanie will have gotten what they wanted in a very sick way. The irony."

Jade didn't say another word as the drive to the hotel was made in complete silence. Not even the radio playing kept Jade from going over every memory of her and Randy she possibly could. She would hold onto him while Mark took her and took a deep breath when he pulled into a parking spot before cutting the ignition. She unbuckled herself and slid out, closing the door and followed him inside the hotel with her head lowered. No matter how hard she tried, Jade couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as they took the back staircase up to Mark's room. She slowly looked up when she arrived in the room and looked around, seeing it was a suite, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

'Please forgive me, Randy.' She thought heartbrokenly, not moving an inch.

Mark circled her, very much a predator examining the meal. He bent down, sniffing her and scowled. "You smell like smoke, go shower." He ordered, slapping her ass and sent her in the direction of the bathroom. Smoke reminded him of Orton and he'd be damned if that little bastard was going to be here in some form while he enjoyed himself.

Jade did as she was told, stripping out of her clothes and collapsed in the shower, not able to hold herself up as the sprays pounded down on her. Randy hated her and it broke her heart. She knew no matter the circumstances, no matter who it was for, she had come here willingly and she was about to surrender her body to this monster. That was fine. He could have her body, but he would never have her mind, heart and soul. Those all would forever remain with Randy.

Slowly standing up on shaky legs, Jade washed her hair with the hotel shampoo and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body tightly, swallowing hard as she stared back at the bathroom door. Jade knew there was no use in dressing as she walked over, rinsing her mouth out with the mouthwash and splashed water on her tear stained face, staring in the mirror. Not liking what she saw, Jade pulled away and finally walked out, her arms wrapped around herself.

Mark was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. He had kicked off his boots, let down his hair and removed his shirt, sitting there with his legs stretched out in front of him in just his black jeans. All the lights were on, and he was watching the news, arching an eyebrow, not even paying her any attention.

"Sick, sick world we live in, hmm, Jade?" Then again, maybe he was.

She didn't answer him, just nodded her head stiffly, and watched as he turned the news off with a click of the remote. She had to remain calm and slowly put one foot in front of the other, mentally coaching herself. 'For Aurora.' She thought and finally sat down with her back to Mark, raking a hand through her hair as her head lowered, tears burning her eyes.

She was fighting with everything in her not to let anymore fall and started thinking about Randy. Remembering his touch, knowing she would have to keep that memory with her while Mark touched and had his way with her on this night. She was clutching the towel with a shaking hand, fighting back sobs and trembles, the fear radiating off of her in waves.

Mark scooted forward until he was sitting behind her, his legs stretched out on either side of her, feet resting on the floor. "Relax Jade." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her damp skin. "You can even tell your precious Randy I forced you if it eases your mind." Of course force wasn't what he had in mind though. Slowly, he ran his hands up her bare arms to her shoulders, beginning to massage the tenses muscles.

"It won't matter." She whispered, feeling her body slowly beginning to relax and suddenly stood up as she turned around to face him, that fire back in her green eyes. It was a mixture of hatred and rage. "You said you wanted to fuck me." She stated in an angry tone of voice and pulled his shirt, ripping it down the middle, seeing the shock come over his green eyes. "There is no relaxation here and I don't want to hear Randy's name come out of your mouth again."

She didn't give him time to say anything and kissed him forcefully, the anger pouring into it as she managed to get his shirt off, raking her nails down his chest harshly. She didn't want this, but god help her, she had to put everything into this. There was no love, no heart. It was just sex and the sooner it was over with, the sooner Aurora would be safe again with her mother and Jade could move on with her life.

Mark quickly recovered from his shock, growling and flipped her onto her back, gripping her wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head. "Guess what, pet, you don't have a fucking choice in the matter. The only thing you get to decide is if you want to bite your lips when I make you cum harder then RANDY ever dreamed of doing or if you want to scream my name for all the world to hear."

"What are you waiting for then?" She shot back heatedly, not even fighting the grip he had on her wrists. "And Randy is ten times the man you'll ever be, no matter how hard you try to fuck me. It won't matter because he's the only man who can make me cum as hard as you may think you can." She didn't care anymore what she said or what happened, as long as Aurora was safe. "So fuck me, Mark. Try to own up to Randy, try to make me cum harder than him. Because it won't happen, I promise you that."

Snorting, Mark got up and walked away from her, shaking his head. "See, Jade, now you're just being mean." He said in a mock hurt tone of voice. "Given everything I've done, do you really think it a wise decision to be provoking me? Especially since little Aurora and darling Stephanie won't be returned to their family until AFTER I'm satisfied?"

Tears filled her eyes as she stared back at him, swallowing hard, not believing how cruel and vindictive he was being. "Please Mark, don't hurt my goddaughter." She slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "I'm here. I'm not running away." She shoved Randy in the back of her mind, knowing she had to give herself fully to him or Aurora wouldn't be safe. "I'm sorry." She whispered and brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him, pressing herself against him as the tears fell down her cheeks. Jade couldn't believe this was happening and hoped Stephanie and Paul were happy now as she felt Mark's arms encircle her waist. 'I have no choice. I have to put everything into this or else he won't be satisfied and then Aurora won't be safe.' She thought heartbrokenly.

She was putting passion in it, but he was well aware it wasn't the passion she showed Randy. The reason behind that being she didn't love him, she loved Orton. That was fine with him, he didn't want her love, just her body.

Willingly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Growling, Mark swept his tongue against her lips, inwardly snickering when she instantly parted them for him, giving him access and tasted her, groaning. A second later, he had lifted Jade up into his arms, pinning her against the wall, his jeans digging into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted this to be quick and over as soon as possible no doubt, not a chance.

Her head rested back against the wall, her fingers burying in his black tresses, gripping them as her tongue dueled with his, a soft moan escaping her. She admitted Mark was a hell of a kisser, but he wasn't Randy. He couldn't bring the true passion out within her because she didn't love him. She loved Randy, a man she would never see again. Jade felt his mouth leave hers as his lips and tongue traveled down her jaw line and neck, her eyes drifting closed as she thought about Randy. His lips, his touch, his gentle caresses and felt the towel pull away from her body. Her nails ran down his muscular shoulders and chest, letting out deep moans of satisfaction, and slowly opened her eyes as she looked back at Mark, only it wasn't Mark she saw. It was Randy. His acid green eyes were blue and that rugged face was smooth, the black hair cut short and spiked in the front. He was with her always, no matter what.

She could be picturing the Jolly Green Giant for all he cared, as long as she wasn't fighting him, but giving into him. Though he'd be lying if he didn't admit when her eyes focused on him, he knew it wasn't him she was seeing. Hmm...time to remind her. Snarling, he stepped back, letting her slide to the floor and unfastened his pants, shoving the material down past his hips and then legs, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Jade didn't even wince when she was yanked up by her arm and brutally kissed, knowing she would have bruises in the morning from what was going to happen. She felt her back hit the bed and felt him hovering over her, still picturing Randy inside her mind. No matter what, she would hold onto that image. It felt good, she would admit that, and knew Mark wanted to hear that as well as his tongue slid down the valley of her breasts before torturing each one. The body was reacting how it was supposed too and she was wet, but her heart wasn't in this. How could it be? He wasn't Randy. Jade arched her back against him, letting her instincts take over, her wet auburn hair splayed all around her and over the pillow as her knees drew up, fingers burying in his hair again.

Her body was responding beautifully, this might actually be worth it. Of course, Jade wasn't the weak willed creature Stephanie had been. Jade was being NOBLE and giving herself to save someone. What a fool. Grunting, he grabbed her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, running his tongue up her wet slit, the taste of her coating his tongue, causing a low growl to escape him.

Soft moans escaped her lips as Jade went to a different place, her nails raking down his muscled up arms, feeling them twitch beneath her touch. That made her smile, knowing she was having as much of an effect on him as he was her. When his tongue slid between her folds, Jade cried out, nothing in particular. She wouldn't say his name or Randy's, knowing that would be fatal if she said the love of her life's name while another man was fucking her senseless. Not a smart idea. Jade was a very intelligent woman and felt her body melt as his tongue began moving in and out of her, feeling her release begin to build, his tongue brushing against her sweet spot after a few times. This was what he wanted, total surrender physically, and that's what he was getting. Just one night and she would be free, her god daughter would be safe and she could move on away from the world of the WWE.

Because she could cum, Mark pulled away, wrenching his head from her. He kneeled back on his calves, staring down at her out of smoky green eyes, licking his lips. "Mmm..." He purred, seeing the frustration on her face and smirked, reaching down to run the tip of his finger down her dripping sex, popping the digit in his mouth. "Delicious."

She didn't say anything, that hot coil inside of her burning deeply and knew he had stopped on purpose as her eyes slowly stared back at him. He had an amazing body, strong and muscular, so much power resided within him. Again, he wasn't Randy though. She loved Randy's body, how it molded with hers. Mark's was too...bulky for her taste, but she kept that thought to herself.

Jade moaned as he began kissing his way back up her body, teasing and tormenting her, forcing her body into complete submission. That's what he was all about. Power, surrender and submission. He had all three against her right now with threatening the safety of her goddaughter. Jade kissed him back when his lips met hers again, her knees drawing up as her thighs rested against his hips.

He purposely brushed against her, refusing to take her; to end her burning until she was begging for it. Which wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, but they had a full twenty-four hours and he was a very patient man. He always got what he wanted, including her. He would get her pleas as well, even if he had to force them from her.

"Do you want me, Jade?" He murmured, smirking when she tensed, running the head of his cock against her, teasing her.

He really was trying to take every part of her dignity away and Jade couldn't stop it from happening as the tears spilled down her cheeks, the shame overtaking her. 'NO!' Her mind screamed at her along with her heart, but she knew she had to lie, she had to say it or else Aurora would be harmed. "I want you, Mark."

She felt sick saying those words and felt more tears fall as her eyes squeezed tightly shut, feeling him kiss them. She was trembling from both the fire that was raging inside of her and the sobs that were threatening to erupt. She pushed those down effectively as he kissed her again, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders before sliding up to bury in his hair, opening her mouth for access.

Still, he wasn't taking her. "Mean it, darlin'." He rumbled, leaving his mark on her throat, smirking when he pulled away to survey his handiwork. Good, no amount of makeup would be hiding that. Then again, no amount of therapy was going to wipe this from her memory by the time he was finished. He leaned back, pulling her up onto her knees and reached between their bodies, fingering her clit. "Mean it, Jade."

"I want you, Mark." She said it again, trying to put feeling into it, but it wasn't enough as she started feeling her eyes drift closed, his finger on her wetness almost too much for her to take.

Her body was extremely sensitive after he hadn't let her cum and she was gripping his shoulders for dear life, her head lowered, and whipped it back along with her hair as she felt the intensity rush over her, her body breaking out in beads of sweat mixed with the dampness of her skin from her shower. She was moaning louder, more tears falling. He was torturing her on purpose and it was driving her body into a near animalistic frenzy, forcing her to swallow hard.

And once again, just before she released, he stopped, smirking down at her. Mark pushed Jade back down onto the bed, then on second thought, dropped down, pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him. "Ride me." He ordered, his voice rugged with barely constrained passion, his hands resting on her hips.

If he kept this up, she was going to explode without him and raked her nails down his chest while feeling against her clit. The warmth and hardness...Jade was breathing ragged as her body shuddered, forcing her to continue. If she pulled back now, it would scream at her in protest, even though this wasn't Randy. The tears didn't stop as Jade slowly lowered herself on top of him, crying out as her walls stretched to accommodate his massive size, trembling as her nails dug into his skin.

Emotionally, she was torn to shreds and immediately began moving, even though it hurt. It hurt because she wasn't adjusted, but she didn't care. She needed to feel the pain along with the pleasure. Something to keep her alive as her hips rolled, her back arching as her hair pooled down her back, moaning uncontrollably and felt his strong hands grip her hips.

Oh now this was more like it. A low, husky moan escaped Mark's parted lips as he let her have control, knowing this must hurt, physically and emotionally. Good. A little pain was good for a person, reminded them they were still alive.

"Harder." He ordered, lightly smacking her ass, his hands skimming her ribs to cup her breasts, watching them fall and rise with her every move.

Nothing mattered anymore as Jade began bouncing on and off of him, her breasts going with every movement, feeling him thrusting up inside of her as their bodies smacked together. She kept raking her nails down his chest, arms, tearing him up he was doing to her. There was anger mixed with passion as she cried out, the hot coil beginning to slowly spring, her walls tightening against him. As hard as she could, Jade bounced as the echoing sound of flesh smacking flesh shot back at her, reminding her of what she was doing.

'Randy!' Her mind and heart screamed, her broken heart shattering once again.

He was nowhere near ready to cum, flipping Jade onto her stomach and moved so he was kneeling between her parted legs. He pulled her legs back so her knees rested past his hips, using his hands to lift her lower body and slid inside her again. His movements were slow, methodical, knowing she was sensitive, ready to drive her into a frenzy all over again.

Her hands pressed against the bedding below, more tears of anguish, pain and shame flowing down her cheeks, staining them while he had his way with her. Jade closed her eyes, remembering the last time she was in his position. It was in the limo was Randy and he had taken her to heights she'd never experienced before. That thought made her heart lurch painfully in her chest as she heard Mark growling and dug her nails into the comforter.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out, her pussy quivering and spasming around him, knowing it wasn't going to be long. He had tortured her to the point where she was ready to erupt, ready to give in, ready to throw in the towel so to speak. "Oh! Oh god!" She started crying harder along with shrieking out in pleasure, shaking her head back and forth while he increased the pace, pounding her into oblivion.

This time he didn't stop, wanting to cum inside of Jade's all too willing body and truly claim her. They had the rest of the night, the thought spurring him on even more. "That's right, baby, cum for me." He growled, unwittingly using Randy's favorite term of endearment. He was ready to drive himself completely in her, ending his own torture.

Randy's face flashed through her mind when he said that and she started bucking against him, nodding. "Oh...Oh yes!" She needed this to end. "I'm cumming for you..." She gasped out, her entire body convulsing, speaking to Randy and not Mark.

She screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her, tearing her apart as the tears flowed faster and harder. Her walls caving in and wrapping around his hardened shaft as he continued pounding inside of her. Forcing another wave to crash over her as she dug her nails into the bedding to the point where it ripped, Jade closed her eyes tightly shut.

The breath was forced from Mark at that, unable to regain his air. At this point he

didn't care WHO Jade was thinking about so long as she kept this up. Growling, he wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her up so her back was against him. Her legs still tucked behind him, spreading her almost obscenely as he thrust into her a few more times, finally exploding and filling her with his seed. Just as he came, he bit down on her shoulder, hard.

Jade screamed out in both pleasure and agony, his seed filling her to the core and put her hand on his that was wrapped around her throat. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity before Jade's body fell back on the bed face first, immediately holding her shoulder as the tears poured from her eyes. Mental, emotional and physical pain tore through her as the realization hit her like a ton of a bricks with what she'd done.

She let this monster take her for his own greed to save her goddaughter's life. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think and felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Her shoulder was killing her from where he'd bit her and pulled back, seeing the blood coating her fingers, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god..." She whispered and didn't dare look back at him, sobs immediately taking over.

"Close enough." Mark rumbled with a cruel grin, leaning forward to suck the spot he had bitten, moaning lustily as he tasted her blood, pulling back and licking his lips. "Dry it up, Jade. You can cry on your time, right now, you're on mine." He said, rolling off the bed and stretching. "Come on, let's go get a shower."

Somehow, she'd forced her body to stand after that excruciating bout with Mark, her legs feeling like putty at the moment. She felt him grab her arm and lead her back into the bathroom, turning the shower sprays on, his lips meeting hers in another brutal kiss, whimpering against them. She was in so much pain, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, but his own selfish needs and wants.

Jade stepped into the shower sprays, welcoming the warmth as she placed her hands against the shower wall, letting her tears flow with the water, washing them away, washing everything away. She felt Mark's arms snake around her waist and raised her head up, letting the sprays hit her directly in the face while he washed her. His touch was sensual and, surprisingly, gentle, which broke her heart even more. The warm water was giving her muscles the relaxation they desperately needed because Jade knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

After he washed her, it was her turn to wash him and suck him off. She couldn't believe she was being forced to do this as she drove him in and out of her mouth, on her knees, the tears spilling freely down her cheeks. She kept thinking of Aurora the entire time and Randy as she forcefully swallowed his load when he exploded, biting back the bile that was threatening to erupt from her. She cried out when he lifted her up by her auburn locks and smashed his lips against hers before proceeding to take her in the shower.

Mark did not let her sleep. If she wanted to run back to New York that was fine, she'd be dead on her feet when she hit the Big Apple. When the twenty four hours were up, he was ready for a nap himself. There wasn't a spot on Jade's body that he hadn't made himself familiar with, repeatedly. She had cum so many times, then again, so had he. He was mildly surprised he wasn't dehydrated or something.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Every muscle in her body was screaming at her in protest when she finally rolled out of the bed, biting back a cry of pain, bruises all over her body. Arms, legs, thighs, neck, shoulders, stomach, everywhere. She wasn't surprised her bag had been there as she slowly made her way over to it, a sheet wrapped around her, and hissed in pain when her calf tightened up. Jade had to press a hand to the wall to keep from falling over as the tears began stinging her eyes. She lost count how many times -and positions- Mark had taken her in, going numb after awhile. She wouldn't be having sex for a long time after this, the bruises dark.

She pulled out a black hooded sweatshirt with a pair of black pajama pants, black bra and panties. She carefully got dressed, stretching as much as she could, and finally finished before sitting on the floor, slipping her shoes on. Aurora was safe because she knew Mark was completely satisfied and he had broken her. Jade couldn't look at him as she slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and zipped her bag up, tensing instantly when his arms snaked around her waist.

"Your twenty four hours are up, Mark. I suggest you release me." She stated menacingly, her voice ice cold and shoved him away from her when he wouldn't move, groaning in protest as she held her back. No doubt she had bruises all over it.

"I know." Mark said softly, turning her around and stared down into her eyes. "Are you really going back to New York?" He asked, not really caring TOO much. But...she looked like shit, no doubt the minute she set foot out in public, someone was going to call the cops and think she was mugged. "I can point you in Randy's direction."

"I can't go back to him." She whispered, tears shining in her green eyes, and knew she probably couldn't even carry her own bag without crying out in pain. She would have to endure it, knowing she could never look Randy in the face again. She broke his heart and hers was ripped to shreds. "You got what you wanted, Mark. Don't pretend like you care what happens to me, okay?" Her voice was cold again as she bent down and dropped to one knee, hissing through gritted teeth before reaching out for her bag. 'Don't give him the satisfaction, Jade! Pick yourself up damn it!' She thought angrily and felt a rush of adrenaline overtake her as she managed to place her bag on her shoulder, standing up and stared back at this monster. "My goddaughter is safe now right?"

"To be honest, I don't care what happens to you. Much." Mark said honestly. "Look, you can barely fucking move without almost crying." He took the bag from her. "And yes, Aurora is safe. I made the call this morning while you were napping. She and Stephanie are on their way back home. Stop being a fool and enjoy my nice side while it lasts."

Why was he being nice to her? Maybe because he was rough with her to the point where it looked like she'd gotten the shit knocked out of her? Granted, her neck was covered from the bite marks and bruises and her face was untouched, which was why she was covering herself up completely.

"Jesus..." She whispered out, planting her hand against the wall and had to take a few deep breaths, tears streaming down her face. She was in so much pain. Jade had never, in all her life, experienced pain like this and it was border lined excruciating. "I-I'll be fine." She whispered out, swallowing hard, knowing she had to be strong. "Give me my bag, Mark." She ordered quietly.

Mark cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she needed a doctor or something. He had been pretty careful to make sure nothing he did to her couldn't heal or leave lasting damage. Though her muscles were probably screaming for mercy, not to mention those bruises were probably sore as hell.

"You're going to Randy." He decided, knowing Orton was in town still and could handle her whereas she'd very likely pass out on the way to the airport if she tried going there.

"No!" She shouted at him, gritting her teeth, shaking her head frantically. "I'm going home! I never should've come here! I never should've taken the job offer! I should've stayed in New York where I belong! So you can take your nice attitude and shove it up your ass! You got what you wanted from me and you took away the one man who made me feel complete! He is NOT going to want to even LOOK at me after what happened last night! I'm going home!" She snatched her bag away from him, biting back the pain and ignoring her body's screams of protest before rushing out the door, slamming it shut so hard behind her, the walls shook and windows rattled.

Rolling his eyes, Mark stepped out into the hallway to watch her go, shaking his head. "You're right, he won't want you, you're a whore!" He called after her, beginning to laugh when she froze. He stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it before deciding he needed himself a nap, especially after all that sex. "Mmmm..."

Somehow, Jade made her way out of the hotel and whipped her cell phone out, sitting down on a bench and dialed the nearest cab company. She requested one before snapping the lid shut and buried her head in her hands, crying her heart out...what was left of it anyway. Mark had totally destroyed her and for what? She hadn't done a single thing to him besides taking that job offer from Stephanie. Only to wind up giving into him because of her god daughter. God she prayed Aurora was alright and that just made her cry harder. Wrapping her arms around herself, Jade began rocking back and forth, praying the cab arrived here soon so she could be far away from this place.

"Randy..." She whispered out painfully, shoulders shaking.

"Jade!" Cody shouted, sounding relieved. He, Randy and Ted had been patrolling in shifts the entire twenty four hours. He dropped down beside her, moving to pull her into his arms and then froze. "What the HELL did he do to you, sweetheart?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"C-Cody?" She stammered through heartbroken sobs, staring back into his concerned eyes and completely broke down, shaking her head. "I-I have to go..." She pulled away from him and cried out in pain when his hand pressed against her back, dropping to her knees in front of him. "I-I'm fine..." She whispered out, needing a minute and slowly let him pull her back up to her feet Jade pulled her black shades from her red, puffy swollen eyes that were bloodshot from how much crying she'd done. The color was completely drained from her face and she felt weak. "Y-You d-don't want to know..." She felt him guide her back to the bench and started sobbing again.

"God, Jade, you need a doctor." Cody whispered, pulling her into his arms, refusing to let her go. Not that she could put up much of a struggle anyway, considering the condition she was in. He freed his cell phone, pressing a button. "I have her." Was all he said before hanging up. "Jade, Randy's coming okay? He's on his way honey."

"No!" She started crying, shaking from head to toe and pulled away from him, but he wouldn't let her go, finally moving to where she could stare into his eyes. "C-Cody he can't see me like this, please! Please let me go!" She was trying to pull away from him and cried out in more pain, knowing her body couldn't take much more fighting. "I-I can't face him. I can't look at him, Cody!"

She seen her cab pull up and forced herself to stand, sliding her black shades over her eyes. There was no way Randy would want her. She was broken and she allowed Mark to do things to her that not even the devil himself would probably condone.

Cody caught her before she could get into the cab, leaning down. "Drive." He ordered, watching the cab speed away. "Jade, he loves you." He said softly, knowing Randy was on his way. "He LOVES you." He said again, stressing it. "Don't run away from him."

"B-But after what I did..." She seen Cody shake his head, confusion mixed with pain registering on her face. Randy loved her, even after she WILLINGLY went with Mark, in order to save her god daughter? That didn't make any sense. "How could he love a whore like me, Cody?" She whispered painfully, the anger and pain radiating off of her in strong waves. "HOW?"

She started screaming as she dropped to her knees before him, gripping her hair in her fingers. She loved Randy so much that it was physically killing her, knowing what he was going to do as soon as he saw the condition she was in. From head to toe her body was adorned with bruises and bite marks, not to mention handprints that weren't his.

"Because he knows you didn't have a choice, Jade." Cody said simply, breathing a sigh of relief when he seen Randy jogging towards them. "She needs a doctor, man."

Randy just nodded, gently scooping Jade off the sidewalk, his eyes taking in what he could of her body. It was more the way she held herself that told the tale. "I got you, baby." He whispered.

"Randy..." She whispered brokenly, crying out in pain as he began walking with her and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She kept whispering, not trusting her voice at the moment as he walked back inside the hotel.

"Dear god..."

"I love you...I'm sorry..." Was the last thing she said before passing out, the amount of pain she was in too much for her to take at the moment.

Cody could only follow along with Ted as they headed into the suite they were sharing at the moment, watching as Randy laid her gently down on the bed. He watched as Randy slowly took off the hooded sweatshirt and immediately had to run in the bathroom to throw up at the sight before him.

Ted's eyes were as wide as saucers. Her body was covered with deep bruises, bite marks, especially one on her left shoulder. It looked like it had drawn blood...Ted was next after Cody to empty his stomach.

Randy listened to his friends hurling, his own stomach surprisingly calm. He had expected her to be...well, not this, but he wasn't all that surprised either. "He'll pay for this, Jade," He whispered, reaching out to run a finger over the bite mark. "With his life."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open hours later to stare up at the ceiling, cringing as every part of her body was sore and stiff. Letting out a loud groan, Jade tried moving her arm, which felt like a brick was on it at the moment, and froze when she felt arms tighten around her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she started crying, burying her face in her hands, knowing who she was with.

"Mark, please don't...no more..." She pleaded quietly, knowing she physically couldn't take it. She would end up in the hospital if he took her one more time and felt sick to her stomach, trembling violently. "Please...no more..."

The little glass shard in his heart dug even deeper when he heard that. "It's me, baby." He whispered, loosening his grip on her, not wanting her to be afraid. "Jade, it's Randy." What the hell had that sick fuck done to her? He didn't want to know, the bruises on her body told the story all too well. "Jade, baby, wake up."

Her eyes flew open when she heard his voice, that sweet voice she thought she'd never hear again, and whipped around -ignoring the throbbing pain- and stared back into those blue eyes. "Randy?" She whispered, almost in disbelief and shakily reached a hand out to touch his face before the biggest wave of relief crashed over her. Jade threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life as the sobs tore through every part of her pain ridden body, not caring at the moment. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I-I didn't have a choice, god I'm so sorry..." She was sobbing against him hysterically, inhaling his scent and that just made her cry harder. "I-I did it f-for that precious angel...I-I couldn't l-let him h-hurt her...I love you so much, I'm so sorry!"

Randy pressed a finger against her lips, shaking his head gently. "Don't be sorry, Jade. You did what you had to for Aurora." Of course he wasn't sure if he had been in her situation if he would have done what was right. That was just something a person wouldn't know unless they were in those shoes. "I love you, baby, calm down."

Jade swallowed hard and winced, though she refused to move at the moment. "I never wanted him. Never. I thought about you the entire time, I swear it..." She felt him press his lips to hers, silencing her, and instantly returned it. It was ruined though when his hand pressed against her back. Crying out against his lips as the kiss broke, Jade looked down in shame, not realizing her hoodie was off. "God it hurts...everywhere..." She whispered, laying back down and winced again, coughing since her throat was ragged from how much screaming she'd done the previous night. It was incredibly hoarse and dry. "I-I need a bath." She felt Randy lift her up and carry her into the bathroom, setting her on the floor gently while he started her bath water, wrapping her arms around herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Randy perched on the edge of the tub, staring at her intently. Finally he shut the water off and stood up, beginning to gently remove the rest of her clothing, frowning when she stopped him. "Jade?" He said hesitantly, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him, concern in his eyes. "I think we should call a physician, baby."

"Let me take a bath and see how I feel." She pleaded quietly, not wanting to involve a doctor in this mess if she could help it, tears falling down her face.

She pulled the pants off and couldn't look at Randy when he sucked in a sharp breath, the handprint bruises were the darkest on her thighs, a deep purple and blue. Mark hadn't been gentle with her at all, slamming her against walls, feeding his own appetite and didn't care what he had done to her. Why should he?

Jade slowly stood up with Randy's help, keeping her eyes on the ground, and pulled her panties off before unclipping her bra, swallowing hard. She didn't want to look in the mirror for fear of either breaking it or breaking completely down. Stepping into the near scalding hot water, the way she requested, Jade just sat there with her knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them and sobbed her heart out. She felt Randy slide in behind her moments later and his arms wrapped around her, giving her the comfort she desperately needed at the moment, still not believing he was here for her after what she did with Mark. Her entire body was evidence and proof of it.

Granted, seeing another man's marks adorning HIS woman's body wasn't an easy thing to stomach. Knowing that she had went willingly and probably enjoyed some parts of the whole ordeal wasn't easy to know as well. But at the same time, Randy knew why she had done it and that made all the difference. Jade was everything he wasn't. She was brave and kind, the total opposite of him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Her head leaned back against his shoulder as she slowly stretched her legs out, sighing as the hot water soothed her aching and very sore muscles, the exhaustion creeping up within her again. She had to get his scent and touch off of her as Jade pulled away from Randy and grabbed the washcloth. Pouring soap in it and dipping it in the water, Jade proceeded to scrub herself, every inch of her, until her skin was red and raw, ignoring the pain from the bruises and bite marks. The one on her shoulder that happened during their first encounter would take the longest to heal that much she was sure.

Randy would have tried taking the cloth and washing her himself, but had a feeling Jade wouldn't be too keen on him seeing or feeling anymore of her body then he already had. "Want me too...?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to do anything he could to lessen the pain for her, reassure her she still had his love.

Jade kept scrubbing until she physically had no more strength left, which didn't take long and sunk under the water, staying there for thirty straight seconds before pulling herself up, leaning against him again. It was a huge garden tub so it fit both of them comfortably. Jade felt him take the cloth as he slowly began massaging her while being washed, groaning loudly as he worked his way down her bruised back.

It was covered. She was covered, from head to toe, though Jade wasn't feeling as much as pain as she did before. Her hands gripped the tub's edge, squeezing and bit down hard on her already sore lip when he hit a tender spot, tensing. After an hour, Randy lifted her up in his arms gingerly and set her on her feet, wrapping a towel around her. Jade was moving a little better, but not much as she slowly made her way to the mirror, her jaw dropping at the bruises that marred her neck and upper chest, not to mention her arms.

"Dear god..."

So this was her first time actually seeing what had been done to her...Randy's blood boiled at what that implicated. That 'Taker -he refused to think of the man as anything, but that- had kept her so...preoccupied, that she hadn't even...He was going to be sick. "Ted has a salve that would probably lessen those, Jade." He said quietly.

Jade could only nod as she gripped the counter, her knees trembling along with her bottom lip. "Randy, you don't have to do this." She whispered, slowly turning around to face him, seeing the absolute rage in his blue eyes. "I know that this bothers you and I know there's nothing I can do to change what happened. We haven't been together that long so I won't blame you if you walk away from this, from us." She had no more fight left in her, the light was gone in her eyes and her heart was shattered. Even though the man standing before her was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I love you enough to walk away and not cause you the pain I'm going through. You deserve better than this, better than a whore like me." Jade heard Mark's words echoing back at her and knew deep down he was right. She hadn't fought him off and should've, even though he'd threatened her with Aurora repeatedly until she finally and completely surrendered.

"It's not that, Jade. It's...seeing this. What he's done to you." Randy whispered, gesturing helplessly to her body. "It kills me to see what he did to you, knowing there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. You are NOT a whore." He pulled her into his arms, bracing her against him tightly, refusing to let her fall or back away. "I love you, Jade. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't understand." She whispered painfully, shaking her head back and forth as he held her tightly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "H-He forced me to tell him I wanted him, Randy. He forced me to say so many things last night..." Jade couldn't take it and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. "The entire time all I thought about was you, trying to get through it, trying to be strong for Aurora. It got to the point where I went completely numb..." She buried her face in her hands and felt him bend down, taking her hands away from her face. "Y-You don't deserve this...I did something unforgivable, forced or not. I should've fought! I should've fought him off and I didn't!"

"Fought him and have to live with the knowledge of what could have happened to Aurora and Stephanie?" Randy sank to his knees as well, taking her hands and pulling them to his chest, staring at her bowed head. "Jade...if you hadn't done what you did, he would have hurt them both and you and I both know you would never have been able to live with yourself. Please, don't blame yourself, this wasn't you. It was HIM."

He was right and she knew it. She did it for her god daughter, nothing more, nothing less. He was so accepting and understanding, Jade didn't deserve him, but knew she had him regardless.

"I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her tears slowly subsided. "You always know what to say, no matter the circumstances, to make me feel better." She pulled back to stare into his blue eyes and caressed his cheek gently with the back of her hand. "Thank you." Her voice was finally calm again as she took a deep breath. "Thank you for...not giving up on me."

"I love you." Randy said matter-of-factly, as if it were just a set way of life. Much like two and two make four, it was just that way. "I am always going to be by your side. Now...do you think you need to see a physician? Honestly." He stared at her intently, unable to stop his eyes from raking her bruised body, a frown forming on his lips.

She smiled gently, seeing how worried he was, and cupped his face tenderly in her hand, her thumb gently running over his cheek. "I love you too and I know you won't rest until I am seen by a physician. So go ahead and call him." She slowly stood up with his help, moving around a little better, and walked out of the bathroom to face Cody and Ted. The towel was snug around her body as they both stared at her, concern and worry in their eyes. "I'm alright." She assured them quietly before Randy guided her into their bedroom of the suite, shivering slightly.

"Ted, call up the-"

Ted opened the door to reveal the hotel's on call doctor, offering them a sheepish grin. "Should we, ah, wait outside?"

"Yeah, definitely." Cody shoved his friend out the door.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You've seen it, there's no reason for you to leave." She quietly replied, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as the doctor walked in.

Larry -who was also the WWE's doctor on the road- took one look at her and immediately looked at Randy, wondering briefly if Mark was insane. "Jesus Jadey..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Larry smiled at her, seeing the girl was in good spirits, which was a good thing considering it looked like she was just in a Hell In A Cell match or something to that extent. "Let's check you over, sweetie." He began pressing against her back, lower abdomen, sighing with relief when he didn't feel any broken ribs or bones. "You're just severely bruised, Jade." He finally said after ten full minutes of looking her over. "The only thing I can suggest is pain killers to get rid of the pain and a lot of rest. Ice can be used for swelling along with hot baths."

"Pain killers would be wonderful."

Larry nodded, writing out a prescription and handed it to her. "One every four hours as needed."

Randy frowned, clearing his throat awkwardly. Jade was about to seriously hate him for this, but given the appearance of her OUTSIDES, he didn't want to envision her insides. "Uh Larry, maybe she should see a female uh, doctor?"

"Uh, why? Ooooohhhh..." Larry looked down at Jade, arching an eyebrow, a concerned frown on her face. "He's right Jadey, it'd probably be a good idea to check out the ah...plumbing."

She just nodded back at Larry and Randy, knowing they were both right. "I'll get it checked out." She whispered, assuring them both, and raked a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the headboard. "Though I hardly feel pain down there, just soreness. I'm incredibly sore all over."

"What possessed you to let him do something like that?" Larry blurted out, seeing the tears in Jade's eyes.

"Aurora. She's my god daughter." She whispered softly. "He was going to hurt her if I didn't do what he wanted for a whole twenty-four hours..."

Larry shook his head, scowling angrily. "Paul and Stephanie have to do something about him before he ends up destroying more lives." He knew about Stephanie and the Ministry. Hell, who didn't? "Just a lot of rest, Jade. I know you don't work for us anymore, but..." He sighed heavily. "We're here for you honey."

She nodded and laid down in the bed, closing her eyes as her tears slowly subsided again.

"Well, how is she?" Cody demanded as Randy escorted Larry out the door. "Straight up. Broken ribs, concussion? Internal bleeding?"

Randy arched an eyebrow, wondering if Cody had been hitting the pixie sticks again. "Badly bruised."

"Son, I'll send another doctor over." Larry said, patting Randy's shoulder. "She shouldn't be moving around too much, lots of bed rest."

"Anything else?"

"Beat that son of a bitch down."

"Done."

"I have never in my life seen a woman bruised as heavily as her..." Ted was still in shock and he had to sit down, raking a hand through his hair, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's the game plan?"

"Yeah, we're not letting Mark fuckin' get away with this shit!" Cody snapped, the fire in his eyes unmistakable, thinking about that monster touching the woman he considered a sister to him.

Ted's eyes slowly darkened over with rage as he nodded, standing. "I say we go down to his hotel room and beat the living hell out of him." He suggested, already heading for the door.

"Right behind you!" Cody grabbed the crowbars.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a minute guys." Randy said, a sick grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them back towards him, squeezing firmly. "Now let's not rush into this. He'll be expecting us to go charging in there." He watched them both slowly nod, reality crashing down around them. "So...we're going to have to be slick about this."

"What's the plan?"

"Let's go inside, we don't want to be overheard."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open sometime the next day, she wasn't sure what time it was and groaned as the sunlight hit her directly in the face. Her body was screaming at her when she moved, causing her to wince, knowing she slept throughout the entire night and...Jade gaped at the clock, seeing it was after five in the afternoon! What the hell? Had she really slept that long?

Then again, Mark hadn't let her sleep at all in the full twenty four hours they were together, plus factor in she'd barely gotten sleep while running from him. Her body had literally shut down and forced her to sleep for over twelve hours. Sighing, Jade slowly sat up and looked down, seeing she was in a baby blue nightgown and cracked a smile. Randy must've changed her out of her towel and she hadn't felt it. She could still smell his scent and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, thanking whoever above for not taking him away from her.

After taking a shower, Jade stepped out and dressed in a velvet dark blue pajama pant suit with a jacket. The shirt was white underneath, but hid the bruises on her neck. She was completely covered, not wanting anyone to see her in this shape. Sighing, Jade left her hair down, straight, not caring about styling it. She popped one of the pain killers and walked out of the room, seeing the bedroom door closed and knew Randy was talking to his boys about their revenge on Mark. She hoped Randy crushed him, no remorse at that thought, and went to the mini fridge to see what was to eat.

Jade found a few hot pockets, ham and cheese and warmed them up before sitting on the couch, putting her head in her hands. What the hell was she going to do now? The pain killers were kicking in so she had to eat fast, sighing with relief. Should she stay on the road with Randy or should she go home to New York? Granted, her and Randy wouldn't see each other a lot like they do now, but she would be safer there, right? What if Mark wanted her again though? Tears stung her eyes at the thought and heard the microwave go off before shakily making her plate, grabbing bottled water and sat down to slowly eat. She was starving.

~!~

Randy, Cody and Ted were in the extra bedroom, adjacent to the master. They were sitting around a table, each with a mug of coffee before them. "Look-"

"Are you insane? That's his HOUSE."

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"No, will you shut up and listen to me!" Randy growled. "I talked to Paul, 'Taker's been put on suspension and headed home as we speak. He won't be expecting an attack on his own turf."

"Okay, so we're going to sneak onto his property and what?"

"Torch the place, with him in it. That too extreme for you boys?"

"After what that sicko did to our sister? Hell no, might be TOO EASY on him." Ted said flatly. "We know where he lives?"

"Stephanie is actually handling that. We'll have all the information we need."

"I think Jade is up." Cody said, frowning and glanced towards the door. "Want me to let her know we're in here?"

"Sure, if you think she's not aware already." Randy said with a roll of his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure she'd like to give us some ideas on how best to destroy that bastard."

"Good point." Ted snorted, walking over to the door. "You want to join us honey?"

She jumped and cursed when water spilled all over her, groaning and not from the pain either. "Damn!" She hissed, standing up and raked a trembling hand through her hair, having been in deep thought about what she was going to do. "Sorry, yeah give me a minute."

Luckily she'd finished her hot pocket and threw her trash away, cleaning up the mess. The water had spilled on her, not the furniture, so that was a good thing. She could handle it being on her jacket and walked inside the room, sitting down, no pain flowing through her as she leaned against Randy's arm.

"I uh, think I scared her." Ted admitted with a groan, flashing Jade an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my bad."

"Moron." Randy wrapped his arm around her, planting a kiss to the side of Jade's head. "We're talking game plan. Anything specific you'd like us to do to 'Taker?"

"Like shove one of your baseball bats up his ass without any lube?"

Jade laughed softly and shook her head, a smile spreading on her face and looked up at Randy. "Whatever you do to him I'm fine with, even murder if that's what you want." She honestly didn't care, as long as Aurora was safe, that's all that mattered to her as she snuggled against him. "I was in deep thought about what I'm going to do now." She quietly admitted, winking at Ted.

Cody became nervous. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going back to New York are you?"

"You still need to hook me up with your hot cousin, girl!"

"You're apart of the family now, you can't leave." Ted stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We're going to fight you on this until you give in and stay."

"I don't want to distract you guys from your careers though..." That's exactly what she was to them too and she knew it because they were constantly trying to protect her.

"Eh...well technically, you've been really GOOD for our careers." Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck and sharing looks with Randy and Ted. "You see, all that happened on RAW, Stephanie had it explained on . So now we're being viewed as the good guys."

"See, not only are you the love of my life but a good luck charm."

Jade blinked, her jaw dropping. "She what?" She whispered, beginning to tremble slightly. "Did she-"

"We made sure that she didn't put what happened between you and 'Taker up."

She sighed a huge breath of relief and nodded, looking down at her clasped hands. "I'm making what happened to me into a story." She quietly said after a few minutes. "That's going to be my therapy."

"Fiction or non-fiction?"

"Fiction of course."

"It'll be a best seller." Randy murmured.

"A fucking tear jerker. Can I get the girl in it though?"

Ted slapped his friend upside the head. "Man, is that all you think about?"

"Mostly, yes."

Ignoring the moronic duo, he looked at Jade. "So will you stay?"

How could she say no to these three? It was impossible as she let out an exasperated sigh, though she was grinning. "I'll stay." She laughed when she was hugged by both Cody and Ted, a group hug, and kissed their cheeks before Randy's lips. "I don't think I could leave you even if I tried." She smiled when he pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggled against him, sighing in contentment.

"So, have you called Kelli yet?"

"That is all you think about."

"No shit."

"Cody, considering what she just went through, I don't think helping you get your dick wet is high on Jade's list of things to do." Randy said dryly, not amused with his friend's women worries.

Cody cleared his throat, looking down at the table.

"So when are we doing this?"

"Randy, be nice to him. He's the reason why I'm still here."

Ted looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as Jade sighed.

"He found me outside while I was waiting for my cab. I-I didn't think you three wanted anything to do with me after what happened..." She trailed off, feeling Randy run his fingers through her hair and sighed gently as her eyes closed. "I'm glad I was wrong and he wouldn't let me leave, even sent my cab away."

"She was going home, what choice did I have?"

"Good man, Coddles, good man."

Randy shot Cody a look filled with gratitude. "I owe you, man."

Cody just beamed, blushing a little.

"He's fucking pink."

"Blow me."

"Leave him alone." Randy ordered, grateful to Cody, otherwise Jade wouldn't be in his arms right now.

"Thank you for everything, Cody." Jade softly said, taking his hand and squeezing it before turning to Ted. "You too. I was wrong about your betrayal. I was freaked out and overreacted. You have my word it won't happen again. I trust all three of you with my life."

"Hell, you're like our little sister, Jade."

"Though..." Ted cleared his throat, eyes narrowed. "Don't EVER pull a stunt like that again. We know why you did it, but...damn girl, you nearly gave us a heart attack."

Jade cracked a smile at him and shrugged. "I have to keep you boys on your toes somehow." She countered with a grin, her eyes sparkling even with everything that happened. She was with Randy and that's all she really needed. They were her family now. "I promise to let you three handle business from now on, as long as my god daughter is safe."

Ted smirked wickedly, eyes flashing. "After we're done with the Deadman, he won't be bothering ANYONE for a VERY long time."

"Except maybe nurses to up his morphine drip." Cody snorted, sounding evil. "I still think burning his place down with him in it is a good idea."

"Not his dogs though, I draw the line at animal cruelty."

"You're willing to set a man on fire, but not his dogs?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I like your logic."

"I like his logic too." Jade said and yawned, the exhaustion creeping in again. "God I hate being this tired." She grumbled and sighed when Randy lifted her up in his arms and walked out of the room. The pain killers were kicking in strongly, but Jade didn't want to sleep. "Randy..." She whispered as he gently laid her down in their bed, staring up into those warm blue eyes and kissed his lips softly, massaging his face with her hands. "I love you." Her eyes drifted closed as Randy covered her up with the blanket. Her hair splayed all around her as a single strand rested gently against her forehead, immediately drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, baby." He whispered, reaching out to gently finger that strand of hair, watching as it curled around his finger. After a moment, he retreated back to the other room. His eyes the familiar blue ice that Cody and Ted had both come to associate with when someone was getting their ass beat, both praying it wasn't one of them. "As soon as she's able to move without those pain pills, we're doing it."

~!~

It took her about a week before Jade didn't need the pain pills anymore and she stayed in the hotels while Legacy went to the arenas. Paul had made sure she had security and Stephanie had returned on the road with Aurora. She didn't dare leave the rooms, working on her new novel. She hadn't found a title for it yet, but she was on the verge of finishing it. The pain and heartache she felt went into her words letting all of it pour forth like liquid from a stream. She ended up falling asleep with her laptop on her lap, wearing blue cotton shorts with a white and blue tank top, the bruises slowly fading. She was comfortable wearing her normal sleepwear now that she was alone.

"Guys, she left it on, think we can sneak a peek?" Cody asked as the three quietly entered the room, having decided for safety purposes, joint hotel rooms were the best way to go.

"She's sleeping, leave her alone." Randy ordered softly, pointing to the other bedroom door. "Hit the bricks. We're leaving in the morning."

"For?"

"A barbecue."

"Touch my laptop and you will die, Cody dear." Jade's voice sounded, having grown to be a light sleeper, and slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face at the sight of Randy. "Hey you." She whispered as he kissed her lips before saving her progress and closed the laptop.

"Aww man!" Cody whined, groaning when Ted popped him upside the head.

"Damn kid." He grunted, smiling at the two. "Night you guys."

"Night." Jade called back softly, shutting her laptop down and tucked it in her bag before joining Randy on the bed, resting her head on his chest. "A barbeque tomorrow, huh?" She sounded amused and nuzzled his neck and chest, having missed him. "How was work?"

"Boring, playing a face is the most sickeningly disgusting thing ever." Randy said with a frown. "Oh...Guess who called?" He waved his cell phone. "Andre. Cristina wants to meet with you in L.A. next week because our show and theirs will be coinciding." He didn't comment on the barbecue thing.

"I'm sorry you're not a heel anymore." Jade replied, though her eyes were sparkling with amusement and lit up at the mention of Andre and Cristina. She missed them guys so much and completely forgot about what was going to happen tomorrow with Mark. Jade moved and straddled his lap before kissing his lips softly, moaning as his hands ran up and down her sides, loving his gentle touch. She no longer had to take pain pills, her body was healed just the bruises were lingering somewhat, especially the one on her shoulder. It wouldn't fade for probably a few more weeks. "I love you so much." She rubbed her nose against his, completely content with him. "Randy, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Hmmm?" Randy murmured, tilting his head back to look at her, his eyes dropping automatically to her shoulder, knowing the bruise was still there and inwardly growled. He knew 'Taker had done that on purpose, a slap to the face every time he seen her. Cocky bastard.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jade didn't answer and leaned up, taking her tank top off, revealing her midnight blue bra, matching panties underneath the shorts no doubt and tossed it over the side of the bed. Passionately kissing him, Jade was already unbuttoning the dress shirt he was wearing. "Make love to me." She whispered, pressing a finger to his lips when he began protesting. "I'm ready and I need you. Randy, please..." Jade began kissing down his neck, nipping at the soft flesh while pressing against him, her nails gently running down his arms once the dress shirt was fully off, leaving him in a white tank top.

Randy stared at her, the tightening in the front of his jeans something he couldn't ignore, but at the same time...Groaning, he took Jade by the arms, rolling her onto her back on the bed, hovering over her. "You sure?" He whispered, brushing his lips against her. When she nodded, Randy pulled back to take in the bra and panty set she wore, his eyes darkening as he peeled off his tank top.

"I know it's hard for you, but-" He cut her off effectively with a deep, passionate kiss, causing her heart to skip a beat as he took her sleeping shorts off, loving his warm, strong body on top of hers.

Writing had gotten her mind off of what Mark had done to her. Everything she felt from that night was now in her words and it was time to move on. When they were both fully undressed, Randy proceeded to take his time, making sweet love to Jade, who enjoyed every single second of it. Every moan, every whisper, every gasp, moan and groan had feeling to it unlike the pure animalistic nature she experienced with Mark. He didn't even cross her mind once as Randy made love to her, like she wanted, even brushing his lips against the bruise on her shoulder, which brought tears to her eyes before kissing him.

When they climaxed and settled down, Jade spooned against Randy, lacing their fingers together and looked down when he set something in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the black small square shaped box in front of her and Jade picked it up with trembling hands, slowly sitting up, and flipped it open. A beautiful three stoned diamond ring stared her in the face as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face as Randy sat up beside her. Her heart feeling like it would leap out of her chest at any given moment. Her eyes slowly met his as she licked her dry lips, waiting for him to say something.

Randy seemed almost at a loss for words. They barely knew each other and yet he felt like he had known Jade for his entire life. They hadn't had time to really build on their relationship with the entire 'Taker bullshit, but he wanted her forever. He wanted to know her inside and out, wake up each morning next to her, the works.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered finally, his voice husky.

This was the last thing Jade expected, especially with how little they really knew each other and the whole Mark incident. Still, she loved Randy with everything inside of her and knew she couldn't let him go. Taking the ring out of the box that was set on a silver band, Jade slid the rock on her left ring finger and closed the box, setting it down and kissed him.

"Yes." She whispered when they finally parted, moaning as he rolled her over on her back and proceeded to make love to her again. This time it was more explosive and passionate than any of the other times. Even the first time in the hotel room when Randy took her away after Cody had nearly mauled her down.

"Oh thank god." Randy breathed, letting out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. His heart was going a mile a minute, again, finally able to speak. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing her gently. Then he bolted upright when the door opened. "Don't you two fucking knock?"

"Actually, I wanted to- Hey, put that away!"

"Busy Coddles, beat it."

Jade was laughing as their love making had been interrupted, shaking her head and kissed him softly, the ring on her finger sparkling in the dim lamplight. "I love you." She whispered, seeing he had doubts when she hadn't answered him right away, and pressed her hand over his heart, nuzzling his neck before wrapping her arms around it, loving his warm body on top of hers. He never crushed her, which amazed her, and ran her finger up and down his arm. "I missed you." She whispered, smiling when he kissed her again and rolled over to where she was on top, Cody having vacated already.

"I missed you too. Next time, don't hesitate, my heart can't take it." Randy only half teased, pressing the palm of her hand to his still rapidly beating heart, smiling when she smirked. "You'll be the death of me, Jade." He whispered, his blue eyes fastening with hers.

"Just like you will be to me, Randy." She murmured in reply, kissing him again, staring back into his eyes. She honestly could get lost in them for hours and ran her thumb across his cheek, happiness radiating off of her in waves. "When you go tomorrow, I'll stay at the hotel." She quietly said, feeling him nod against her neck, and ran her fingers through his short hair, sighing in contentment. She didn't want to be anywhere near Mark's place, knowing Randy and the boys could handle it. Jade didn't know what time it was when she finally dozed off, but it was with Randy's head resting on her chest, right over her beating heart and her fingers never left his hair.

Randy somehow managed to fall asleep as well, knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least. He was basing this plan on 'Taker assuming nobody would be stupid enough to fuck with him at his home. Well, Randy wasn't stupid, he preferred to think of it as having balls of steel. Hopefully, after Legacy was finished, the Deadman would stay down.

~!~

Arriving in Houston Texas, Legacy left Jade at the hotel under a false identity, just incase they were spotted. As far as Mark knew, Jade had went home to New York. How wrong he was! Jade spent her entire day writing, focusing on the task at hand and blasting Disturbed. She couldn't wait to see Cristina again along with Andre and the other members of Lacuna Coil, always forgetting their names. She felt bad, but Jade couldn't remember anything.

It was nearly nine o'clock at night when the door finally opened and Jade looked up, wearing black cotton shorts with a matching tank top, seeing how exhausted her boys were, especially her fiancé. She swallowed hard and slowly walked over, feeling Randy pull her into his arms tightly and knew it was over. They had done it and Mark was probably in the ICU at Houston Memorial Hospital.

"Baby, I need a shower..." Randy muttered, pulling away from her after a moment, knowing he probably shouldn't have touched her, but hadn't been able to stop himself. He, Cody and Ted all reeked of gasoline.

"I think I got it in my eyes..."

"Don't inhale."

"You think he's alive?"

"Probably."

Jade nodded, smelling herself and sighed when she didn't smell anything. "Go on, all of you."

They'd gotten a room to where there was, amazingly, three showers, all for this purpose. It cost them an arm and a leg, but Randy was well off and so was Jade. She sat back down and started typing again, not even wanting to know what they did. Her mind was on her story, needing to finish this last chapter before it left her. It was of her and Randy at their wedding, though Randy's name had been changed along with hers. She was making this a happily ever after one, non-fantasy, something different for her readers. She just hoped they enjoyed it and let her fingers fly over the keys, getting lost in her music, and blasted it as she began singing.

"Damn I feel better." Cody said happily, the first of the three to finish, sniffing himself. "I smell good. Smell me." He teased, dropping down next to her. "Is it finished? Can I read?" He asked, aiming for an innocent and cute expression, not hitting the mark and jutted out his lower lip. "Please?"

Jade rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully, "You smell good and no you cannot. You'll read it when it's published like everyone else." When his puppy dog eyes flashed at her, Jade groaned and knew she did owe him for keeping her on the road with them. For all the times he had helped her out...wait a minute! Wasn't she hooking him up with her cousin? "ONE chapter." She stated emphatically before printing it out, having bought one before they came to Houston and handed it to him, laughing as he snatched it and went to read. "Damn kid at heart..."

Smirking, Cody stuck his tongue out at her before moving away to read before she could take the chapter back, his eyes flying over the papers.

"What the hell is he doing?" Randy asked, emerging from the bathroom in a pair of jean shorts that hung low on his hips, toweling his short hair dry, arching an eyebrow when Cody sniggered.

"He's reading chapter one of my story so he'll leave me alone..." She groaned when Randy snatched it from him, shaking her head and began typing the rest of her last chapter out. She was calling it Land of Confusion, something that the WWE was all about. The lyrics just fit and it made her smile. She would never think about what Mark did to her again, writing was her therapy, like she'd told Randy. It was weird, but it was who she was and Jade wasn't changing for nobody. When Ted walked out and the three of them started fighting over the chapter, Jade finally had enough. "HERE!" She handed Randy his own copy and Ted's. "Now STOP bickering, please! I'm TRYING to finish this!" The incredulous look on her face was priceless as they all shut up and began reading, shaking her head, not able to keep the smile from her face.

"So I'M not the main man in this?" Cody pouted, groaning when Randy and Ted both whacked him with their copies. "What? A guy can dream can't he?"

"You-" Randy sighed when his cell phone rang, smirking when he seen the number and answered it. He spoke quietly for a few minutes, smirking somewhat. "Really? His house burnt down? Was he hurt?" He snorted. "Alive huh? But how crispy?"

The conversation dwindled for Jade as she kept typing, a bright smile crossing her face when she realized it was finished. Her next masterpiece. Land of Confusion. Fitting name with everything that had happened to her. She was going to send Mark a personal copy with her autograph, wanting him to know just how painful and agonizing that night with him was. She could be vindictive when she wanted to be and pressed the save button, her beautiful diamond ring sparkling back at her.

~!~

A year later, Jade and Randy got married in a beautiful, quiet ceremony in St. Louis, Missouri. Just family and close friends, nothing major. Paul and Stephanie were there, Stephanie being her maid of honor and Aurora was the flower girl. Cody and Kelli hit it off the instant they met. Her blue eyes and fiery red hair turned Cody on more than words could say. Kelli introduced Ted to her friend Crystal, another Playboy cover girl, and they hit it off as well. Cristina, Andre, Tarja and the rest of the band members along with Amy were present as well.

The colors were black, silver and gold, Jade absolutely REFUSED to wear white on her wedding day. Her dress was a simple silver gown that was strapless and shimmered under the glistening sun. It was a beautiful September afternoon, not a cloud in the sky as Jade professed her love for Randy and he to her. She knew she was always meant to be with him, from the first moment she walked into Madison Square Garden, she knew. He was the love of her life, her husband, her best friend and the father of their son, Seth.

When Jade found out that she was pregnant, she scheduled in an abortion, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted her son. He had deep jade green eyes and black hair, a real lady killer, just like his father. It was amazing how only one romp with Randy in the shower and a whole night of fucking from Mark resulted with Randy STILL coming out the father of Seth. That was the happiest day of Jade's life and her wedding was the second.

After the ceremony was over with, the reception followed and Randy took Jade to Paris for their honeymoon. Vince had given them a month off and Stephanie was more than happy to watch Seth. It was amazing how her life turned out in this land of confusion, but -just like her fourth best selling novel- Jade wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
